Citadels
by DeepCrimson
Summary: Two humans crash-land in a strange world inhabited by pokemorphs. Things look promising, but the beauty of this strange land holds many secrets, and some should stay hidden. An original setting with an all OC cast. Warning: Violence, Language, and Sexual Content (Limes).
1. Chapter 1: We Come in Pieces

**Warnings:**

Explicit Violence, Language, and Sexual Content

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own pokemon, but I do own the OCs and the setting.

**Note:**

First pokemon appears in chapter 1. First pokemorph appears in chapter 3. This story uses some data from the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game, such entries will be marked at the end of a given chapter.

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: We Come in Pieces**

Zalin ran through the crowded corridors of the ship. He'd been up late the night before, reading through his briefing dossier several times. It was a large ship, spanning a large distance in addition to over a dozen decks. He always had trouble making his way around ever since he was assigned to this labyrinth. Panting from all the running, he arrived at a large steel door. The plaque to the right read "Launch Hangar 02", his destination. He was relieved to have finally arrived, just in time too. He took a few seconds to fix his uniform and catch his breath before sliding his badge over the scanner. The door slid open. He could see a small gathering of scientists and engineers under a destroyer – class ship. Their white coats and space suits set them apart from the rest of the mechanics and pilots in the hangar. A decorated officer stood in front of them, going over the reports on a palm-sized tablet. It was Rear Admiral Jekosky. Zalin approached him.

"Commander Zalin, reporting in," said Zalin, and he saluted.

"Ah, Commander Zalin, you're right on time as always," Jekosky replied, as he handed Zalin the device.

"Are these the updated specs on the ship?"

"Not much has changed from your briefing. There's just some extra cargo."

"Four ground vehicles. . . This operation doesn't even require us to enter atmospheric conditions. Why am I getting stuck with them?"

"They're being delivered to the planet's surface after your missions. However, the main fleet will be returning to restock on fuel and ammunition. There simply won't be any room to load them while they're here, so you're taking them in advance. Will this be a problem, commander?"

"No sir. So where are the other members of this operation?"

"Your subordinate, Lieutenant Yoss Nutters should have already been here by now," replied the Admiral, as he checked the time.

A man approached them. He was about average height with salt and pepper hair. He wore a blue jumpsuit over his uniform and carried an open beer in his hand. The Rear Admiral stormed past Zalin and approached him, his face turning bright red.

"Nutters! Get rid of that damn drink and report to your position!" yelled the Admiral, snatching the can and stomping it into the floor. His voice boomed and echoed throughout the entire hangar. He pointed to the ship behind Zalin, "Go. . . now! You're holding up this entire operation!"

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't stopped me and spilled my beer," Nutters replied. He passed by the Admiral and walked up the ship's service ramp. The Admiral stood there for a moment and regained his composure.

"Are you ready to go Commander Zalin?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I'm good to go."

"Well then, get ready for launch."

Zalin made his way up the ramp and into the ship. He had been on a ship like this once before, but never for scientific reasons. He made his way to the bridge. As he walked in he could see Nutters already at the console, operating the controls. A large military pack sat next to him on the floor. Zalin took his seat in the captain's chair and set his down as well. Nutters slouched down in his chair, put his feet up on the console, and cracked open another beer from his bag.

"We're good to go whenever you're ready," Nutters said, and he took a drink.

Zalin leaned over his console and spoke into the intercom, "This is Commander Zalin operating experimental destroyer Icarus. We are ready for launch."

"Hangar 02 observatory to Icarus, the hangar is now empty. You are clear for launch. Good luck and godspeed," the voice replied. Zalin released the switch. He sank back into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good, he thought to himself. He hoped that the rest of the mission went just as smoothly as this, considering there were only the two of them. He didn't mind letting those under his command break a few rules. As long as the work was done, he didn't mind.

"Okay Lieutenant, take us out," he said.

Nutters reached over and punched a few buttons with his free hand. The ship's lower vent opened and it began to hover, cushioned on a bed of pressurized exhaust. The hangar bay door slowly creaked open. A blue sheet of energy stood between the inside of the ship and the unforgiving vacuum of space. It wrapped around the Icarus as it graced its way outside. Zalin watched as they left behind everyone they knew. The battleship where they started from, shrinking away in the distance until it resembled one of countless stars.

"That's enough distance Lieutenant Nutters. Are you ready to begin the experiment?" Zalin asked.

Nutters placed his empty beer on the console and pulled out another. He spun his chair around to face Zalin.

"Yeah. Let's do this thing," he replied. "Just one question sir. What exactly are we doing?"

Zalin rolled his eyes. Was he really that incompetent? His file said that he had been with the military twice as long as himself. Didn't he read his briefing? He should be familiar with this sort of thing by now. He had never seen anyone so unprepared, yet so relaxed before a mission. He himself was a little tense, but this man acted as though he were relaxing in his own home. He just sat there with a half-smile on his face, sipping his beer.

"We're testing the new dimensional warp drive. It's supposed to allow us to travel large distances in a fraction of the time it normally would. We are to report to a research station two light-years from here. Normally, it'll take two months to go that far," Zalin explained.

"Got it, So what do we do if this thing's so advanced?" Nutters asked.

"We simply enter these co-ordinates that the think tanks gave us, go into limbo, then jump to our destination."

"Limbo? Isn't that a bit religious, commander?"

"It's just one of many dimensions parallel to our own or something. We go there, then come back to our own in the place of our choosing. We have to be careful which one we go to. That's why we need to enter these commands ourselves." Zalin said, as he tossed a tablet to Nutters. "It'll take us to one that is relatively safe. We'll be there for a while until the drive recharges, then we go home."

Nutters finished his beer and began to enter the commands into the console. When he was done he put his feet back up and signaled that he was done with a thumbs up. Zalin looked over the many buttons to choose from. He had never been in charge of an entire ship before, let alone one with hardware this advanced. He held his hand over the console for a moment, wondering what this place would look like when he arrived. Would it be an empty void or like something from a cartoon? The possibilities were endless. Slowly, he pressed down the button, as though it would somehow make the whole process slower too.

The ship's form began to warp and twist upon itself. Like a funhouse mirror, it worked its way between dimensions, finally squeezing through with a flash of bright white light. After what felt like an eternity on an amusement park ride they couldn't get off of, Zalin and Nutters finally made it to the other side. Zalin closed his eyes and placed his hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from making a mess he didn't feel like cleaning up.

Nutters kicked his beer can across the floor and threw up his arms in frustration. "Damn it! Everything looks exactly the same! What a rip-off!"

"Zalin waited a moment, then opened his eyes, still feeling ill. "Well that's – a little – disappointing".

"Sir? You sick?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly – fine Lieutenant. Let's – at least look – for something to study while – the dimension drive recharges."

Nutters opened another beer and pored over the scanner displays for a few minutes. Zalin picked up and thumbed through the bag that he brought along. He was looking forward to finally being put back in the field after being on these wretched spaceships for what felt like years. He brought along his service revolver that was retrofitted to fire the archaic shell ammunition. He never was fond of anything more advanced. The lasers were nice and accurate, but nothing compared to the feel and weight of the old stuff. He flipped it open. It was a fairly heavy weapon, only holding five shots, but it was versatile. It could utilize 12 gauge shotgun shells or .45 magnum rounds. The pack also held his other weapon, a project that he made himself. It was crafted from an obsolete sniper rifle, now pistol. It only held eight shots, but he felt better around armored things with it. It could punch through most of the lighter body armors with a single shot. He set the weapons aside and pulled out his old tactical vest. Not too good in terms of protection, but it had some pockets for extra ammo, bandages, or whatever else was needed. He reached into the bottom of the bag, pushing past his dress uniform and pulling out three metallic devices. Each one had two glass cylinders filled with liquid, one red and one blue. A bar ran along their sides. He held one tightly and both cylinders produced a syringe. When released, they retracted back inside. Everything was checked and accounted for, even the extra ammo, combat knife, and flash grenades.

These things weren't as much as he usually carried; they were enough to get him equipment clearance through the checkpoints after the experiment was over. He looked forward to finally getting off these ships and back into the battlefield. Anywhere other than a spaceship would do.

"Commander! Did you hear me? I said we found a planet," Nutters said. Apparently Zalin had been distracted for longer than he thought.

"What? Really? Scan it."

"Already did. . . Commander. . . There's life there. . . and oxygen. We could literally walk around on the surface."

He couldn't believe it. Not only was the first journey into another dimension successful, but there was a legitimate encounter with life to boot. This was fantastic. The leaders back at home could wait a little while. Bringing back a living creature instead made their experiment feel insignificant.

"Want to check it out?" Zalin asked, as a gleeful smile crossed his face.

"Sounds like a plan," said Nutters, as he began to bring the ship around. The ship hung in the night sky like a beacon. The belly glowing red from entering the atmosphere gave it the semblance of a fireball streaking across the sky.

"Bring stellar thrusters offline. Switch to atmospheric turbines," Zalin ordered.

"Yes sir," Nutters replied. He flipped through the controls. The ship's engines cut out, the blue glows fading away. They flickered and roared to life as orange flames took their place. Two of them poured out thick plumes of black smoke before dying out again, leaving one. The consoles filled with red warning lights as a multitude of systems across the ship began to fail. The once peaceful bridge was now bathed in an ominous red light as the ship drew off of reserve power.

"Commander, we've lost power from the core," Nutters said, frantically pounding the controls. Zalin leapt from his seat and ran over to help.

"Damn scientists! Their device blew out the capacitors! We have to land. Now!" Zalin shouted.

"We're losing altitude. There's nowhere to land. It's all mountains."

"Bring us down over there in that patch of trees," Zalin said, as he pointed out a spot on the display. There indeed was a small forest tucked away.

"Yes, sir. If I can keep the nose up, it should make it, but it won't be pretty. Could you hold my beer? I got this."

"You're worried about that at a time like this!" Zalin glared.

"Don't make me choose, sir."

This ship roared over the horizon, twin trails of black smoke in its wake. The front reared upward and its underside scraped across the ground. A tower of dust and smoke filled the air as it tore through the forest, snapping dozens of trees like twigs. The nose came down and dug into the earth, uprooting trees and scattering them as it plowed through. It finally came to rest at the base of a plateau, marking the crash site like a mountainous tombstone.

Nutters leaned back in his seat and breathed a sigh of relief. He took a drink from his can, which never left his grip.

"Like a glove," Nutters said with a smile, as he turned to Zalin, who had been tossed about the bridge like a ragdoll. He was sprawled across the floor. A line of blood trickled down his face as he grasped one of the consoles and used it to pull himself up to his feet.

"Good job – lieutenant. Let's – assess the damage – and see – if we can – fix this heap. Maybe get – it flying again,"

"I'll get the bandages," said Nutters, as he leapt from his chair and casually strolled out.

Zalin staggered to the doorway and braced himself against the frame. He wiped the blood from his eyes and made his way to the medical bay. It was a small room with a few metal tables for patients. Nutters was nowhere to be found. Where could he have wandered off to? He wandered the halls for a few minutes, checking the damage. The various metal plates and supports were now twisted and jagged, especially on the lower decks, where the frame of the floor protruded upward like sheets of spikes. It was like a game of dungeons and dragons and the rogue ran off.

Zalin made his way to the upper decks. A faint metallic pounding could be heard in the distance. He wandered through the halls, the reserve power lights bathing everything in an eerie red glow. The pounding was getting louder. Zalin approached engineering. The sliding steel door was jarred and stuck half-open. Certainly no one was dumb enough to just bang things together. It had to be something else. The pounding echoed from within the room on the other side of the door. Zalin drew his revolver and slowly stepped through the doorway. His arms draped at his sides in disappointment as he rounded the first turbine. It was Nutters. He was swinging wildly at one of the three turbine engines, trying to free it from the splintered pieces of its own supports, most likely from the earlier landing. The engine behind it looked okay, but the other had a support beam driven through and through. Zalin put the revolver away.

"Really Lieutenant? Shouldn't we at least check the one that isn't . . . you know. . . completely fucked?"

"That one's - fine. The other - one's gone, but - this one - might still be – salvageable," replied Nutters, as he pounded away with the hammer.

"Well, we know what's wrong with the engines now and the lower deck is compromised," Zalin said, as he checked the time. "It's late. Why don't we get some rest? The sun on this planet should be rising soon and it'll be more efficient to work when there's actually light."

"Nah, I'm good – for now. You – go ahead and – rest though, - Commander. You did – get tossed around – pretty good in the – crash. I'll take care of – checking out damage – to the ship – in the meantime."

"Are you sure? Will you be okay by yourself for a little while?"

Nutters stopped hammering for a moment, an irritated look on his face. "Commander, with all due respect, I'm thirty-one years old and you're what. . . twenty-four?"

"Twenty-five."

"I'm pretty sure neither of us need a babysitter. I'll be fine."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Lieutenant. I'll see you in a few hours."

Zalin made his way to his quarters. The rooms didn't feature much, only a bed, storage trunk, a steel mirror, and whatever each crew member brought along with them or had delivered. He always hated the quarters on these military ships: they reminded him of prison cells. He hated the beds most of all. They felt like concrete slabs, but he was tired and his head was still sore from the landing. He laid on his back and pulled out the tablet. Although the Lieutenant said he'll be fine, he didn't want to take the gesture for granted. He set the alarm for a few hours. The sun should have risen by then. He laid his head down and passed out, dropping the tablet on the floor.

He awoke a few hours later, the rising sun creeping through the window. The tablet blared loudly from the floor, but just out of reach. If he wanted it to stop screeching, he'd have to move. He sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes. He picked up the device and silenced the alarm. As he walked into the hallway, the air was surprisingly fresh. It was a little too crisp to be air from the stuffy respirators on the ship. What could have changed? It was like he was standing outside. Then it hit him. It was from outside. He bolted through the halls in search of his Lieutenant. He slowed to a walk as he rounded a corner. Sunlight was shining in from the cargo hold. The service ramp was down. Outside, he found Nutters busily repairing part of the ship. Several hull plates lay scattered around him. Zalin saw one of them bounce. Something was in there.

"Lieutenant," Zalin called out.

"Morning Commander. Sleep Well?" Nutters asked, not taking focus from his work.

"Don't move. There's something in there, under the plates."

"Oh that. I know."

"What?"

"Yeah, check it out," Nutters said, as he rummaged through the metal plates. He pulled out a rat the size of a small dog. It had purple fur and a white underside spanning between its jaw and belly. Two circular ears rested atop its head. Its long purple tail coiled into a spiral.

"It's a rat!" Nutters said gleefully. "I named him Charlie." The creature seemed remarkably calm for a wild animal. It actually seemed quite tame as Zalin watched him play with it.

"You can't just go around befriending the wildlife, Lieutenant. You're not a Disney princess," Zalin said.

"But it came right up to me. Isn't it cute? Can I keep it, Commander?" Nutters pleaded, stroking the creature's short purple fur.

"Tata rat tat tata," It called out. It's eyes grew wide and tear filled as it silently pleaded with Zalin. Nutters placed his chin on the creature's head, making the same expressions, complete with lip quiver.

"Oh for the love of. . . fine, but it's your responsibility," Zalin said, rolling his eyes. They were already in sync enough to irritate him together with their antics. He was now outnumbered by idiots. "Just don't let it get in the way."

* * *

**Behind the characters:**

Zalin: An NPC from a Dungeons and Dragons: Futuristic setting. Used here as the main human character. He is more comfortable on the ground and cannot stand the confines of space. His name was generated from randomly selected letters.

Nutters, Yoss: A comic relief NPC from the same campaign setting. A skilled pilot by trade. He almost always has a beer on him. His last name is based on a comment made by a player at his expense.


	2. Chapter 2: Choking Hazard

**Chapter 2: Choking Hazard**

* * *

"Sweet! Thank you Commander," Nutters said, tossing the creature into the air. It squealed gleefully with each toss. Zalin leaned in to get a closer look. Nutters held it so he could see. It called out again as it squirmed his hands.

"Why is it imitating an old machine gun?" Zalin asked.

"I don't know. That's just the noise it makes, and it's so fuzzy," Nutters said, putting the creature down. It buried itself back under the metal plates.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get back to repairs."

"Okay, but may I speak freely sir?"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Can we cut the formalities? We may be here awhile and being called by my rank gets old fast. Just call me Nutters."

"Sure, why not. You can call me Zalin."

They worked fervently repairing the ship. The sun was high in the sky when Zalin heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. Nutters was busy on the other side of the ship, leaving Zalin by himself near the loading ramp. He turned in the direction of the noise, a small dog appeared. Its matted grey fur offset by its red nose. Zalin knelt down on one knee. Maybe this one would be tame too. It charged up to him, leapt off his knee and sank its short fangs into his collar. It didn't break the skin, but it still hurt quite a bit. Zalin grasped the flailing pup by the nape of its neck and with a sharp tug, pulled it loose. He swung the creature around and looked it eye to eye, or at least tried to as it flailed wildly, snapping at his face. He simply held it there and watched it fight. It'll get tired eventually, he thought.

"Are we quite done?" he asked the angry pup. It paused for a moment, and promptly tried to take a bite out of his face. Zalin sighed in disappointment, "Guess not."

The sound of gunfire broke up the happy moment as Nutters came barreling around the corner. He stormed up the loading ramp. Zalin just watched in confusion.

"Zalin, you better run like a bitch! I'll open the starboard hatch! Hurry!" Nutters shouted, as the ramp began to close back into the underside of the ship.

What was he on about this time? It was just a pup and if there were more, how could they be a threat. Sure they were pretty feral, but it's not like it's a problem they couldn't solve. It soon became clear why his Lieutenant was running as about a dozen large black hounds bounded around the corner, barking, howling, and snapping their jaws. He dropped the pup like a hot potato and drew his pistol. He had never ran harder in his life as he dashed around the wing of the ship, his boots tearing up fresh soil behind him. One of the hounds closed in on him. He leveled his pistol and fired, hitting the hound in the shoulder. It dropped to the ground, motionless. The others gathered around their fallen pack member as Zalin turned around and started running again. Something caught his eye in the distance.

It was Charles. The poor creature was wounded underneath the wing. The hounds resumed their pursuit, looking for revenge. Zalin turned around and charged towards the wing, directly at the creatures. He fired again, dropping two more as he dove under the wing and reached for Charles motionless form. The hounds made a metallic screech as they ran across the wing and dug their claws into the metal just above him. He felt a sharp pain in his leg as one of them bit down and began to pull. Was this really happening? Was he really risking his life for some rat? He rolled onto his back and grabbed hold of a protruding metal bar, one of the supports jutting out from inside the wing. He frantically kicked the hound repeatedly, but it held on, biting deeper into his leg. How much punishment could this thing take? Just let go already. He was starting to lose his grip on the support. He had to think fast. The rest of the hounds were already starting to make their way underneath the wing to get their own bite at him. He pointed his pistol at the hound and fired. The shot flew past the hound's ear, splintering a tree in the distance. He fired again and again. The third shot striking home, setting his leg free. He pulled himself further in and crawled his way to the rat. He snatched it up and continued crawling out, climbing to his feet. The hounds continued to make their way to him, crawling under the wing he just left. A stream of blood poured from his leg. There was no way for him to run now. He fired at the hounds, stopping one, then another before the pistol clicked empty. Where did these things even come from? Was there no end to them? Clutching the rat and out of ammo, he limped his way to the starboard side of the ship, hoping the hounds he stopped would buy him some precious time.

He rounded the rear of the ship. There it was, the service hatch, but wasn't open yet. Where the hell was Nutters? What was taking him so long? He made his way to the hatch. On the other side, he could hear footsteps from inside. It was about time. More hounds barreled around the corner as the hatch started to lift open. He rolled the unconscious Charlie under the gap and dropped prone.

"Close the hatch! Close it now!" he shouted, frantically clawing his way underneath. Nutters flipped the switch and the hatch stated to close. He ran over to Zalin and dragged him inside. Zalin laid there panting heavily as the hounds scratched at the hatch, unable to fit under the gap as it closed.

"You okay?" Nutters asked, panting heavily as well.

"What the hell was that? What did you do to piss those things off?"

"They came out of nowhere. I told Charlie to run, but he wouldn't. He lured them away so I could escape. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead right now."

Zalin looked over at the rat next to him. Its wounds were deep. There's no way it could have survived. "Too bad we can't say the same for Charlie."

Nutters picked up Charlie's body, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll see to it that he gets the respect he deserves. Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine. Just do what you gotta do."

Nutters began to walk down the hall, pausing for a moment. "Oh, Zalin, thanks for retrieving his body. I didn't know him very long, but it means a lot. I'll be in the medical bay if you need me." He made his way down the hall.

Zalin grasped the frame of the wall of the hallway and pulled himself to his feet. He limped through the halls to the lower decks where the extra medical supplies were stored. While bandaging his leg, he could hear something. It sounded like something eating, paper tearing, and scratching. Damn it, one of them made it into the food storage, he thought to himself. He drew his revolver and limped to the door. A gaping hole from his waist down was literally shredded out of it. Damn, whatever this was, it could tear through his tactical vest in an instant. He had to make his shots count. It's not like he could run away. He pressed the button next to the door. The gears were grinding, but it didn't move. Figures, shards of metal will usually jam up anything. He knelt down and crawled through the hole, keeping his revolver ahead of him. It was dark, the only light being from the keypad on the wall. Too bad it didn't light up very far. He crouched under it and pulled back the weapon's hammer. The sounds stopped silent. His heart racing in his chest, he looked for something, anything he could see. He could hear the ticking of claws on the cold steel floor. He tried to control his breathing to stop himself from shaking. If he didn't keep it together, he was probably going to die. The ticking grew closer and closer. His hands were trembling far too much at this point to hold his pistol. He set it down, drew his knife, and placed his back to the wall. There was no point is trying to escape now, whatever was in this room with him knew he was here as the sound of claws on steel grew even louder. Zalin strained to make out a shadow just outside his reach. Whatever it was, it was close. A shadowy canine figure began to form, just out of reach. It stepped into the dim light of the keypad. It wasn't one of the hounds from before, it was something different. Its four wide paws each sported three wicked black claws. Its body covered in pure white fur. A fluffy white choker of fur adorned its neck. A black oval rested on its forehead amid a tuft of even more white. It had a grey tail like a scythe, four spikes on its hind leg's heels, and front leg elbows. It looked at Zalin with crimson eyes from its short muzzled feline face. A wicked scythe-like horn protruded from the right side of its head.

This was worse that he'd thought. What was this thing? It looks like it was built for combat. He held up the knife in his trembling hand, his injured leg buckling beneath him. The creature just sat there, staring at him. What did it want? How did it get in? It was dangerously close. Zalin lunged for his revolver, only to have his hand pinned down by one of the creature's powerful claws. He thrust at it with the knife in his other hand. The creature parried it with its horn and flicked its head, throwing the knife across the room. Out of options, he looked at the creature. It watched him intently while it brushed the revolver aside, well out of reach. It sat next to him, assured of its superior position.

"Absol sol sol absol ab absol (Any more toys for me to take away?)" It barked softly. It looked at Zalin's leg, which had leaked through its bandage and began to pool on the floor.

"What do you want? What are you saying?" Zalin asked, his voice trembling.

"Sol sol Absol ab Absol (Wait here. I'm going to help you.)" The creature stepped off of Zalin and ran through the hole in the door.

Zalin lay there for a moment to catch his breath, still trembling from coming face to face with death. The creature had left, but it might come back. He began to crawl towards his revolver, reaching blindly in the darkness for it. His leg felt numb. He looked back to see a trail of blood and more still flowing. This was bad. Why didn't he take more care and stitch it up? Something must have ruptured. If he didn't find a way to stop the bleeding he was going to die here. He could hear the metallic ticking of the creature's claws. It was coming back. He reached into the darkness and flailed his arms wildly, hoping to find something, anything to fight with. His hands were grasping at open air as the creature returned through the doorway, a small blue berry clutched in its mouth.

"Sol sol ab Absol ab ab sol (Silly man. Come here and eat this, it will help.)"

"Ju . . . just go away. Leave me alone!"

The creature walked up and sat on top of his chest. Having lost a lot of blood, he was too weak to force it off.

"Ab ab sol Absol sol Absol (Just eat the berry before you die.)"

"You're not making me eat that. Hell no."

"Absol ab ab (Oh, for Arceus' sake,)" the creature howled, as it reared up on its hind legs, bringing down the full force of its front paws on Zalin's chest. His mouth flew open as he gasped for air. It leaned down and pressed its lips to his, thrusting its tongue and the berry deep into Zalin's mouth. He struggled to turn his head, but it was no good. The creature held him firmly in place with one of its paws. Their tongues writhed against one another as he desperately tried to force the berry out. Every time he got close, it swirled its tongue around his, causing the berry to slide back down. The creature placed its paw on his chest and dug in its sharp claws. Zalin flinched from the sharp pain and the berry slid to the back of his throat. The creature pulled away, placed its paw on his neck, and pressed gently.

"Sol ab sol ab (Swallow it, swallow it)"

He choked the berry down and took a deep breath, air filling his lungs. The creature stepped off of him. He rolled onto his belly, reached into the darkness, and pulled out the revolver. He staggered to his feet, leveled the weapon at the creature, and pulled back the hammer. The metallic click resounded against the silence and his panting. He paused, holding the weapon. Where did he get the strength to stand? His leg was torn apart, but there was no more pain. He knelt down, maintaining his aim as he fumbled to remove the bandages. His wound was gone, completely healed without a scar or any sign it had ever existed. How could this be? The only thing that happened was. . . the berry. He lowered the weapon, still on one knee, and stared at the creature.

"Absol (Good boy)," it cooed, a satisfied expression on its face.

"Um. . . thank you. . . and sorry," he said, realizing how he acted. If it weren't for this creature sitting in front of him, he'd be dead. The creature approached him as he extended his hand. He ran his fingers through its white fur as it nuzzled his arm. He put the revolver away and hugged the creature tightly, grateful to still be alive.

"Sol sol Absol sol ab ab (Well, this is a little unexpected)," it squeaked softly, shocked by being pulled in so quickly. He held it for only a moment before letting it go and stood up. He walked over to the door and crouched down to leave. The creature followed.

"No no, you can stay here. Eat whatever you'd like. It's the least I can do," he said, crawling through the hole. It followed again. He stopped in his tracks and licked his lips. He could taste what seemed like cinnamon. He remembered hearing the creature ripping things open. Damn, it ate the donuts, I wanted those, he thought to himself. His face turned red as he recalled the . . . intimate . . . moment where his life was saved a few moments later.

"Was this thing trying to save me or make out with me?" he thought to himself out loud.

"Absol ab absol (A little of both, actually)," the creature purred. He turned around, his face growing more red with embarrassment.

"I – I can't understand a thing you say. C – can you understand me?" he asked, not wanting to hear the answer. The creature nodded with the same satisfied grin as before. His embarrassment deepened as he forced an awkward half-smile.

"Well, thank god the lieutenant didn't see anything," he said as he turned and began to climb the ladder to the upper decks.

Absol Absol sol Absol sol (Would you like him to see?)" the creature purred. Zalin knew it was something at his expense, but how could he argue with something that he couldn't understand? He took a step on the main deck, where the bridge was located. There was a soft metallic noise coming from below, he turned to look. Slowly, but surely, the creature was climbing the ladder, one rung at a time. He waited; after all it was already in the ship anyway, there's no point in having it get lost somewhere. As it reached the floor, he reached down and helped it up.

"Okay. You can come along, just don't touch anything," he said.

"Absol sol absol absol ab (Oh, really? You wanna play that game?)"

He took a few steps down the hall before something pulled on his leg, tripping him to the ground. The creature climbed on his back and began to repeatedly jump up and down.

"Sol sol sol (Touch, touch, touch)." It squeaked as it gleefully bounced on him again and again. He rolled over and rose to his feet.

"Not funny," he scolded. The creature simply stared at him with a wide grin. "You are kind of cute, aren't you." He stepped into the bridge, Nutters was already there, looking over some security monitors.

"We have company Zalin. You should take a loo. . . Where did that one come from?" Nutters said, as the creature entered the bridge.

"It was wandering the lower decks. On an unrelated note, we're out of cinnamon donuts."

"Damn it! We had donuts? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What about this 'company', Nutters?"

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Small Grey Hound: A Poochyena

Large Black Hounds: Mightyenas. Zalin is too focused on escaping to gather a decent description and omits their white underbellies from the narration.

The Mysterious Creature: An Absol


	3. Chapter 3: Housewarming

**Chapter 3: Housewarming**

* * *

"Oh yeah. Have a look." Nutters pointed at the monitors. Several windows showed different camera angles of the outside. They were normally used for maneuvering the ship during docking, but they worked good enough as surveillance too. There were several humanoid forms outside as well as a few four legged ones. Each one was a different color, but they did have some things in common. Each walked on a set of canine legs, ending in paws. They all seemed to have large pointed ears and short-muzzled canine faces. One wore leather armor, had spiky yellow fur, and a white spiky choker of fur. The other also wore armor, but appeared to be red. It sported a large fluffy golden tail and collar. Three smaller creatures accompanied them, but wore no armor. One was brown with a cream tipped bushy tail and cream colored collar. The second was lilac in color. It wasn't as fluffy as the others and its tail split into two near the end. The last one, wandering around alone was jet black with yellow rings wrapping around its ears and tail. Circles of the same color could be seen on the outside of its arms and legs. It got close and stared into one of the cameras with deep red eyes. The four legged creatures were brown and cream colored, black, yellow, and lilac colored, just like their humanoid counterparts. The only figure without a four legged counterpart was the red and gold one.

"Well, do you want to make some friends?" Zalin asked, reloading his pistol.

"Your concept of friends is kind of screwed if you're going to need that gun to do it," replied Nutters.

"Just a precaution. I'm not taking any chances. Especially after getting mauled earlier."

"Can we go now? I swear I saw women. And they're fluffy. Fluffy! Imagine it Zalin. Imagine it!" Nutters snatched his beer from the console and ran off.

"Just don't do or say anything stupid to piss them off. I want this first encounter to go well, damn it!" Zalin shouted. He placed his hand on his face and slid it down. He hoped Nutters didn't do anything dumb. Pissing off intelligent races, especially ones that could arm themselves, never ended well in the past. He placed the gun in its holster, he didn't want to have to use it. He went to his quarters and looked at his reflection. The creature followed him and watched in confusion as he talked to himself.

"Alright, you can do this Zalin. It's just a first encounter. Maybe they want to be friends. They want peace just like you do. It's gonna be a good day. A good day. . .for diplomacy. God. . . I hate diplomacy. It's so damn boring. But you can do this."

He walked over to the storage trunk at the end of the bed, opened it, and pulled out a small silver flask. He drank the entire contents of the flask before closing it and tossing it behind him. He cracked his knuckles, "Alright, let's do this."

"Absol sol ab absol ab ab absol sol (Really? A pep talk. Who even does that anymore?)," the creature howled, a disappointed tone in its voice.

Zalin made his way to the cargo bay and walked to the end of the ramp. He flipped the switch to lower it down. As the ramp connected to the soft earth, he could see one of the humanoids accompanied by its four legged counterpart. It was the spiky yellow ones. He stepped forward as it turned to face him. He had the think of something to say, and fast. Something welcoming or friendly that didn't sound cliché'. This would make history and that first word really had to count. The creature raised its arm and waved to him.

"Hey. We heard thunder coming from here. Are you okay?" It asked, its voice distinctly male. Damn, it beat him to the punch.

"Yes. I'm doing well. Just ran into some hounds," Zalin replied. "I'm Commander Zalin. What's your name?" Thunder? He thought to himself, the gunshots couldn't have been that loud.

It walked up to him and extended its hand. Apparently, these creatures were familiar with some of the same customs. Things just got a whole lot easier. Zalin shook its hand. "I'm Jolteon Prince Nikolai. It's nice to meet someone new." The four legged creature circled Zalin and sniffed him; He forced himself to ignore it, keeping his attention on Nikolai.

"It's nice to meet someone who isn't trying to eat my face for once," Zalin replied. Both chuckled slightly at the comment, trying to work through the awkwardness of introductions.

"Agreed."

"So, where are the rest of you? I saw five if I remember correctly."

"They're around. Your metal fort is fairly large. They'll get here eventually."

"Yeah. I guess it is a fort. . .now."

"What do you mean?"

"It used to fly. I'm not from around here. Not even close. You can probably tell by the swath of destruction." Zalin pointed to the trail left by the ship's 'landing'. Nikolai turned to see.

"I guess I didn't notice. We just got here." Nikolai smiled and chuckled awkwardly. The other creatures came around the corner and stood behind him.

"I'm taking that you lead this group?" Zalin asked.

"Yeah, just until we make it back to the Citadel. Let me introduce everyone. This is Eevee Princess Zara, Espeon Princess Sibyl, Umbreon Princess Selena, and Flareon Princess Vulcan." Nikolai motioned towards the brown and cream colored girl first, then the lilac colored one, and the black and yellow one. The last he motioned towards was Vulcan, the red furred female with a golden fluffy tail and collar that stood next to him. The other princesses all wore simple outfits meant for travelling, while Nikola and Vulcan wore leather armor. The three girls smiled shyly and blushed as their names were called one by one. Vulcan stepped forward and shook Zalin's hand, just as Nikolai did. Maybe he wouldn't need his gun after all. They seemed friendly enough.

"So, how many more humans are there besides you?" Vulcan asked.

"Oh, it's just me and my subordinate. Wait a second. How do you know I'm a human? I mean, I didn't tell you or anything," Zalin said.

"Well, you see, humans show up from time to time, though never like you."

"What do you mean, like me?"

"They have always come through portals and they usually have metal armor. You're just here, with this. . . giant metal thing."

"Were these armored humans called 'knights' or something by chance?"

"Well, yeah, how do you know?" Vulcan asked

"We used to have them. A long long time ago. But that's ancient history," Zalin said.

"That's too bad. Everyone here likes humans, since they're so rare."

"Rare? You mean there's no humans here?"

"Not a single one. At least, not normally. When they do show up, the different races from the various citadels try to get them to stay as their guests. The longer the better."

"Why? We humans aren't anything special."

Nikolai laughed, amused by Zalin's statement. "They said that too. However, over time, humans take on the qualities of the race that they stay with."

"It's even faster if we ma – ow! Selena, that hurt!" Sibyl piped in, before getting jabbed in the side by the Umbreon. "I was only gonna say ma – ow! Stop it!"

"Nevermind them," Nikolai said. "Shouldn't your subordinate be here with you?"

"Yes, he took off before me. He should already be here," Zalin said, as he looked back into the ship. He saw Nutters' shadow on the wall in the hall inside. "It's about time. What took you so lo. . . long?" Nutters walked down the ramp. He was dressed in a ceremonial military uniform and his hair was neatly styled. Zalin looked him over, impressed at the improvement. Too bad Nutters looked better than he did right now. Clean uniforms always were better than dirty combat gear.

"You said to make a good impression, and besides, there are girls here," Nutters smiled at them. "Look how pretty they are." The three girls gleefully squealed and ran up to him, surrounding him. He looked at Zara, who was standing in from of him. "Ooh, and they are fluffy," he said as he placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm. She shuddered at his touch.

"Ooh, I like this one," cooed Zara. "I wanna take him home." She began to drag her finger across his chest, her eyes wide.

"He is quite handsome too," Selena said. He scratched behind her ear with his free hand. She dropped to her knees in ecstasy.

"Oh, sweet Arceus! Yes, right there, right there," she called out. She laid on her side as he continued to scratch her, her eyes rolled back as she clawed at the steel ramp. She was feeling too good to move or even stand. Nutters had a wide grin on his face, he was clearly enjoying this too, though probably not as much as Selena.

"Can we take him home? Please Nikolai, please please please!" Sibyl pleaded, jumping excitedly up and down.

"You'll have to ask Commander Zalin here," Nikolai said.

"Can we take him home mister Zalin sir? Please?" she begged Zalin, her hands clutched together. A set of wide violet eyes pleaded to him.

"Well. . .I don't know," Zalin began to think. He placed his finger to his chin as a smile crossed his face. He couldn't let Nutters have all of the spotlight. He didn't have a problem letting him go if things were going this well. Maybe it'll be amusing to see just how badly they want him. "He's a big responsibility, you know."

"Permission for a little R&R, sir?" Nutters asked. Wide eyes looked at Zalin as he stopped playing with the girls. "Just think of the . . . diplomatic relations."

The other girls placed their chins on his shoulders, Zara's on his head. Their eyes wide and pleading, "Please," they begged him.

How could he say no to those faces? It was just heartbreaking. "Well. I guess it couldn't hurt to relax. It has been a long day. Just come back here tomorrow, okay Lieutenant," Zalin said.

"But sir. . . I'm still mourning," Nutters said, his eyes still wide. Was he really going to pull that, the pity card. Zalin sighed. Charlie did save Nutters' life after all and he has been working hard on the ship. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't have walked away from the landing. Zalin felt he owed him something in return. The girls held him close after hearing his words. They tried to comfort him while looking at his commander with big sad eyes. Damn, they were good at this.

"Really? You only knew him for . . . fine. I'll see you back in three days. No more, and take your tablet with you if I need to contact you." Zalin said.

"They won't work unless there's satellites though."

"Yeah, for voice communications, but texting is good for forty miles. Now, go. . . and have fun."

"Thank you sir."

"Looks like it's just us then," Zalin said as he turned to face Nikolai and Vulcan, wide grins across their faces. They did just witness him give in to a bunch of girls.

The girls squealed and practically carried Nutters down the ramp. They pulled and clung to him as they walked through the forest followed by their four legged counterparts, Nikolai's included. Their gleeful giggling being heard long after they were out of sight. Zalin was by himself now. It was just him and the two armored figures that remained.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Zalin said.

"Yeah, they tend to get like that when they're 'wanting'," Nikolai explained.

"My Lieutenant should be happy for a while then. Want to come in?" He asked, as he motioned up the ramp. They nodded and followed him.

Zalin closed the ramp behind them and led them through the halls of the ship, which were still cast in red light from reserve power.

"It is always this dark and. . . red?" Nikolai asked.

"Trust me, it's normally bright and pleasant. Things got pretty messed up in the crash. I was about to start working on fixing that before you arrived," Zalin replied. As they walked through the halls, the white fluorescent lights began to flicker with their passing.

"Damn, must be an electrical problem."

"Did you say electricity? Then it's probably my fault. I have power over it," Nikolai said. Zalin turned to face him.

"Really? Prove it," Zalin said, as he removed the cover form one of the lights running through the wall and pulled out one of the long fluorescent bulbs. He presented it to Nikolai.

"Just touch the ends and make it light up, if you can," Zalin said. There was no such thing as power over electricity, that was absurd. Nikolai held the ends of the bulb in his hands and it flickered to life. Zalin stared vacantly, astounded.

"Well, I'll be damned," Zalin said. "How are you doing that."

"Like I said earlier, humans that stay with a race start to take on their qualities. Mine is electricity. Vulcan's here is fire," Nikolai replied.

"What was that one girl trying to say about the qualities being taken on faster? Her friend wouldn't let her finish."

"Well. . . ," Nikolai paused, trying to find the right words.

"If they mate with one of us, they get the qualities much faster," Vulcan said. Nikolai glared at her for being so blunt. "Male or female, it doesn't matter, either," Vulcan blurted out.

"Yes Vulcan, but I was not trying to sound so. . . crude about it," he scolded.

"And that's why you don't really get laid."

"There's a lot more to it than mating, Vulcan. Anything intimate will work, just not as fast."

Zalin stepped between them, trying to keep them from arguing further. "Well, that's enough about that." He never noticed how tall they were before. Their canine legs granted them extra height. Nikolai was the same height as Zalin, however Vulcan stood at least four inches more. Their bodies weren't much larger than a normal human, though Nikolai was more slender. He appeared much more agile than the Flareon did. "Nikolai, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure," replied Nikolai. He stuck his tongue out at Vulcan, who glared back.

"Follow me with that light. Now that I can actually see, I can repair the capacitors and get the power back on."

The stepped into the generator room, located at the heart of the ship. Without windows, the only lights were a few red orbs in the corners, just bright enough to see silhouettes of the machines. They walked to the center of the room and Zalin knelt down in front of a large cylindrical device. A small pillar of blue light emitting from the center went to the ceiling.

"Is this the capacitor thing?" Nikolai asked,

"Yes. It holds power for the ship. Without it, all the extra power is wasted. All I have to do is replace a few parts," explained Zalin, as he pulled the cover from the device. He reached in and pulled out a circuit board, completely blackened. "There's one that needs replacing." He tossed it aside and pulled out the remaining boards. "And another one, and another, god damn they're all fried." He pulled a metal crate from a nearby shelf and set it on the ground. He slid the new boards into place. The main lights brightened things up when the last one clicked in.

"That's much better. Does this one thing bring power to everything?" Nikolai asked, staring at the capacitor.

"Yup. It's new, so it's really easy to fix," Zalin replied. "And now the fun can begin." They looked at him skeptically, waiting for an explanation. "I'll show you around if you'd like. Not like there's much else to do right now anyway."

"The place is fascinating. I'd appreciate the tour," Nikolai said.

"I guess," Vulcan smiled, biting her lower lip. "Though I can think of something else that I'd rather d – ouch. Damn, than hurt, Nikolai." Nikolai swiftly jabbed her in the side.

Zalin forced an awkward smile. How was he supposed to keep them from bickering if they had elemental powers and he didn't? Besides, even if he had one, a taser would probably wouldn't affect Nikolai. He had to find another way to get them in a better mood.

As Zalin led them around the ship and showed them some of the technology, they quietly argued amongst themselves.

"What's wrong with you Nikolai?" Vulcan whispered.

"We just got here and you're already trying to hit on him," Nikolai quietly replied.

"But he didn't go with the other girls like the other one did. If he were interested in them, wouldn't we all be back at the citadel by now?"

"Queen Eevee sent us here to check out the noise, nothing more. Why can't you just control yourself?"

"What if he doesn't mind, Nikolai?"

"And if he does, you'll piss him off and we'll bring home one less human than we could have. Besides, can't you smell the Absol on him?"

"Well yeah, but I haven't seen one the whole time we've been here."

"Just wait and see if he's chosen them first. If not, hit on him all you like, but if you do piss him off, I'm not taking the blame for it."

They arrived at the lounge. It was a fairly spacious room. On one side there were two couches facing one another separated by a steel table. On the other, a large conference table with about a dozen chairs. Several storage cabinets lined the walls. The creature lay sprawled on one of the couches, deep asleep.

"You two wait here for a moment. Can I trust you to behave yourselves?" Zalin asked.

Vulcan's ears folded down in disappointment when she entered the room. She hoped not to find the source of the scent, even less so that it would be another female. They turned to Zalin and nodded in response to his question. Vulcan stared intently at the sleeping Absol while Nikolai explored the storage cabinets.

"Just look at all this stuff. Water, sweets, rum, sugar, powdered fruit, wait. . . what?" Nikolai said, as he pulled out a box of fruit flavored drink mix. "Powdered fruit, how is that even possible." He put the box back and pulled out another. "Hmm. . . sugar coated donuts. They look like bread, they shouldn't be too bad. Want one, Vulcan?"

"No. I'm not hungry," Vulcan replied, her gaze fixed on the sleeping absol. Nikolai walked over and put his arm over Vulcan's shoulder.

"Look, just because there actually is an Absol here doesn't mean anything. I mean, it's only a pawn, just like the ones that we brought with us. You know humans aren't interested in pawns. . . usually," Nikolai said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I guess you're right, Nikolai."

"You're damn right I'm right. Now, try one of these donut things or I'm not going to share."

"Ab sol sol Absol ab ab (You can't have him, he's mine.)" the absol barked softly.

"Oh, you're awake," Vulcan said, folding her ears back again, this time in anger." And no. He'll choose me, pawn. You just wait and see."

"My name is Malinda, use it," the absol barked, as she left the room. "Oh, and I've already gotten to first base. How did you do, nowhere I assume. Hehe."

Vulcan turned to Nikolai, who was busy stuffing his face. The box of donuts was half empty and crumbs lay strewn across the conference table.

"Do you think she's serious?" Vulcan asked.

"They – can get – possessive – sometimes. I – wouldn't worry – about it," Nikolai said, as he rabidly tore into the food. "We have to – take him back – with us. These are – amazing. Maybe he'll – show us how to – make more."

"Is there any reason other than the food for you?"

"Nope."

Zalin wandered the halls, looking for something to entertain his new guests. This diplomacy thing was all new to him. He was trained to shoot first with the option of asking questions later, not wave and shake hands. They weren't familiar with any of the things on the ship. If even a simple light bulb fascinated them, what was he supposed to do? If he gave them something as a peace offering, would they even be able to understand what such technology is? Everything onboard was far too advanced for them. Oh well, he thought to himself, he'll just give them food and drinks. They'll have to get over it if they're bored. He went to the mess hall and fetched some snacks and water. He stopped in his lieutenant's room and picked up two cases of beer for himself. Out of all the cases Nutters brought along, two shouldn't faze him. If his lieutenant was out with girls for three days while Zalin stayed and worked on the negotiations, he had no right to complain about it. Something on the desk caught his eye. Playing cards? Well, it's better than nothing.

He met Malinda in the hallway on his way back.

"Ab absol ab sol sol (Can you make them leave? Please)," said Malinda, a pleading tone in her voice.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Zalin asked. Malinda shook her head. "You have a home don't you? Just like they do?" Malinda nodded. "Don't worry. It's getting late, so we'll have guests staying with us tonight. I'll make sure you get back home tomorrow. Do you even know how to get home from here?"

"Sol (Yes!)" Malinda said, and nodded with a smile on her face. Zalin knelt down and scratched her head.

"Don't worry. You saved my life. You're my priority. I just have to make a good impression tonight, okay?"

"Sol ab (Okay)," she responded, as she nuzzled his face. He seemed sincere enough and he felt that he did owe her some form of gratitude. Pissing off the two guests when he didn't go home with them was a bonus for her. They made their way back to the lounge.

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Nikolai (Pokemorph Jolteon - M): His name is a variant spelling of Nikola. Based on Nikolai Tesla, the Siberian American inventor who contributed to the science of electricity.

Vulcan (Pokemorph Flareon - F): Her name is greek for fire. It is originally a male name, chosen here to symbolize power.

Zara (Pokemorph Eevee - F): Her name is Hebrew, meaning "to blossom". Chosen based on the Eevee's many evolutionary options.

Sibyl (Pokemorph Espeon - F): Her name, roughly translated, means "seer". Seer: A psychic who can see what the future holds.

Selena (Pokemorph Umbreon - F): Her name translates to "moon". Chosen for the evolution of Eevee to Umbreon at night.

Malinda (Absol - F): Her name translates to "moon". Chosen due to the crescent shaped horn on her head.


	4. Chapter 4: Shock and Awe

**Chapter 4: Shock and Awe**

* * *

"Okay everyone. I got some snacks and stuff. I figured you might be hun. . . already finished eating?" Zalin said, as he walked in. Vulcan and Nikolai sat at the crumb coated table, an empty box of donuts between them. Just what was it with these creatures and donuts?

"Nikolai did it. He ate the first one," said Vulcan, pointing at Nikolai.

"You had some too," Nikolai said, glaring back.

Zalin sighed, "It's fine. I have dozens more boxes stored away," Zalin said, as he placed the food on the small steel table across the room. He really didn't know if he had anymore donuts, but he'd rather lie than listen to them argue over such trivial things. He pulled the rum from the cabinet and poured three glasses.

"So, it seems you're staying the night tonight. That is, unless you'd rather go home in the dark," Zalin said, as he picked up one of the glasses. Malinda laid on the couch opposite of him, a smug grin on her face from the earlier conversation.

"It's that late already? I guess we're staying here for the evening," Nikolai said.

"Oh boy, a sleepover!" Vulcan shouted, as she gleefully ran over, sat on the couch next to Zalin, and wrapped her arms around him. "This will be so much fun!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will," Zalin said, his face buried in the golden tuft of fur on Vulcan's chest. Her fur was like fine velvet. He could feel her firm breasts on the sides of his face. It would have been enjoyable had he actually been able to breathe. His arm was extended as he struggled desperately not to spill his drink. "C – can you let me go now?" he choked out. Vulcan released him as he took a deep breath, finally able to breathe again. "That was . . . nice. Just warn me next time, okay?"

"Okay," she replied. Her face took on a slightly more reddish hue as she shyly turned away.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you guys. . . why did you bring your children along if you heard something as violent as . . . what did you say, thunder?"

"Children? We can't have children," Nikolai said. He sat down next to Malinda, not paying her any attention.

"Then what were those creatures that you brought along. They looked like smaller forms of . . .well. . . you. Why are you more human looking than they are?"

"Oh. Those are pawns. Each race has them. This absol for example, is a pawn."

"So, there's some of these 'absols' that look like you?

"Yes, but only two. Each citadel can only have one prince, princess, king, and queen."

"So, you're the only one of your kind? Or does the king look like you too?

"No, kings and queens look like the pawns do, just a lot bigger, tougher, and stronger. They can even communicate like we are now."

"Then where do they come from if there's only one of each."

"If any of them were to die. . . for whatever reason, a pawn will evolve and take their place."

"You can't reproduce. I guessing the king and queen are the same way. That leaves the 'pawns', which I'm guessing can," Zalin said. He refilled his empty glass. This was a lot to take in at once. If he was going to be stuck here for awhile, he may as well know what he's getting into. Vulcan kept her gaze locked on Zalin, watching his reactions, or lack of them in his case. He was good at hiding his expressions, though not so much with emotions. If he could remain calm, he was practically impossible to read.

"You catch on faster than the other humans did," Nikolai said.

"Thanks. If you can't reproduce or anything, why do you mate?"

"We still have needs and feelings too. It's just natural, that'll never change."

"Have you always had kings, queens, and all that?"

"It's been this way for a long time, longer than our records date. At least ours, anyway. I'm not sure about the other races. We pretty much keep to ourselves most of the time. It's some form of enchantment on our world. That same enchantment gives humans our abilities."

"Yeah, about that. My lieutenant went off with three of your girls. If he mates with them, will he get all of their abilities?"

"No, only the most recent girl's abilities. It takes some time to get them completely. He'll also have to learn the spells to use them."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say spells?"

"Yeah. Pawns, kings, and queens can use their abilities instinctively, while we have to use spells for them."

"Not to sound skeptical, but . . . spells, really. Is this a joke or have I had too much to drink already?"

"I guess I'll have to demonstrate. Watch closely. This one's called thunderbolt," Nikolai said, He got up and stood in the doorway. He closed his eyes in concentration and extended his hand. A radiant bolt of lightning erupted from his outstretched fingertips. It streaked down the hallway, knocking out all the lights and ripping up the floor panels before melting a hole in the steel door at the end of the hall.

"He'll also get stronger the longer he stays at the citadel or the more times he . . . you know," he said, as he sat back down. "Sorry, but that is the second time I've had to prove you wrong."

Zalin set his drink down. Well, Nutters is going to come back a changed man, for sure. Should he warn him? He could, but would he listen? Hey, don't have sex, you'll get superpowers. He decided to change the subject, trying not to worry about his Lieutenant too much.

"Well, enough about that. Want to learn how to play poker?" Zalin said, with a smile as he placed a deck of cards on the table.

"Are you okay? You seem a little stressed?" Vulcan asked, as she sat next to Zalin and put her arm over his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Didn't expect. . . that," Zalin said, as he motioned to the now derelict hallway. He reached for the bottle of rum, which was now empty. "Damn, we're out. I'll go get some more. Just wait here for a bit, okay." He stood up and walked to the doorway, Malinda rose to her feet and followed him. Vulcan crossed her arms, a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh, and Nikolai," said Zalin from the doorway, not turning to face him.

"Yeah?" Nikolai responded, a sly grin across his face.

"Just. . . don't do that again."

"Okay," Nikolai chuckled. Zalin left.

Things were starting to get interesting. He was learning so much about is new environment. Spells, transformations, getting mauled, then his life was saved by a demonic looking dog thing. Damn, it has been a long day, and it was only nine o' clock. If someone was going to have a drink, it would be him. He made his way to the cargo bay and checked the crates. Spare parts abound, but no booze. He went to the second cargo bay, where the vehicles were stored, Malinda still at his heels.

He walked in and flipped on the light. It was the first time he'd been in this room. The Admiral stored the vehicles and weapons here for the next crew shift after Zalin's mission was completed. Two armored ATVs sat near the service ramp, their wheels secured to the floor. Behind them was a four seat light truck with a small turret in the back. At the far corner sat a light hovertank, firmly secured by metal plates. Due to its high price, it was common to christen them with a decent bottle of wine, usually stored with them on their first mission. He walked up to the tank while Malinda was more interested in the ATVs. He climbed on top and opened the hatch, revealing a bottle of wine, strapped to the driver's seat. It was better than nothing.

He made his way towards the door, stopping to watch Malinda on one of the ATVs. She managed to sit on it properly, that alone was impressive enough. The real selling point was watching paw at the controls, trying to drive. He watched her for a few moments; she was just so adorable. He didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't turned on.

He made his way back to the lounge, stopping just outside the doorway. He could hear his guests talking inside. Maybe he'll know them better if he knew what they said when he wasn't around. He leaned against the wall, making sure to stay out of sight.

"That's a really bad idea, Vulcan, and you know it. You're just too rough for him right now," Nikolai said.

Well, it's not like I'm getting any back at the citadel. They're all afraid of me."

"You fried them! Of course they're all scared. So am I."

It's not my fault. I just can't control myself when I get excited."

"And you think he'll fare any better?"

"Well, he is the Alpha here. You know just how tough they can be."

"He didn't show any interest in the other girls. What makes you think he'll be interested in you?"

Zalin could hear her giggling. "He could be interested in you instead."

"Oh Arceus, let's hope not."

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I haven't been able to take my eyes of him since we got here."

"If he does show interest, show some restraint. I'd like him to come back with us alive."

"Nikolai, I know that."

"I don't think you do. There's a reason they call you Hell's Vixen back home."

Zalin rolled his back against the wall. They thought he was an alpha male or something. The thought was amusing. And what was the deal with Vulcan? He hadn't seen a single fire since she arrived. Was she really that powerful? Wait a minute! Was she interested in him? He'd been so preoccupied with being a good host and learning about this place that he neglected them as individuals. That had to change.

Zalin looked down at Malinda, who had also been listening.

"I guess it's time to get to know our guests," he said, as a grin twisted its way across his face. "But first. . . Nikolai."

"Sol sol absol (What's that look for?)" Malinda asked. She could see a glimmer in his eyes as his mind was working. "Absol absol sol (What are you thinking?)"

He looked at her and smiled mischievously. He seemed more relaxed, but something about him was different. She stared deeply into his eyes, desperately trying to figure out what was going through his mind with no success.

"It's time to pay him back for the hallway," he said, scratching her head. "Things are going to get really interesting." He got them food, drinks, and kept them comfortable. It was time to play with them a little bit.

"I couldn't find any more rum. I hope you like wine," Zalin said, as he and Malinda entered the room.

"That's fine," said Nikolai.

"Oh, how romantic," said Vulcan. Her armor was on the table on the other side of the room. In its place she wore a sleeveless white shirt that left her midsection exposed. Covering her legs was a pair of form fitting brown pants. Her long golden hair, no longer held under the armor, now flowed freely half-way down her back. Zalin couldn't help but pause at the change, mesmerized by her new voluptuous form. It took all he could do to shake himself free of her beauty and take a seat next to Nikolai. Malinda glared at her, also noticing the change before taking Zalin's old spot next to her.

"So, what happens if a human decides not to return with you?" Zalin asked. They both stared at him, taken off guard by his question.

"Why do you want to know? Are you not going to join your friend tomorrow?" Nikolai asked.

"Do you not like us?" Vulcan asked, as she seductively played with her hair.

"No, I do like you. It's just that. . . I want to return this absol home," Zalin replied. They turned to Malinda, who had a smug look on her face.

"Why would you choose her over us?" Vulcan asked, glaring at Malinda.

"Well, she did save my . . . Wait! It's a girl?" Zalin said, his face flushing bright red.

"Yeah, she is. Her name is Malinda or something."

"Hmm. Malinda is it?" Malinda smiled. It was about time he learned her name.

"Why are you blushing?" Vulcan asked. Her eyes went wide as an image entered her mind. "Did you mate with this pawn already?"

"No. . . but she did save my life."

"Oh. And how exactly did she do that?"

"Sol ab ab (With a kiss)," Malinda boasted, puffing up her chest and smiling.

"You kissed her!" Vulcan glared. Her eyes flared with sparks of jealousy.

Zalin leaned back and grinned, "Why are you mad? It's not like we're mates or anything, is it?"

"Well, no, but. . .," she trailed off. She bowed her head and looked at the floor, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Just relax Vulcan. Don't get so worked up about it. I didn't say we couldn't be." She stared back at him in shock. Did he really just say that? Zalin turned to Nikolai, "But first, Nikolai, you still need to answer my question. What happens?"

"We usually capture humans that don't want to come back with us," he replied.

"And how do you expect to do that? Beat me up and drag me back home?"

"Well yes, we would have to weaken you first, so you can be captured with this." He tossed a ball to Zalin. He looked at it. It was fairly small. It was split into two halves, one white and one blue; A strip of black separated them. Around the back of the blue half was a red strip that wrapped around. A white button rested opposite the hinge. Zalin pressed the button; the ball expanded to fill his palm. He pressed it again and it contracted back to its smaller size. He pressed it a few times out of amusement before setting it on the table.

"But I'm not going to. And neither is Vulcan," Nikolai said. Vulcan looked at him, wondering why not.

"Well, why not?" Zalin asked, also wondering.

"You let us stay here and it hasn't been too bad. To force you back with us would be in bad taste. I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Well then. . . I appreciate that." Zalin looked at Malinda with the same glimmer in his eyes as before. "Change of topic. Nikolai, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"When's the last time you got laid?"

"Ahem. . . What?" he asked, choking on his drink.

"It's just a simple question. When is the last time you mated?"

"Um. . . I don't know. Quite a while, I guess."

Zalin slid over next to Nikolai, leaned up against him, and draped his arm over his shoulder. He spoke in the most seductive voice that he could muster, "How about you mate with me then."

Nikolai's froze and stared ahead blankly in complete shock. Vulcan's jaw dropped and Malinda slipped from her spot on the couch, slamming her face to the floor.

"Well . . . um . . . I . . .uh . . .," Nikolai struggled, trying to form a complete sentence.

"That lightning bolt earlier. The raw destructive power. It was such a turn on. I can't imagine what you can do in the bedroom."

Nikolai slid to the other end of the couch. He folded his hands between his legs and stared at the floor. What has gotten into Zalin? He was acting completely different than before. The sheer awkwardness of the situation made it difficult to speak, Well. . . it wasn't that good."

"So, you were holding back. That makes me want you even more," Zalin said, as he crawled on all fours across the couch, bringing his face inches away from Nikolais.

"You know, I don't really feel comfortable about this."

"Come on. I can please you in ways no woman ever could."

"You're going to keep going, aren't you?" asked Nikolai. Zalin brought is face even closer to his and gazed deeply in his eyes. He paused for a moment, letting his breath touch Nikolai's lips as he recalled the words from earlier.

"Oh Arceus, let's hope not," Zalin whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Laughter overtook him as he rolled off Nikolai and onto the floor. Vulcan and Malinda broke into hysterics and doubled over. Nikolai sank down where he was sitting as he let out a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't funny, Zalin," Nikolai said.

"Oh, lighten up Nikolai. He played you good and you know it," Vulcan said through her hysterics.

"I guess it was pretty cunning. Don't do it again."

Zalin sat up and looked at him, trying to hold back a flood of laughter, "You seem upset. Kiss and make up?" He fell back to the floor, laughing too hard to breathe. Nikolai poured himself another drink and patiently waited for them to finish their fits.

"Feel better now?," he asked.

Zalin took his original seat next to Vulcan, "Heh, yeah. That's for the hallway."

"I figured." Nikolai narrowed his gaze at Zalin, a serious expression on his face. "So, how much of our conversation did you hear?" Vulcan anxiously sat very still. She hoped he didn't hear too much.

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Nikolai's Ball: A Great Ball


	5. Chapter 5: Foxhunt

**Chapter 5: Foxhunt**

* * *

Zalin looked at Vulcan, who stared at him from the corner of her eye. "I heard enough to know that somebody's wanted something from me since they got here." He removed his combat vest and tossed it across the room. It landed with a loud thud. He poured a glass of wine and handed it to her, "Here you go, sweetheart. You don't have to be so timid, especially with a nickname like yours." She turned to face him, her eyes went wide and her jaw hung gaping as she realized what he'd just said. Nikolai looked up from his drink, waiting for a response.

Malinda strolled to the doorway, "Absol sol ab absol ab (I can see where this is going)," she said, glaring at Vulcan. She wasn't happy with his choice, though it wasn't as if she were a match for the two of them. The thought of Zalin's promise was the only thing keeping her frustrations at bay. "Sol sol absol (I'll see you tomorrow)." She made her way to the one of the crew quarters.

"What's the matter? I didn't . . . say something wrong did I?" Zalin said in a seductive voice. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She panted softly, desperately trying to contain her excitement enough to form an answer.

"N – no you didn't."

"Good. Though I would prefer something more private. Nikolai, you mind?" he asked, as he motioned towards the door, letting Nikolai know it was time to leave.

Nikolai grinned, "You don't have to ask me twice." He stood up and pulled out some small fruits from a small leather bag. He placed a few of them on the table. They looked like blue strawberries. "Eat these when you're done to get rid of any 'burning' sensations," he chuckled, and left.

"Burning sensations?", Zalin said, looking at Vulcan skeptically.

She moved closer to him, their legs touching as she leaned in. "That's just in case I set you on fire," she said softly. She swirled her clawed finger in little circles on Zalin's chest. She was warm to the touch. The feeling of her fur against his body was invigorating. The sensuous velvet coat of temptation that was almost impossible for him to resist. She gazed into him, her deep green eyes full of lusting desires. "So, is there something you had in mind?" she asked.

The fact that he wanted her right now was nothing short of certain. Her advances were clear enough, but it all seemed too easy. There was a question that still burned. Where was the chase? Things are so much more satisfying that way. She had him beat physically, so he decided to take advantage of it. He had never been with a girl that was easily able to fry him before. The thought excited him to no end.

"I want you to hunt me," he said.

She stopped. Her ears folded back and her loving expression faded, giving way to concern. She bared her fangs. "What!?"

"I'll give you what you want, but first, I want to play a game," he said calmly. He ran his finger over her lips, trying to comfort her.

"What – kind of – game?," she asked, panting. His touch sent waves of pleasure through her body and he was hardly doing anything at all. Maybe it was the wine or the fact that it had been a while for her. She didn't care. She simply hoped he would continue for a little longer.

"I've been hunting in wars for quite awhile now. For once, I want to experience what it feels like if things were turned. The rules are simple. Catch me by sunrise and I'll do whatever you want, short of being captured in that ball over there."

She thought about it for a moment. He was only human. How hard could it be? Her ears perked back up and a sly smile crossed her face. "I can do whatever I want?" she cooed.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He reached over, wrapped his arm under her thighs, and pulled so she was leaning across his lap. A muffled moan tried to escape her lips as she slid her clawed hand across his back. Slowly, he pulled away, leaving her breathless for a moment. While she recovered, he sat her up, collected his combat vest, and stood in the doorway, much to her disapproval. He looked back over his shoulder.

"There's my answer. Now, what's yours?" he said with a smile.

She could hardly breathe. The excitement was making her quiver. She wanted him to continue, but first, she'll have to play his game. After a few moments, she regained her breath and stood up, taking time to fix her ruffled clothes. He could see a sinister expression on her face as she looked back up at him. She had twisted grin revealing her sharp fangs and a feral hunger in her eyes.

Her voice was soft, yet precise, "Better run, lover boy."

He disappeared from the corner in a flash. She waited for a few moments to give him a sporting chance before following him. The ship was big and all the hallways looked the same. The hums of the florescent lights drowned out any faint footsteps her sensitive ears would have otherwise heard. This was going to be little bit more difficult that she had originally thought. Something was in the air. There were two scents, one strong and one weak. That absol did go with him everywhere, so it was understandable that he'd carry her scent on him. He wasn't the source of it, so it shouldn't be as strong as hers. She wandered the halls, following the lesser of the two. One scent he carried that stood out against everything else was the strong smell of blood for some reason. As the scent of absol faded away, the blood remained.

In the distance, she could hear noises. It sounded like banging metal. He must be looking for something in the room with all the boxes. She dashed through the hall and the noises gradually got louder until they suddenly stopped. Her paws made soft patting noises as she moved. She hoped he didn't hear her. Slowly, she crept up to the door.

"You're going to have to do better than that," his voice echoed, as a small green cylinder clanked against the wall and rolled on the floor at her feet. It had a white ring across its center. She stared at it, wondering what it was. It seemed innocent enough. As she reached out to touch it, it exploded in a flash of blinding white light and a roaring boom that echoed through the halls. She fell backwards into the wall and slid onto her bottom. All that could be heard was a piercing ringing noise in her head. She held her hand in front of her face, not seeing anything but a blurry white. Vibrations could be felt along the floor as she sat there. It seemed to get closer, but she couldn't see what it was. Something touched the top of her head and quickly rocked back and forth before those same vibrations faded away. Is he toying with her? How did he learn flash so quickly? She had never seen a spell come from something instead of someone before. This human was cunning. He didn't charge blindly into the fray like the others. He was smart and bided his time. If she was going to beat him, she'd have to do the same. Though she wondered, how many other spells does he have? Only four different spells can be used in the same day, so he has three that she hasn't seen yet, at best.

Her vision eventually cleared and she rose to her feet. The ringing was no longer unbearable. She made her way where she felt his footsteps go off. At the end of the hall was a ladder. She could smell the blood from below. This floor was more of the same. Everything looked the same. There has to be an easier way to find your way around this steel maze. She focused herself and scorched a mark onto the wall. At least she'll know that she came in from here. She could see him at the end of one of the halls, facing away. A small blue ring glowed underneath his feet. She wondered what it was, but then again, he was right there. It didn't matter. She broke into a run and charged down the hall. He wasn't trying to move. She could practically taste him as she leapt and extended her hands to tackle him down.

"You're mine!" she shouted. She flew right through him and slid across the floor on her belly. She turned and glared back as she rose to her feet. How is that even possible? He stood motionless, like a statue. She turned her attention to the blue ring under his feet. It was a small metal plate with a bright blue ring swirling around its edges. It made a faint buzzing sound. Carefully, she poked under it with one of her clawed fingers and lifted up one of its edges, hoping it wouldn't blow up like the other thing did. It didn't, but statue of Zalin moved with it. She rocked it back and forth a few times. Each time, the statue moved along with it. What a cheap trick. She concentrated for a moment before setting it ablaze. So, he knew the double team spell too did he? At least it wasn't as good as some of the others she'd seen. That's two of four.

She followed the blood again and rounded the corner. Zalin stood at the end of the long hallway. Along the sides were large metal tubes. This time he was moving, but he didn't run away, he was swaying back and forth, waiting. He just stood there with a small black device in his hand. She broke into a run. She wasn't going to let him fake her out this time. She didn't want to admit it, but this hunting game was pretty exciting. She had never faced an opponent like this before.

"Now you're mine," she howled.

"Think again," he said, as he raised the black device. It made a loud cracking sound and a small flame erupted from its rounded front end. A spark popped from one of the tubes on the wall and a pillar of steam poured forth. It pushed her to the side and pinned her to the wall. He kept making the popping sound and more steam poured from the other tubes, pinning her harder. It took all she could do to crawl away from the intense pressure. What the hell was that? How could a human learn pin missile. The only person that knew that one was Nikolai. How could this human pick up these things so fast? He didn't even have any qualities yet. He shouldn't even be able to use any of these spells on his own. This one was an alpha for sure. He had to be.

She moved forward to where he was standing and rounded the corner. Something pulled on her foot and brought her to the ground. This was getting irritating. What was it this time? She turned to look. A small length of metal wire ran across the hallway. How could she fall for something so trivial? She was letting his game get to her. If she was going to win, she'll have to stay calm and focused, something she didn't like to do. Remaining calm was for chumps. Getting pissed and setting everything on fire was the way to go.

She wandered the halls for what seemed like an eternity with no sign of Zalin. The scent of blood was everywhere. It was getting more difficult tell the new and old scent trails apart. She climbed up a ladder. At the top, she could see another metal wire. It wasn't going to trip her this time. Oddly enough, it ran the long length of the hallway. She wondered where it went and decided to follow it. At the end of the hallway was Zalin. Another device rested in his hand, this one much larger, the size of one of his arms. There weren't any tubes on the walls this time. If he was going to pull that pin missile trick, it wasn't going to work this time. Again, she charged towards him. As she got closer, he laid down on his back with his head facing her. Was he finally giving up? She leapt and stretched out her arms for maximum reach. She could hear a faint click, followed by a whirring sound as the device in his hand devoured the metal wire, pulling him along the hallway. While in midair, he flew under her on his back at blinding speed.

"You'll never win if you keep up the same old tricks princess," he said, as he whizzed by.

She wasn't about to lose him this time. She dug her claw into the floor and pulled, causing her body to pivot around as she slid. She dug her claws into the steel and catapulted herself to her feet as she broke into another run. He made it to the end of the hallway, but wasn't running. He appeared to be struggling with something. Just before she was within reach, he slid down the ladder and took off running again. She paused a moment to catch her breath. This chase was going nowhere. Whenever she got close, he proved to be one step ahead. What slowed him down this time? She looked at the wall. Hanging from it was a steel device with the wire coming from one side. At the end of the wire was a three pronged metal claw. She picked up the device and worked the claw loose from the wall. When it popped free, the device retracted the wire until the claw was resting on its end. She looked at it for a few moments. On the opposite end, it had a grip that was small enough to hold. In front of that was a loop of metal protecting a metal fang. There was a gap between them just large enough to fit one of her fingers through.

She moved the fang to the side slowly; anxious of what would happen as she did. As it reached as far as it would go, she felt it click and the claw flew out. She watched it soar down the hallway and dig into the wall at its end. The wire dropped to the floor. So, that's how he got it to go across the hallway. Now, how did he make it pull? She released the trigger and the rope tightened. She could feel the device trying to pull. She braced herself and gripped it tightly as it whirred against her. She felt a sharp jab and staggered back as she felt something give. Did the wire break? She checked the end of the device. The wire was still there, being drawn in. Down the hallway, one of the hallways metal plates was being dragged towards her. The claw rested in its original position, still clinging to the plate. She pulled it loose and cast it aside. Whatever this thing was, it was coming along.

She slowly made her way around as she followed the scent of blood, taking time to differentiate between the trails. She made sure to keep her step as quiet as she could and peered around each corner before advancing. As she made her way around, she was greeted by another green cylinder. She knew what to do this time. She dashed behind a corner and covered her ears. After it went off, she laid on her belly in the center of the hallway, lining up the claw of the device accordingly. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. Patiently, she waited for the sound of her prey to come near. The sound of Zalin's footsteps drew closer. She waited until they were almost upon her. She looked up. There he stood, just a few feet away.

"Hello, lover boy," she said, with a sinister grin on her face. His eyes went wide as he scrambled to get away. It was a long hallway. She took her time to line up a good shot before sending the claw on its way. The claw soared through the hallway and sank its teeth into the back of Zalin's tactical vest, knocking him to the ground with the force of its impact. She stood up and retracted the device. She couldn't help but feel a great deal of satisfaction as she watched it reel him back down the hallway, dropping him at her feet.

Zalin tried to rise to his feet, but felt something grip his shoulder and force him back down. He could feel her weight as she lowered herself onto him, laying on his back and resting her chin on his shoulder. Her tail flicked from side to side with excitement.

"It looks like I caught my prey," she whispered in his ear. He could feel her hot breath on his skin. She had used her own body to keep him pinned down.

"Heh. It would seem so," he replied, panting heavily. His eyes were glazed over from pure adrenaline and excitement.

"Do you know what happens next?"

"Whatever you want to happen, Hell Vixen"

She paused, taken back by the statement. She was glad to hear that he knew what he was in for. She didn't have any further reason to hold back. "I think you know what I want by now."

"Follow me then. I know a room that's fire-proof." She smiled at him as he led her to the cargo bay. He looked it over and thought to himself how the steel floor and ceiling should hold up against whatever she could do. She locked the door while he ran over to a metal crate and brushed everything on top to the ground.

"This should do nicely," he said, standing in front of the crate. The room was suddenly very hot, like inside a furnace. He leaned over and braced himself against the crate to keep himself from passing out from the intense heat. His back was still facing her.

"So, why do they call you Hell's Vixen?" he asked. Beads of sweat began to drip down his body. He turned around. Vulcan was taking her time walking towards him. Her body was cloaked in distorted waves as heat radiated off her body. With each step, she left behind a paw-sized flame in her wake on the steel floor. He was stunned. She moved so gracefully for something so deadly. Her delicate clothes began to wither away, dropping to the floor as smoldering ash, revealing her curvaceous crimson form. She had a hungry look as she placed her hands on his shoulders, vaporizing the sweat on his body into a fine white mist. She dug her claws into him and slammed his back into the cargo bay door. Her golden tail swayed gracefully, casting embers from side to side. She looked at him with the devouring hunger in her eyes of desires left unfulfilled. The door behind him began to form a dull red ring around his body as the steel's temperature began to rise. She pulled him closer, against her velvet crimson and gold fur. He didn't know what to think. The only thing keeping the pain from the searing heat at bay was a euphoric mixture of excitement and awe.

"You're about to find out," she said, as a small flame danced on her lips.

[Fade to Black]

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Green Cylinder (Item): A flash grenade. As some of this chapter focuses on Vulcan, she doesn't know what it actually is.

Four Spells: A homage to the pokemon games' limitation of four skills per creature.


	6. Chapter 6: Happily Ember After

**Chapter 6: Happily Ember After**

* * *

That morning, the cargo bay was in ruin. The metal plates that lined the floor and ceiling were warped and twisted, having given out from the intense heat. The only still functioning light hung by a small wire and creaked lazily from side to side. A large swath of melted metal on the back wall left a gaping hole that let in the light of the rising sun. In the center of the room, Zalin lay sprawled out on his back. Vulcan lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Both of them were still peacefully asleep as sunlight poured in.

As the sun rose, its light began to sweep across the room. When it landed on Vulcan, she began to stir. She stretched out her body and slowly opened her eyes. She rolled off of Zalin and looked around the room. It was a complete mess. She turned and looked down at Zalin as he began to awaken from her absence. A smile crossed her face as she recalled the events of the night before. Before he could open his eyes, he felt the familiar warmth of her lips against his. As she pulled away, his vision came into focus. The first thing he saw was her smiling back at him, the radiant morning sun glimmering off her crimson fur.

"Good morning, lover," she said softly.

"Morning, sweetheart," he replied. She kissed him once more before rising to her feet.

"Don't wait too long loverboy. I have a present for you." She gave him a seductive smile as she went through the doorway, her golden tail trailing behind her. He reached over and grabbed what remained of his clothes. The only thing that was still recognizable was his tactical vest. The rest were charred beyond recognition. Thankfully, Nikolai gave him those berries. Even though his burns were healed, his body still ached all over from the ordeal. Slowly, he made his way to the lounge. Nikolai and Malinda sat on the couches while Vulcan put on a new outfit, having vaporized her other one. She wore a simple white sleeveless blouse and white skirt.

"Damn, Zalin, you're looking extra crispy. Oh, wait. . ." Nikolai teased. Malinda stared vacantly out the window, as if waiting for something.

"Yeah. Those berries really helped," Zalin replied.

"I knew they would. Well, thanks for letting us stay here, but it's about time we got going, now that the sun's up. You ready, Vulcan?"

"Yeah, but I gotta give him his present first," Vulcan said, as she was strapping her armor back on. Zalin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, patiently waiting. Vulcan walked up to him. "We'll have to go outside first, okay?"

Zalin shrugged, "Have it your way." He led them back to the cargo bay.

"Damn, I haven't seen this much destruction since that Ninetails princess visited," Nikolai said. Vulcan smiled, a smug grin on her face. Zalin made his way to the console on the wall and lowered the ramp. They walked outside. It was a nice day. The sun still hung low and there wasn't a cloud for miles.

"Okay, we're outside," Zalin said. "Now what? I don't see anything in your hands."

"Remember the thunderbolt spell that Nikolai did yesterday?" Vulcan asked.

"Yeah, I remember it and the damage it caused," Zalin replied. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him, wrapping her hands around his wrists.

"Now that you have some Flareon in you, you can use one of mine," she said seductively, as she nuzzled his neck.

"So, are you going to show me or are you trying for round two?" he asked.

She smiled and her voice cracked with excitement, "Oh, it doesn't matter to me, loverboy."

Nikolai snapped his fingers, breaking her from her flirtatious trance. "We really should be getting back soon Vulcan. Queen Eevee is probably worried that we didn't make it home last night."

The smile left her face and her ears folded back in disappointment, "Fine, just the spell then." She turned her attention back to Zalin. "Okay now, just do as I do." She held out her hand, fingers pointing straight up, and her palm straight ahead. Zalin mimicked her. "Now, try to imagine that your hand is on fire. If you're ever touched something hot, try to remember that moment. Imagine that very heat pouring out through your palm." Zalin closed his eyes, remembering back to his military training.

It was his first week of training. He lay on his stomach, firing at the targets, just like many others. They were the first unit to use the new Disruptor Rifle. It was a deadly plasma based weapon, meant to replace the old laser auto-rifles.

"Alright men! Report to your assembly stations. It's time to learn how to maintain your weapons," the drill sergeant called out.

Zalin and the others each walked to one of many benches at the back of the firing range. The drill sergeant began to demonstrate how to disassemble the new weapons for cleaning.

"These weapons are your lifeline on the battlefield. They are your best friends. Take care of them and they'll take care of you. Neglect them, and you may not get a second chance. Am I clear, men?"

"Sir, yes, sir," the new recruits said collectively. The recruits continued to follow his demonstrations, Zalin included.

"Now, just in front of the power cell sits the energy diffuser." the drill sergeant points to an elongated silver cylinder with inset blue rings. "You'll want to twist it counter-clockwise and pull straight. Take care to remain straight or you'll bend the connection points and ruin it. However . . ."

Zalin reached for the device on his rifle. The rings were glowing much brighter than the demonstration model. It must be the sunlight reflecting on it or something. As he placed his hand on the part to remove it, the metal made a sizzling sound against his flesh. He yanked his trembling hand away and examined his palm. Blood began to pour forth from the fresh burn wound. He wasn't alone. Three others did the same thing.

"make sure not to touch it until it has cooled after firing," he heard the drill sergeant finish speaking.

"Could've said something first," Zalin muttered under his breath. The drill sergeant turned to see Zalin's dripping hand. He looked around to see some of the other recruits clutching theirs.

"You idiots! Don't you pay any attention at all?! Report to the infirmary, now! I can't have you bleeding all over the new equipment!" He placed his palm to his face in frustration.

Reluctantly, Zalin and the three others left the firing range.

Zalin focused on the pain from that day. Thinking about that single instant where his hand fried and thought about it again and again. His outstretched hand began to glow a pale orange. From his palm, erupted a fireball the size of a marble. It shot out and slammed itself into a tree, searing a small patch of its bark.

"Hmm, not bad, for a first attempt," said Nikolai, examining the scorch mark.

"You just cast your first spell, loverboy. How do you feel about it?" Vulcan asked.

"That was kind of pathetic," Zalin replied, looking at his hand.

Vulcan walked around in front of him, still holding his wrist. She playfully swayed it from side to side. "Don't worry. It'll get stronger with practice. It'll also get stronger as we spend more. . . time together," she chuckled shyly.

"Does it have a name?" Zalin asked.

"It's called ember. And umm. . . are you sure that you don't want to come back with us? I'd love to have a repeat of last night," she said.

He placed his hand on her waist and gently pulled her against him, speaking in a comforting voice, "I made a promise, sweetheart. I'm taking Malinda home."

She let out a sigh of disappointment, "Okay, I guess." Her ears perked back up and she smiled at him, "You're always welcome to come visit after you're done."

"I don't see why not," he replied.

Nikolai called out, trying to get their attention. It was time to go and he was getting impatient. He began to leave without her. She kissed Zalin goodbye before running after him.

"Sol sol ab absol (Arceus, I thought they'd never leave)," Malinda said from the top of the ramp. Zalin wondered how long she'd been sitting there, patiently waiting. He didn't even notice her there. It was kind of creepy how quiet she could be. He walked up to her and knelt down on one knee, bringing himself to eye level with her.

"Well, that's over. Do you think things went well, girl?" he asked. She glared back at him and remained silent, voicing her disapproval of his night out. He turned and watched as Vulcan and Nikolai walked away. "I think things went well." Vulcan shot him a wink and a flirty wave before going out of sight. He waved back. "Yeah, things went well." Malinda continued to glare at him. Just what was wrong with her. He looked into her eyes. they were slightly puffy around the edges. Her cheeks had streaks running down them from where tears had flowed and dried. He draped his other leg down, now sitting on his knees, and held out his hand. He couldn't help but feel as though he had done something wrong. Slowly, she walked up to him, nudging her face against his hand. He responded in kind by running his fingers through her mane.

"I've only known you for little more than a day, but you're usually less distant than this. In fact, you seemed quite content until. . ." He turned to look back to where Vulcan and Nikolai disappeared into the forest, then turned back to Malinda. She was also looking off in that direction, but quickly met his gaze again. Things suddenly became a little more clear.

"Are. . . are you jealous of her, Malinda?" he asked softly.

Malinda averted her gaze and looked down. Her cheeks began to flush a deep red on her ebony skin. Zalin grinned. He finally figured her out a little.

"You are jealous, aren't you?" her eyes remained fixed on the ramp underneath as she anxiously rubbed her front claws together. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest as he ran his fingers through her mane and down her back.

"How about if we spend some time together then?" he asked.

She looked up a him, her face still half buried in his chest. She had the saddest look in her ruby eyes that he'd ever seen."We'll spend the whole day together. Would you like that" She nodded slowly, nudging herself against him. He smiled down at her and tightened his embrace, bringing her chin onto his shoulder as he continued to stroke her fur with his free hand. She nuzzled her cheek against his neck, savoring the attention she was getting.

"We'll need to get you home first, okay?"

He let her go and rose to his feet. She seemed calmer now, flicking her tail back and forth. At least she wasn't angrily staring him down anymore.

"Feel better now?" he asked. Malinda smiled and nodded, still retaining some of the red in her cheeks.

"Good, now let's get you home." His stomach growled loudly. He lurched forward and gripped it tightly from the sudden pain. It was then he realized that the only thing he'd eaten since arriving two days ago were a few berries. "Right after I eat something." He walked to the doorway and motioned for her to follow. She rose to her feet and stretched, then turned sharply to face the forest. Her claws ticked against the ramp as she slowly descended, intently staring ahead.

"Aren't you hungry?" Zalin called to her. His voice seemed distant as she darted into the forest.

"Oh come on. The food's not that bad."

He waited a few minutes for her to return, but she never did. The ramp was left down in case she returned. He made his way to the lower deck where they first met, where the food was stored. Now that the power was back online, he could see clearly. Dozens of boxes lay strewn across the floor in pieces. Their contents were spilled out and torn apart. He searched through the many packages. Every one of them had been bitten into or torn open. He held one of the packages and tilted it. A fine brown powder poured out onto the floor.

"They're not that bad. . . if you add water," he thought aloud.

He pulled up a chair and sat down. Now what was he going to eat? All the food he had was ruined. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of a way to find something to eat. He smiled as he got an idea. There were dead hound creatures outside. They'd only been there since yesterday, so they should still be good if cooked properly. He also just learned how to make fire from Vulcan. It was time for a barbecue.

Nikolai and Vulcan made their way through the mountain trail, just on the other side of the forest.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Nikolai asked.

"Oh Arceus, yes. I finally got to let myself go," Vulcan replied with a satisfied grin.

"I could hear your footsteps echo through that place for quite awhile. What was going on?"

"Oh, he wanted me to catch him. I think he wanted me to work for it."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"I don't mind. It was a pretty fun hunting game. He doesn't fight like any of the others."

"Really? How is he different?"

"He doesn't blindly come in swinging for starters. He also uses objects to cast spells for him. He used your pin missile spell, Nikolai."

"Then how did you catch him?" Nikolai asked with a skeptical look. If he lost, he couldn't be that powerful.

"I used this," Vulcan said, as she pulled out a ball and tossed it into the air. It popped open and shot out a red light, materializing the claw device she had used before.

"What the hell is that thing?" He stopped walking and intently stared at the device. It looked wicked with its long metallic form. He twisted his body around, trying to get a better look as Vulcan held it in her hands. "What does it do?"

"It's a claw grabby thing. Watch." She pointed the device at a large rock and launched the claw. Nikolai watched as it flew out, embedded itself into the stone, and pulled it back. Vulcan picked up the rock and handed it to Nikolai. Three deep holes were dug into it.

"And he let you have that thing?"

"Well. . . sort of," she shyly trailed off.

"What do you mean sort of?" he glared.

"He left it behind during the game. I found it. I caught him with it. I took it. It's mine now, so shut up."

Nikolai sighed in disappointment, "Does he know you took it?"

"What he doesn't know will help me capture him later. Speaking of which, I'll need a new ball. I used mine on whatever this is," she smiled at him. "Can I use yours?"

"You intend to capture him? Really? He already likes you. You shouldn't even need to."

"He seems quite attached to that absol pawn. I'll need a backup plan. Do you think he'll visit? Or will I have to track him down?"

"Oh he'll visit. I'm sure of it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, he will eventually have to come for his friend. I don't think that one will want to go back after how he acted with the other girls," Nikolai explained.

She stared off into the distance and smiled, deep in thought. "Then, if he won't stay with me freely, I'll capture him. I'm not going to lose this one, especially not to the absols."

Zalin made his way back through the ship. Malinda had returned and sat at the end of the ramp, but she wasn't alone. Facing her, but with its back turned to him, stood another one of the bipedal creatures. It stood on canine legs just like Nikolai and Vulcan did. It looked remarkably similar to Malinda. They both had the same white fur, mane,wicked set of three black claws, and scythe-like horns. On its hands were three fingers instead of four, each ending in another black claw. Spikes protruded from it's elbows and the back of its legs as well, just like Malinda. It wore a set of simple leather clothes. Its body was much more toned and defined than Zalin's was, given the absence of armor made it quite discernible. Zalin wasn't going to take any chances with this one, peaceful or not. He waited patiently for it to turn and face him, his hand resting on his revolver.

"Sol sol ab (There he is)," Malinda called out. The figure turned around. It locked it's claws together and patiently waited, staring at Zalin with its crimson eyes set in a familiar ebony face. It didn't look like it was going to move. Zalin slowly walked down the ramp, keeping his gaze fixed on the creature, and his hand on his weapon.

"So, you must be Zalin," it said with a deep voice.

"I am," Zalin replied. "And you are?"

"I am Absol Prince Jericho. Malinda here has told me alot about you while you were eating." He extended his claw; Zalin shook it with his free hand. Up close, Jericho stood a good half foot taller than him.

"I didn't eat. Someone ruined all the food," Zalin said, glaring at Malinda. He turned back to Jericho, "So, why are you here?"

Jericho turned to Malinda, "Sol absol ab absol sol sol (I thought you said he wasn't hostile)."

"Sol absol absol ab ab sol (He's not. He's probably just hungry)," Malinda replied.

"Thanks for keeping her safe for us. If you'd like, you can come back to the Citadel and we can return the favor," Jericho said.

"It's not really a problem," Zalin replied, taking his hand off the gun. Jericho seemed to be trying to avoid a confrontation. It would probably be unnecessary to fight this one too. "I was just about to take her back, now that it's morning."

"Come. I'll lead the way. You'll like it there. You probably haven't had a home-cooked meal in a long time, based on what Malinda said about your food." Jericho was right. Ever since he joined the military eight years ago, the only thing he'd eaten were their dehydrated instant meals. Those got old after a month. His mouth watered at the thought and he didn't even have to barbecue day old meat.

"How far away is it?" Zalin asked.

"A little over a half days walk from here. We should get there by sundown," Jericho replied.

Zalin grinned, "Wait here." He dashed back into the cargo bay and the second ramp began to lower. A moment later, out rolled a light military truck, with Zalin in the driver's seat. He pressed a button on his tablet and the ramps raised back into the ship, sealing it off.

"We'll take this and get there in less than an hour," he said with a wide smile on his face. Malinda happily climbed in, leaving Jericho standing there speechless. "Well, come on. I don't have all day." Jericho made his way to the vehicle and eventually found his way inside, taking the passenger's seat.

"What is this thing," Jericho asked, looking around, admiring the interior.

"It's called a switchblade. It's a machine designed for war and speed. Today, it's taking me out to lunch."

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Jericho (Pokemorph Absol - M): A biblical name that translates to "City in the Moon". It is not commonly used for characters, which makes it a good choice.

Switchblade (Vehicle): This light truck is named after the light and easily concealable street weapon.


	7. Chapter 7: Search and Seizure

**Chapter 7: Search and Seizure**

* * *

Zalin drove off, leaving the ship in the distance. Nutters left for one of those citadel things yesterday. Now it was his turn. Thankfully, he only had to get to know the absols, not the fluffy circus where Nutters was staying.

"So, how did you know where she was?" Zalin asked.

"We all saw a shooting star land in the distance a few nights ago. She took off with the sunrise," Jericho replied.

"She just up and left?"

"Yeah, but I can't blame her. She's always been fascinated by them. She'll stare into the sky for hours if you'd let her."  
To be honest, they weren't far off. She hadn't made a sound the whole time that he'd been driving. Was she okay back there? He adjusted the mirror, bringing her into view. She laid sprawled across the backseat on her back, deep asleep. Her head swayed gently with each bump as he drove. She must've had a rougher night than he'd though.

"She's out cold. It looks like it's just us now," Zalin said.

Jericho turned to see, "It does seem like that, doesn't it?"

"How much farther is this place?"

"This machine of yours is pretty fast. It's actually not much farther, just on the other side of that mountain over there," Jericho said, pointing out a jagged peak in the distance.

"Oh, good. That wasn't as far as I'd thought. So. . . uh. . . Jericho, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you as intent on capturing humans as Vulcan? She seemed pretty intent on bringing me back." Even though it was another race, he was curious as to whether or not they shared the same fervor.

"The Eevees tend to be one of the more. . . aggressive races when it comes to humans. Probably, because there's so many of them and everything ends up turning into a competition."

"That explains Vulcan, but what about my other question?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Zalin asked.

"You'll be the first human in our citadel. You're the only one that hasn't tried to kill us."

"What? You don't seem that bad." His curiosity was piqued. Just why would humans want to harm them. He thought about it for a moment, but couldn't think of a good reason. he tried to stay focused on driving as he anxiously waited for Jericho to answer.

"They take one look at us and panic. Apparently our black skin, red eyes, and horn remind them of some kind of monster from their world. I think they called it a demon or something."

Zalin let out a sigh of disappointment as he rolled his eyes. It was no wonder he couldn't think of a reason. It was one of the dumbest things he'd ever heard. "You won't be hearing any of that from me."

"That's a relief, but I am curious as to why."

"I come from a world of science and machines. There's no place for stupid superstitions like that."

As they came around the mountain, a large structure came into view. A tall marble wall built into the side of the mountain, encasing and protecting everything within. Inside those thick exterior walls rested a marble keep, easily several stories tall. Between that and the wall itself was a sea of stone, higher than the surrounding land, sealing it up as a single building. It was one of the largest medieval structures that Zalin had ever seen. He pulled up to it, stopping a few dozen feet from its massive double doors.

"Here we are. It's not much, but its home," Jericho said.

Zalin exited the vehicle and couldn't help but admire the building in front of him. A few moments passed before he noticed that Jericho was still sitting in the switchblade.

"Are you coming?" he asked, as he walked over to the passenger door. Jericho appeared to be struggling with something. "What's wrong?"

"The door won't open. None of these buttons do anything." Zalin chuckled to himself. He never thought how difficult such simple things could be if you weren't used to them.

"Do you see a silver lever?" Zalin asked.

"Yeah," Jericho replied.

"Pull it towards you." Within seconds, the door opened and Jericho stepped out, his face flushed with embarrassment.

As Jericho made his way to the door, Zalin opened the armor plates of the Switchblade. He pulled out some blue panels and clicked them into place on the vehicle's surface.

"Are you coming, Zalin?"

"Yeah, just setting up the solar arrays."

"Are they important?"

"They turn sunlight into electricity, which gives this thing the power it needs to move." Zalin turned to Jericho with a smug grin. "I don't know about you, but I'd prefer not to get stuck walking."

"For the first time, neither would I."

Zalin stood over Malinda, who still lay in the backseat, sprawled out in the afternoon sun. She looked so peaceful. He felt a little guilty about having to disturb her.

"Just let me get Malinda," Zalin said.

"Why not just let her sleep?"

"I promised her that I would bring her home."

"Which you did. She'll come in when she's ready."

Jericho was right. Who knew how long she'd been awake the night before. She was probably exhausted. Zalin and Jericho walked to the door, leaving Malinda to rest. Jericho reached out and opened one of the towering granite doors. It creaked loudly, sending an echo through the massive interior, like a signal announcing their arrival.

A strip of black stone led a path through the otherwise white tile floor. Spiraling pillars lined the sides of the main hall. Illuminated by the torches on the walls behind them. Their shadows danced across the center path. Along the walls, decorative reliefs wrapped their way along, twisting their way around the archways of the many hallways that spread out from the main hall.

Jericho placed his claw against Zalin's back and led him through the doorway, "Welcome to Citadel Absol."

Zalin walked slowly, being led by Jericho as he let his eyes wander around. It looked nice enough, and it was much more spacious than his cramped spaceship. Taking a walk around this place didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"So, what do you think?" Jericho asked.

"It's nice," Zalin replied. He could hear a sound in the distance, like distant rainfall. It was gradually getting louder. "What's that noise?"

"The pawns are coming. They heard the door open."

They waited as the sound got louder. Zalin looked around the room and watched as a creature like Malinda, an absol, came running into the room. It approached them and sat down a few feet away from Zalin. It tilted it's head with a mixture of confusion and curiosity as it studied him. More continued to come. There were a few at first, then many, until dozens of them were gathered in a wide circle around him, studying him intently. The sound of the rainfall slowly filled the room from their claws ticking on the stone floor, slowly dying down as they gathered. Within moments, Zalin was completely surrounded, with over a hundred red eyes upon him.

"That certainly is a lot of them," Zalin said with an uneasy grin, looking around. He was surrounded. It was as though some of them had never seen a human before. It quickly became apparent that that was the case as one of them cautiously approached Zalin and sniffed his hand. He reached down and ran his fingers across its back as it circled around him.

"This human took care of Malinda for us while she was away," Jericho said. Almost instantly, they warmed up to him. Their joyous cries echoed throughout the main hall as each one of them competed for his attention. "Hey! You can meet the human later everyone." Jericho motioned for them to let Zalin pass. "Now, go let King Orpheus know that we'll be having a guest for dinner tonight." They took off, each one competing to be the one to bear the good news.

"Are they always like that?" Zalin asked, trying to piece together the events that had just occurred.

"No. This is new, but then again, you are the first human to be allowed inside," Jericho replied.

"Good. I don't think I can hold them off on a regular basis," Zalin chuckled. "Wait a minute. What ever happened to lunch?"

'Do you really want the king and queen to see you looking like that?" Jericho said, pointing out Zalin's charred clothes.

"You could have said something earlier, like before we left."

"Don't worry about that. I'll find something for you to wear. What you really need is a bath."

"What? No I don't." Zalin smelled his shirt. "It's not that bad."

Jericho leaned in close, with a serious look on his face. He was much bigger than Zalin was. This close, he was quite intimidating. "You reek of Flareon. I don't think I need to say any more than that. If you want to have dinner, you're taking a bath. I will have no argument on this."

Zalin forced an uneasy smile, "Well, I guess I could use one."

Jericho grinned widely, revealing his fangs, "Good. I knew you'd see things my way."

He was led to a room deeper into the citadel. It was quite expansive, with a shallow pool sculpted into the stone floor. On the back wall, the natural rock face of the mountain was left exposed. A thin veil of steam hung in the air.

"This bathing chamber was built over a natural hot spring. Just try to relax. I'll get you something to wear," Jericho said.

"At least no one else is here," Zalin said to himself, as he walked over and placed his hand in the water. It was warm. He waited for the ticking of Jericho's claws to fade away before getting in. It was awkward enough being told to take a bath. He didn't need any of these creatures watching him to make matters worse. The torches on the wall hung behind the veil of steam, bathing the entire area in a soft light. On the mountain wall in the back of the chamber, a single torch sat above the water, reflecting its flame across the surface like an amber sunset. Jericho returned with a folded outfit and set it next to Zalin.

"This should fit you. It was the best that I could find," Jericho said.

"Am I supposed to wear this to dinner?," Zalin asked.

"Yes. Your other clothes will be cleaned, so you're stuck with this until then." Jericho collected Zalin's clothes, leaving his boots and tactical vest behind. "You'll get these back when they don't smell like Flareon anymore."

"It's not like I have a choice. I can't just go naked, now can I?"

"Heh, guess not. You should hurry up though. King Orpheus wants to meet you."

Zalin stared blankly for a moment. Really? The king wanted to meet him. Why were these creatures so interested in him anyway? He figured the king might have an answer or two. "Alright, I'll be right out."

"I'll be waiting right outside then."

Zalin examined the outfit that he was given. It was a pair of white pants with a matching long-sleeve shirt. Both garments were trimmed in black. They looked much more formal than what Jericho was wearing. It fit him for the most part. He had to fold up the legs, so they wouldn't drag on the floor. The outfit also had a slit in the back for a tail. Other than that, everything about it was fine. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked it better than his uniform. He threw his tactical vest over his shoulder and walked out, where Jericho stood waiting.

"It looks good on you," Jericho said. "To be honest. I didn't think it would fit."

"It'll do. Thanks," Zalin replied.

"So, are you ready to meet the king?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Zalin was led to the throne room. At the other side sat two large absols. Next to them, stood another biped absol. It appeared much smaller in size than Jericho was, but from this distance, Zalin couldn't make out any details. Just like the main hall, pillars lined the center path, the torches behind them casting overlapping shadows.

"Approach, human," called out one of the two absols. Its voice was distinctly male as it echoed across the chamber. Zalin approached them, with Jericho following closely behind him. He stopped just a few feet out of their reach, while Jericho stood next to them. Up close, they were much larger than the other absols. Even though they were sitting down, their eyes were level with his, nearly twice the height of the ones he met earlier. Jericho stood by their side. On the other side was a female wearing another formal white outfit. She had a serious expression as she studied him intently, as if waiting for him to make a mistake.

"Greetings human. I am king Orpheus. This is Queen Eurydice, Princess Neoma, and Prince Jericho, who you've already met. What is your name?"

"I am Commander Zalin." He struggled to talk as they stared him down.

"I want to thank you for taking in one of ours recently."

"It's really no big deal." He started to relax a bit when Orpheus thanked him.

"Oh, but it is. You are the first human to be granted passage within these walls."

"Or so I've been told."

Orpheus narrowed his gaze on Zalin, his expressions becoming much more serious, "I spoke with Jericho earlier while you were in the bathing chamber. The pawn known as Malinda saved your life, did she not?"

"She did indeed."

"However, had she not stripped you of your weapons first, you would have killed her, wouldn't you?"

Zalin bowed his head in shame as he struggled to choke out an answer, "Yes"

"While you make have taken care of her. I am not convinced that you can yet be trusted. I want you to relinquish your weapons." Zalin gritted his teeth. They had invited him in, but still did not trust him. That was absurd. "Will this be a problem for you?"

"No. It won't," Zalin replied. He really didn't like the idea of being without a gun of any kind, but he was already here. It wasn't like they were being particularly unfair. If they had abilities like Nikolai and Vulcan, he would be in no position to argue. Reluctantly, he presented his firearms. Neoma carried a small chest to him and he placed them inside.

"These are ranged weapons. Put their projectiles inside as well," she said sternly. Zalin pulled out his remaining ammo. He placed eight pistol rounds and twenty revolver rounds, ten of each type. "And the blade." Zalin flipped his combat knife into the box.

"Is that everything?" she asked. Zalin ran his fingers over his tactical vest. He felt three small lumps in the pockets. They were the dual needle devices. He'd forgotten all about them. There was no way he was handing those over too.

"Yes. That's everything. Happy now?" Zalin said, glaring at her.

"Now now, you'll get these back when you prove that you can be trusted with them around us."

"Until now, humans have only tried to bring us harm. I hope you can understand." said Orpheus.

Zalin sighed, trying to calm his frustration, "It's fine." His stomach growled loudly. "It's not like I could eat them or anything."

"We can talk more over dinner. It should be ready soon. Jericho, Neoma, would you kindly show our guest to the dining hall?"

Jericho led the way while Neoma walked by Zalin's side. He felt a tug on his hand, looking down to see that she had grabbed it. She looked up at him and smiled. Her expression seemed more relaxed now. Her eyes, more welcoming that before.

"Sorry for being so cold back there. We've never had a peaceful meeting with a human before," she said. She was slightly taller than him. This close, he noticed several chips in her scythe-like horn. She had probably seen her own share of combat. She seemed to be in a good mood, so he decided not to ask about it. Pissing her off felt like a very bad idea.

"It's okay," he said, smiling back. "A little peace could do me some good."

"Maybe, but how do I make you angry again? You looked so cute back there."

His faced flushed as he turned away, "I. . . I. . . don't know."

"Well, I did give him one of your outfits, Neoma," Jericho said.

Zalin glared ahead, gritting his teeth, "Jericho! What the hell? You gave me girl's clothes?"

"There's the look. It's just so adorable," Neoma said.

"All mine were too big for you. It was the only thing that I could find that fit and wasn't a dress," Jericho said.

Zalin took a breath, calming himself, "Well, I guess it isn't that bad." He could hear faint laughter coming from Jericho up ahead. After being told about his clothes, he really didn't want to know why.

"What's so funny," Neoma asked.

"He's also wearing a pair of your panties," Jericho said, before bursting into laughter.

"Damn it, Jericho!," Zalin seethed. His face was now a deep shade of red as he covered his face with his free hand to hide his embarrassment. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Neoma covering her mouth with her claw, struggling to contain her own laughter as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Arceus, look at him blush. It's so adorable," Neoma said.

He was led to a black set of double doors. Jericho held one open, grinning at him as Neoma led him through.

"Ladies first," he said smugly.

"Thank you Jericho," giggled Neoma, as she pulled on Zalin's arm. She led him to the end of a long table, where the king and queen sat waiting. She sat next to the Queen and motioned for Zalin so sit. He hung his tactical vest on the back of the chair and took his seat next to her.

"Is he always this bold?" Zalin asked.

"Not usually. He only gets like this when Growlithe comes to visit. He must really like you," Neoma said.

"I thought you all kept to yourselves."

"No way. Do you know how boring things would be?"

"Heh, and I thought I'd be the only guest here."

Jericho walked by, placing plates around the table. He took a seat across from Neoma with his own. Every other place at the table had an absol pawn. Zalin began to eat as he carried on the conversation. The food tasted excellent. He was unsure as to whether or not it was actually that good or if it was because he was starving, but he didn't care.

"You're the only guest tonight, but Growlithe Pyrus and Arcanine Aithne will be visiting tomorrow afternoon," Neoma said, as she turned to Zalin with an excited smile. "Oh, you just have to meet Aithne. She absolutely adores humans. She has two."

"Will they be coming?" Zalin asked.

"No, they're afraid of us, so they stay home. She probably ate them by now anyway," Jericho said.

"Ate . . . them?" Zalin asked.

"Shut up Jericho! You're just jealous, because she's bigger and stronger than you," Neoma said.

"No. . . she ate them. I wonder if she fried them first," Jericho said, grinning.

Zalin turned to Neoma, "She's not um. . . fond of fire. . . Is she?"

"Well, yeah. They live further down these mountains, near the old volcano," she said.

Zalin ran his fingers through his hair. The thought of more flames made him feel uneasy. "Great, more fire. I'll sit that one out if no one minds."

"Don't worry, Zalin. She has far more self-control than Vulcan does," Jericho said.

"I hope so."

"Speaking of Flareons. You're starting to show."

Zalin looked at Jericho. His complexion stated to go pale as he thought about what he said. "Uh. . . what?"

"Your hair has some gold in it now. You also have some fangs coming in. You looked like that when I met you."

"Bullshit," Zalin said, as he ran his tongue over his teeth. He could feel two bumps. They were small, but they were there. "Damn it."

"What's the matter? Didn't you know that you become like whatever race you stay or mate with?"

"Hell no. I thought it'd just be fire abilities."

"And to get all of those, you'll have to be with her until you become just like her."

Zalin leaned back in his chair, pausing for a moment to think, "And if I don't?"

"You're stuck like that. . . unless you choose another to replace it, like us."

Zalin looked down and poked around at the last piece of food on his plate. How could they not explain something as important as that? He sat there calmly, but inside he was seething. If he ever saw Vulcan again, he had a few choice words for her, but mainly four letter ones.

"Well, damn," he said.

"The longer you stay here, the more absol qualities you'll get. Your Flareon side will be the first thing to go. Just give it a few days. Unless of course, you feel like getting more comfortable later. I'm sure you already know how fast that'll work," Jericho said, grinning.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Enough idle talk. This human didn't come all this way for gossip or to flirt with you, Jericho. Why not tell us about where you're from, Zalin?" said Queen Eurydice. The others sat silent as she awaited his answer.

"I don't I don't think you guys would be interested in my old war stories."

"Try us," she said.

"Well, I'm more interested in knowing why there's only one of each of you, yet so many of them," Zalin said, motioning towards the pawns that filled the table.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell us a story and I'll tell you, but it has to be good. Fair?"

Zalin sighed. If they wanted war stories, they would get them. "It was two years ago. I had just been promoted to the rank of Commander and given a fresh batch of soldiers to command. It was their first time being in the field. It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission." He went on, telling them of an ambush and the battle for survival that dragged on through the night. "When help finally arrived, there were only seven of us left; me and six others." As he finished, he stared down into his glass and swirled the water around inside. The others sat quietly, thinking about what they had just heard. Were they expecting a happy ending?

"These six others. Where are they now?" Orpheus asked.

"Two of them died from their wounds before we got back. Three others went on to other commanders. The last one still serves under me today. We've been on many missions together. What I can't solve with cunning and tactics, he does with reckless abandon," Zalin said.

"Where is he now?"

"He went off with the ones that you call the Eevees."

Jericho struck his forehead with his open claw, "You might as well come to peace with not seeing him again."

"He has two more days to do whatever. If he wants to stay, I'm not going to stop him. He can make his own choices, dumb as they may be." Zalin stood up and put on his tactical vest. "Thanks for dinner. I'll be right back. I'm going to wake up Malinda before all the food's gone."

"I completely forgot about her. Hurry, we have to get her inside before the sun sets!" Jericho shouted, as he bolted from his chair and dashed out of the room. Neoma quickly followed.

Zalin turned to Orpheus and Eurydice with a look of confusion, "What was that about?" They sat silent, looking around the room, avoiding eye contact and his question all together. "I want to know about that too when I get back," he said sternly. He took off after Jericho and Neoma.

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Orpheus (Absol K - M): Translates to "the darkness of night". (Greek)

Eurydice (Absol Q - F): According to Greek legends, she was the wife of Orpheus who was slain by a viper's bite. He went to the underworld to rescue her. Hades made a deal with him not to look at her before returning to the mortal world. As they approached daylight, he could not help but gaze on her beautiful face. Since he had not yet left the underworld, she was pulled back in. The legend has no bearing on the character, it is simply a fitting name.

Neoma (Pokemorph Absol - F): Translates to "new moon". (Greek)

Pyrus (Pokemorph Growlithe - M): A variant misspelling of the Latin word "pyro", which translates directly to "fire".

Aithne (Pokemorph Arcanine - F): An Irish name meaning "fire".

Dual Needle Device (From chapter 1): A short duration adrenaline injector. Also known as a "Blitz Stimpack".


	8. Chapter 8: Purple Heart

**Chapter 8: Purple Heart**

* * *

Jericho and Neoma stood in the doorway of main hall, their gazes locked on the Switchblade. Around them sat a few absols, just as focused as they were. The sun had already set, cloaking the land in darkness.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of the dark?" Zalin asked smugly.

Jericho glared back, baring his fangs, "It's what's in the dark that you should fear."

"Whatever. Stay here then. I'm getting Malinda." Zalin maneuvered his way between Jericho and Neoma. As he passed by, Jericho dug his claw deep into Zalin's shoulder and threw him backwards to the floor. Blood began to soak through the three fresh holes in his tactical vest. He held it tightly as searing pain shot down his arm. He didn't know just how deep it was, but to cause this much pain, it had to have hit bone.

Jericho continued to glare and bare his fangs, "You're not going anywhere." Fresh blood dripped from his claw.

"You didn't have to hurt him, Jericho," Neoma said.

"I didn't mean to. I thought his armor was tougher than that."

Zalin rose to his feet, still clutching his wound. "You're a coward. Get out of my way," he seethed.

"No. I cannot let you leave the safety of the veil."

"Veil? What the hell is that? I don't see anything."

"It's a spell that protects us at night. It prevents . . . them . . . from seeing inside these walls." Jericho turned back towards the doorway. Zalin released his shoulder, letting his blood flow. He was getting tired of so many things being left unsaid until the last moment. Whoever or whatever 'they' were, he wasn't about to let 'them' hurt Malinda. He didn't know why he felt so strongly, but at this moment, he didn't care.

"Oh Arceus! There they are! Why won't she wake up?" Neoma said, pointing into the darkness. Emerging from behind the jagged rocks, half a dozen monstrosities came forth. They lumbered on their hind legs towards the Switchblade, towards Malinda's sleeping form. They resembled bipedal lizards, with long sweeping tails. Each one ended in a blood red flame. Their bodies were covered in interlocking metal plates that shifted as they moved. Between each one, their bodies glowed bright molten orange. At the ends of their hands and feet were wicked metal claws that smoldered a faint red as if from intense heat. The only part of them that did not glow like fire was their empty eye sockets and mouths; from which poured a thick black ichor. It was a scene from a nightmare and it was closing in on Malinda.

Everyone else stood still in silent horror while Zalin frantically patted his tactical vest. He desperately wanted to find something, anything that he could use. He felt a lump and pulled out one of the three dual needle devices, a Blitz Stimpack. He looked at it, then at the scene in the distance. His choice was clear.

Had he not neglected her when he spent that night with Vulcan, none of this would be happening right now. She would still be at his side. This was his fault. It was time to set things right. He stabbed the device's twin needles into his neck. Every fiber of his being began to burn as the chemicals worked their way through his body.

Jericho and Neoma turned around when they heard the metallic sound of the stimpack falling from Zalin's hand. His head was down and his arms hung at his sides.

"Zalin, are you alright?" Neoma asked. He did not move or make a sound. She worriedly turned to Jericho then back to him. Zalin began to slowly step forward, stopping at the doorway and looking ahead.

Jericho gently set his claw on Zalin's good shoulder," Zalin, you can't leave the safety of the. . ." Zalin quickly stepped back and slid his hand up Jericho's back, stopping at the base of his skull. He pushed forward, slamming Jericho's face into the door. He held him there while he slowly leaned in close. He spoke clearly, with a distinctly guttural tone as Jericho struggled helplessly against his grip.

"I said, get out of my way." Jericho and Neoma stared back, frozen in shock at the sudden change and surge of strength. "Understand me now?" Jericho trembled as he nodded. Zalin shoved him down to the floor before bolting out of the doorway into the night.

Malinda awoke to a dripping sensation on her face. As she opened her eyes, she looked up to see one of the creature's leering faces as it drooled over her. She began to tremble uncontrollably with fear as she curled herself into a little white ball. As the creature raised one of its claws to strike, a torrent of flame roared through. It tore the creature away from the vehicle's hull, leaving clean-cut molten metal in its place. The vehicle began to rock as the door by her feet was torn from its hinges. She looked down and saw Zalin as he reached in and pulled her out.

"Sol ab? (Zalin?),"she said. He threw her to the ground away from the Switchblade. She staggered to her feet and looked back in confusion.

"You. Run. Now," he said, panting as he pointed towards the citadel. Was he really saving her?

"Now!" he shouted. She took off, not sure to be more afraid of the creatures or her savior.

Zalin picked up the vehicle's door as he stared down one of the creatures. With Malinda gone, they focused their attention on him. The one that he knocked off the Switchblade circled around behind him. The one in front charged forward and lunged. He swung wide, sending it flying into the side of the Switchblade. Up close, they were much shorter than him, only standing up to his chest. As the creature was slammed into the side of the vehicle, he whipped the door at another one. It spun wildly and struck the creature in the head, sending in spiraling face-first into the ground. The creature that he knocked aside began to stand back up. He ran over and slammed his fist into its body. It lurched forward and choked out ichor and molten metal. He continued hammering it until it stopped moving. Another creature lunged forward and latched onto his back, sinking its claws in deep, but he didn't care. He continued beating the other's body until it was embedded into the vehicle's hull. The searing claws tearing into the flesh on his back felt insignificant in comparison to the burning caused by the stimpack.

He reached up and tore the creature from is body. He swung the creature wide as two more tried to lunge at him, sending three of them rolling aside. Before they could recover, he followed up with a swath of flames. He couldn't help but be amazed at how much easier his Flareon abilities came with the help of the searing pain that the stimpack caused.

"My Arceus! Look at him go," Neoma said, watching the carnage. Jericho and Malinda stood beside her, watching him fight.

"I . . . I've never met a human that strong before," Jericho said, as fresh blood poured from is nose. "I think it's broken."

"After you dug your claw into him, you're lucky that he didn't kill you."

"He's hardly transformed, but he has the power of a full-blooded Flareon already.

"Ooh. Can you imagine how strong he'll be when he becomes an absol?"

"I . . . I don't want to think about it."

They watched in awe as Zalin made short work of the remaining creatures. He looked around at their bodies, then turned to the citadel. As he began to walk, he shuddered. The burning sensations had subsided as the stimpack wore off. They gave way to a bone chilling cold. Zalin dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his chest, desperate to keep warm. He struggled helplessly to recover as his body gave out and he collapsed to the ground. He lay there under the night sky as blood poured from the wounds of his broken body. With the burning no longer hiding the pain, he could feel each and every cut, gash, and tear in his flesh. This was not unfamiliar to him. He had felt it before in several battles. His body was going into shock and there was nothing he could do about it. If something wasn't done soon, he was going to die.

He heard a sickly metallic cracking sound coming from the creatures' bodies. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see them. Their twisted and mangled bodies had begun to reform. They cracked and contorted themselves back into shape and stood anew.

"Why isn't he moving?" Neoma shouted, as she watched the creatures move in on Zalin.

"I . . . I think he's dead," Jericho said. He anxiously gnawed on his claw. The human did hurt him, but he didn't deserve to die for it.

"No, he can't be. They can only see living things. We have to do something! Jericho!"

Jericho fumbled around on his belt while he stared ahead. He held up a small ball, half blue and half white. "Capture him. The ball isn't alive. They can't see inside."

Neoma snatched the ball from his hand and whipped it out the doorway. It rolled along the ground, stopping just in front of Zalin's face. He stared at it as it came to a stop. With what little strength he had left, he scowled at it. He thought to himself, "Damn it. That's Nikolai's. What's he doing here?" The ball sprung open and everything went red. Zalin was sucked inside and the ball rocked back and forth. The glowing light on its front faded away as it stopped moving. The creatures paused and looked around, their empty eye sockets scanning the horizon. One by one, they scattered and went their separate ways.

"Okay. Now what? He's safe, but how do we get it?" Neoma asked.

"Leave it. We'll get it in the morning," Jericho said, as he walked away, holding his nose. "I'm going to bed."

"Damn it, Jericho! That isn't helpful at all." She stared out for a moment, and then stepped up to the doorway. She took a few deep breaths to prepare herself. There was no way she could just leave it out there. Her claws began to shake. Never before had she stepped out into the night. She turned and looked back at the pawns, Malinda included. They stared at her and silently nodded. They wanted her to go. She took in one more deep breath before dashing out.

The night air was cold. She could see her breath with each panting breath as she ran. The only thing she could hear against the deathly silence was her own racing heart. Zalin's ball glimmered under the moonlight like a pearl. She reached down as she passed by, lifting it from the ground. As she dug her claws into the ground to head back, the grass suddenly felt wet. She lost her balance and slipped, landing in the bloodstained grass where Zalin once laid.

From the jagged rocks nearby, the creatures poured forth. Dozens of them filled the field and began to close in. She rose to her feet, hearing the cries of the pawns calling out to her. She clutched the ball as she looked around. They lurched and crawled towards her. It was too horrifying to bear. She closed her eyes and clutched the ball against her chest as she bolted forward. She ran towards the cries of the pawns. Her eyes never opened. She just kept running towards their cries. As she entered the doorway, she tripped on the raised entryway's floor tile and fell, sliding into the main hall.

She opened her eyes and looked back. The creatures were gone, except for one standing in the doorway. It stood still and stared straight ahead as inky blackness dripped from its mouth.

"Oh Arceus, go away. Please, just go away," Neoma whispered with a trembling voice. The creature just stood there and the pawns started to slowly inch away, their gazes fixated on it. After a few moments, it turned and disappeared into the night, joining the others. Neoma let out a sigh of relief as she laid in the middle of the floor, her white clothes and fur stained with Zalin's blood.

"What is going on here? Why is that door still open? Close it now!" King Orpheus stood at the end of the main hall and began to advance. Several absols were at his sides. "Neoma, what happened to you? Did that human harm you?" She could tell he was furious, his body poured out a thin layer of black mist as he moved.

"No. . . this is . . . his blood," Neoma shakily replied, as she rose to her feet. She was still clutching Zalin's ball.

"What's this I hear about him attacking Jericho?"

"Forget him! Zalin just risked his life to save one of our own."

"Where is he now?"

"The . . . Mors Certas got to him. I had to capture him to save his life." Neoma held out the ball and placed it on the floor. "He's in there. I . . . went outside to get him."

Orpheus let out a sigh of relief as his mist subsided, "Thank Arceus you're alright. I'll have Eurydice take care of this human. You get yourself cleaned up. You look awful," he teased.

Neoma stared at the floor and anxiously fidgeted with her claws together, "Will I . . . um . . ."

"You'll get to see him again, but first, he will need to get some healing. He also wanted to talk to the Queen and me. You can see him later tonight."

"Thank you, Orpheus," Neoma said, as Orpheus picked up the ball in his mouth and carried it away.

Malinda poked at Neoma's leg with her claw, "I knew there was something different about this one."

Neoma knelt down, bringing herself to eye-level with Malinda, "After what just happened, I have to believe you. No human has ever risked their life for us. I mean, he just got here today."

"After everything that you've been through, you deserve someone like him. He'll keep you safe. Vulcan wasn't even a challenge to him." She walked over to one of the archways, "Take care of him, okay?"

Neoma smiled and nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I will."

Zalin awoke in a large cylindrical room. His body ached and throbbed. He looked around until his vision cleared. It was a round room with pillars along the walls and a large round bed in the center. Behind each pillar, a torch burned brightly, casting a dancing shadow over the bed. In the center of the ceiling was a stained glass skylight depicting an absol head. A faint light from behind it cast the image onto the sheets below. On every other pillar, the shaft was carved away, housing a large mirror.

"How did I get back in the absol's place?" he asked himself, still dazed from blood loss. He rose to his feet and began to walk around. He walked up to one of the mirrors and looked at his shoulder wound. It was deep, going down to the bone, but no blood was flowing. What was this place? Why was he not bleeding? Was he dead? It was as if time stood still in this place. He checked his pulse. His heart was still beating, but barely. As he walked over to the bed, he staggered. The pain was getting worse. He pulled out a stimpack and opened its casing, revealing the red and blue syringes.

"Okay, one for adrenaline and one for anesthetic, but which one? If I use any more adrenaline right now, it'll stop my heart." He sat down on the bed and drew out the needles. He held the red one over his shoulder and dripped a little into his wound. He clutched it tightly and fell forward into the floor as searing pain spread down his arm.

"Damn, wrong one," he thought aloud. He waited for the burning to subside, and then picked up the blue syringe.

He thrust the syringe into his neck and waited for the drugs to work. As he looked around the room, he noticed there were no doors or windows. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was slamming Jericho's face into the door and running off. Where was everyone? He lay on the bed and stared up at the skylight.

"Did I die and go to their absol hell or something? I must have, but then again where's the fire and brimstone?" He laid there and thought for a moment. "Great. An eternity alone. This is my hell. . . Well, this sucks." He stared at the stained glass absol looking down on him. "What are you looking at?"

The skylight began to glow and red light filled the room. In an instant, he was back in the outside world, thrust to the floor and bathed in a white light. His wounds began to heal.

"That should do it," Eurydice said. The bright light around her body began to fade. Zalin looked around. Over him sat Orpheus and Eurydice. The room was dark and books lined the walls. A large wooden table sat behind them.

"Welcome back," Orpheus said.

"Am I dead?" Zalin asked, as he shakily stood up. He felt his shoulder. The wound was gone and so was the rest of the pain in his body. He balanced himself on a nearby bookshelf.

"No, you are very much alive, thanks to Neoma and Eurydice here. Had Neoma not captured you and risked her life to deliver you to us, you very well may be dead."

He stared back vacantly, "How can I repay you?"

"You saved Malinda, let's call it even. You can thank Neoma later, but for now, you wanted a history lesson. Did you not?"

Zalin nodded, "I did."

Orpheus and Eurydice walked over to the table and sat down. A large black leather book sat on the table. He motioned for Zalin to approach. He stood between them and examined the book. In the center of it rested a shallow relief of a wicked silver skull. It looked pretty evil, not a boring history book like he expected.

"You can tell him, Eurydice. I never was fond of books," said Orpheus.

"This thing doesn't bite or anything does it?" Zalin asked.

"Don't be dense, Zalin. Now is not the time," Eurydice scolded, as she stared at him intently. "Are you going to be like that the entire time?"

Zalin steadied himself on the table, still weary. He didn't know what to think. After everything that he had seen during his time here, what more could there possibly be? He took a deep breath, "No. I was only joking. It does look kind of . . . different though."

"It's very old. Each race was given one by Arceus long ago. Its grim design serves as a reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"Let's just begin, shall we?" She opened the book with one of her claws and pawed through its pages. "Did you know that there used to be humans here?"

"There still are."

"No. Native humans. They used to populate this world."

"I guess not."

"They were divided into two sides, both locked in a deadly war. To turn its tide, a great archmage cast a powerful spell on the land, bringing the first Mors Certas into this world. He sent them to slay his enemies."

"Well, they're still around. I'm guessing that they were successful," Zalin said.

"Decidedly so. They wiped out everyone in a matter of days," Eurydice said. By now Zalin had pulled up a chair and was listening intently to every word she said. Orpheus sat next to him with his head on the table. A thin line of drool seeped from the corner of his mouth as he slept. Perhaps books really weren't his thing. On occasion, Eurydice would glare at him in disgust.

"But they didn't stop there. They continued to grow and brought the humans to extinction," she said grimly.

"All of them?" Zalin asked.

"Yes, then they turned on us. Arceus, our god, saw our plight. He gave two of each race a small portion of his own divine power."

Zalin leaned back in his chair, "So you two are gods or something?"

"No. While we are more powerful to protect the little ones, we're not immortal. Our purpose is to maintain the blessing of Arceus' veil, to keep the Mors Certa away."

"If this Arceus guy is a god, why didn't he just smite them down?"

"He did, but he couldn't remove the archmage's spell. As his subjects grew old and died, they rose again the next evening as Mors Certa. Those inside the veils didn't."

Zalin arched in his chair and cracked his back. Sitting in one place for so long was starting to get uncomfortable. Eurydice gave Orpheus a nudge and he slid off the table, slumping to the floor, and continued to sleep. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

"That explains you guys. What about the princes and princesses?" Zalin asked.

She pawed through a few pages, "All these titles are simply a formality used by the humans. It made things easier for them to understand. As humans from other worlds arrived, Arceus placed a curse of his own on the land, to keep history from repeating itself. I'm sure that you're already familiar with its effects, Zalin."

Zalin sighed, remembering the subtle changes to his body so far, "Yeah, I am."

"Arceus was not without mercy. He gave two more of each race familiar human traits, so they could provide comfort and companionship to the humans during their . . . transitions."

"May I ask why they can't reproduce then?"

"The divine power does take certain . . . tolls . . . on the body. As for the others, how effective would Acreus' design be if they could make more humans? Over time though, most of them have forgotten this and capture humans for their own reasons."

Zalin stood up and stretched. He walked over to his ball, picked it up, and stared at it.

"You can go on. I just can't sit in that chair anymore," he said.

"That's pretty much it. However, could I ask something of you?" Eurydice said.

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't mind staying here with us, would you? Just for a few days."

"Well, I kind of wanted to thank Neoma for what she did for me. Sure, why not."

"Good, but unfortunately we don't have a room ready for you. So you'll have to spend tonight with Jericho or Neoma in theirs."

"What? . . . Well, I guess I'll choose Neoma. I'm not particularly happy with Jericho right now."

"Very well then. She does seem quite taken with you anyway. I'll have a pawn escort you. I would do it myself but, . . ." she glared at Orpheus as he slept on the floor. "I have to knock some sense into sleeping beauty over here."

Zalin thought to himself as he was being led through the long hallways. His life had been saved by not one, but three of these creatures. Malinda helped him first, then Neoma captured him and risked her life to retrieve him, and lastly, Eurydice healed his otherwise fatal wounds. Repairing the ship would have to wait. It wasn't like it was going anywhere. He owed his life to these creatures many times over. It was only fitting to repay them in some way.

As he arrived at the door to Neoma's room, the door across the hall opened and Jericho stepped out.

"Neoma, could you tell Zalin that . . . Oh, it's you," Jericho said.

Zalin narrowed his gaze on him and leaned forward, readying himself for another confrontation, "If you have something to say to me, Jericho, say it to my face. Quit being a coward."

Jericho's stance quickly became more submissive as he fidgeted with his claws together and stared at the floor, "I . . . I just wanted to apologize for what I did to your shoulder."

"It's fine, Jericho. That's not what pissed me off."

"Then why?"

"You were willing to let one of your own die, because of your own fear. I've lost too many of those I care about because of that. I wasn't about to lose another."

"But Zalin, they tore you apart."

Zalin walked up to him, leaning in close. He could feel Jericho's breath on his face as he looked up at him. "I saved her though, didn't I?"

Well, yeah, but . . .," Jericho trailed off and his eyes darted around, avoiding Zalin's stare. Something about them seemed different. They looked childlike, innocent. Zalin stepped back and studied him for a moment. His body was smooth. There wasn't a single matted or discolored spot in his pristine white fur. His scythe-like horn was polished to an almost mirror finish. Aside from the swelling on his face, he was chiseled perfection.

"You've never seen combat have you?" Zalin asked.

Jericho stared back, wide eyed, "How do you know that?"

"War changes someone, Jericho, in a way that can't be undone. Yet you remain untouched by it."

"I mostly do diplomatic things. Neoma does the fighting."

"I thought so. By the way, where is she?"

"I don't know. I left first."

"Looks like I'll have to take my chances then."

Zalin bid Jericho goodnight and quietly entered Neoma's room. She wasn't there. He left out a sigh of relief, glad not to have walked in on her. They say that you can tell a lot about someone by their room. Since she wasn't here, he decided to use the time to take a look around.

A torch burned on the back wall. Opposite the window sat a large dresser and vanity desk. In front of the window was a queen-size canopy bed with a silver veil. Outside, the full moon cast in its light, refracting through the veil and filling the room with a soft silver glow. In the back corner, a wooden rack held a battered breastplate armor and black-bladed broad-axe. He held the broad-axe in his hand. Its blade was dull and had countless chips and dents.

"Zalin?" a voice called from behind him. He put the weapon back before turning around. There stood Neoma, wrapped in a large cloth, fresh from her bath.

Zalin's face flushed a deep red and he turned around to face the wall," Um . . . sorry. I was told to pick a room to sleep in until mine was ready."

"That's okay. I don't mind," she said, giggling shyly. "Just don't move until I put something on, okay?" Zalin nodded, still facing the wall.

"I wanted to thank you . . . for what you went through for me," he said.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"I'll be staying here for a while, so I was thinking that we could spend some time together and get to know each other. It's not much, but it's the best that I can offer."

"I think we could work something out, especially now that you've been captured. I don't have to worry about competing with the other races to keep you around."

"Why, what's different?"

"You will have a mark somewhere. Speaking of which . . ." She walked over and put her claws under Zalin's shirt. Her chin rested on his shoulder as she spoke softly into his ear. "Would you mind if I had a look?"

"Go ahead," Zalin replied, as he lifted is arms and she pulled off his shirt. He wasn't as interested in finding the mark as he was in getting out of that bloodstained outfit. She ran her claw down his back. The last time she saw him, he was being hacked apart. Now here he stood in front of her, not a single scar on him. Eurydice certainly did a good job. She pressed on his shoulder, pulling his skin and revealing the mark.

"There it is. I've never seen one of ours before. It's really pretty," she said. Zalin looked down at his arm. On his left shoulder was what appeared to be a tattoo. It was a palm sized version of the stained glass skylight he saw before.

"What's so special about it?" he asked.

"A few things," she said, turning him around. She was wearing a black silk gown, which draped halfway over her thighs. She rested her wrists on his shoulders, placing her claws on the back of his neck. "For starters, you can only become an absol now, no matter what. The other races won't bother you as much now."

He thought about it for a moment. Losing his fire abilities seemed like a small price compared to dying. Besides, he'd probably lose them by staying here anyway. At least now, he would have the opportunity to see that spells they had to offer.

"Why won't they bother me?"

She pulled him close, pressing her body against his. He looked into her deep crimson eyes. They darted around, studying him. She was thinking of something. She slid her claw gently across Zalin's cheek and leaned in.

"It lets them know that you can't become one of them," she said. She leaned in close, and then pulled back slightly before finally getting the courage to press her lips against his. He could feel her heartbeat in her breasts as she embraced him tightly. She pulled away and took a deep breath. A single tear ran down her cheek as she smiled at him. "It shows that you're mine."

She led him over to the bed and locked him in a passionate kiss as they fell onto it. Her silky white fur was brushed against his bare skin. She released him, curling up next to him and resting her head on his chest. He couldn't help but admire her beauty as she shimmered under the light of the full moon.

"I'm going to enjoy having you around," she said softly.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I finally don't have to fight by myself anymore."

Zalin smiled down at her as he ran his fingers through her long white hair and through her mane, "No. I guess you don't."

It took only a few moments for her to fall asleep on him. It didn't come as easily for Zalin. As he continued to run his hand through her fur, his mind wandered. Without thinking, he threw himself into the fray to save just one of these creatures. He could have died today, and he was fine with that. There are some who fight for wealth and glory as he did. However, there were others who fought to protect. They were the lucky ones; their reason for fighting was also their very same reason for living. To protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

He snapped back when he felt something on his chest. It was warm and wet. He touched his chest, where Neoma was laying and looked at his hand. Between his fingers was a clear, sticky substance. He looked at her. A thin line of drool flowed from her mouth as she snored softly. He tried to push her gently aside, but she only clutched him tighter, unyielding in her position.

"They weren't kidding when they said the first night in a new home is the hardest."

He smiled down at her as she slept. As far as he was concerned now, when it came to fighting, he was one of the lucky ones.

[Fade to Black][non-explicit]

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Arceus: The god of pokemon.

Mors Certa: Directly translates in latin to "Death is Certain". They are an undead creature template that can be applied to affect any creature that has died outside of a protective veil. During the first evening, the body is absorbed into the ground. The next evening, and every other, the creature rises as a Mors Certa to attack the living. They return to the ground when they come into contact with sunlight. They are technically blind, but can detect prey by sensing their life force (heartbeat, breathing, etc). In this chapter, the template is applied to the standard pokemon, Charmeleon.

Blitz Stimpack: A two part device. The red contains adrenaline that grants increased strength. The blue contains an anesthetic to keep the pain of the adrenaline under control for the user. Without it, it simply causes paralyzing pain as the muscles convulse and tear themselves apart.

Ichor: The golden fluid that is the blood of greek gods. Slightly altered to suit the blood of the undead Mors Certa.

Pokemon Translations (In Malinda's lines): The poke-speech is only shown when the other character does not know what it means. To other characters, it is as clear as day.


	9. Chapter 9: Matchmaker

**Chapter 9: Matchmaker**

* * *

As the sunlight crept in through the window, Neoma slept soundly on Zalin's chest. His fingers were interlocked behind her back, holding her close in a gentle embrace as they slept. As the light passed over her, she began to stir. She stretched out and sat up on the edge of the bed, looking around. As she stood up and went to close the bed's veil, she noticed Zalin's sleeping form.

She pulled the blanket over him and tucked it under his body. She looked down on him lovingly, as she ran her claw across his arm and over the mark. Everything still seemed so surreal, as if she were in a dream. He only arrived yesterday, but she felt as though she'd know him much longer. There was something about him that she liked, but couldn't figure out exactly what it was. He was different than the other humans around here in so many ways.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek as he slept before quietly getting dressed. She paused to look at him one more time before she left, closing the door behind her.

The sun rose higher in the sky, shining down on Zalin. He stretched and sat up to get a look around. On the dresser were his clothes. It felt good to get back into his outfit, even if the other one was more comfortable.

He made his way to the main hall. Neoma and Jericho were already there. Each of them was talking to a creature on their own. Their features resembled those of dogs. They had flowing rust colored fur with black stripes. From underneath their long muzzles, white fur ran down and swept underneath their bodies, ending in a large fluffy white tail. They had the same canine legs as everyone else he'd met thus far. Small pointed ears rested atop their heads. The shorter of the two new visitors stood in front of Jericho. It wore a simple red formal outfit with yellow trim. As he entered the hall, Neoma and the other creature approached him. This one was much larger. It towered over him. The bottom of its jaw hung slightly above the top of his head. Zalin could tell that this was the female that Neoma had mentioned yesterday only because of its large breasts, each one this size of his head. It wore a violet dress with a low neckline, revealing its cleavage, or more apparently, the flowing white fur obscuring it.

"Oh Zalin, you're awake. I was just telling my good friend Aithne about you," Neoma said.

Zalin stared at Aithne with a wide eyed, slack jawed gaze.

"Damn, that's a big bitch," he muttered to himself.

Aithne approached him and dropped down to her knees, bringing herself to his height. He still couldn't believe how much bigger than him she was. Her white flowing tail danced from side to side.

"Is this him, Neoma?" she asked, as she flirtatiously tucked her flowing white hair behind her shoulders.

"Yeah," Neoma replied with a smile.

"Well, he certainly is cute. I could just eat him up right now," Aithne said, as she ran her clawed finger under Zalin's chin, bringing his gaze to meet hers. Zalin's face went pale and he took a quick step back. Jericho burst into laughter.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Jericho said you eat humans again," Neoma replied bitterly.

Zalin stood still, his body tightened up as he braced himself to run. Fighting this one was a bad idea. He studied her closely, watching for any sudden movements, but she simply stayed there, wagging her tail. Why wasn't she trying to eat him? He looked over at Jericho, who was doubled over with laughter. He then turned back to Aithne, who was still staring at him with those big brown eyes. She had a warm and inviting look to her.

"Don't listen to Jericho. I won't bite," she said softly.

Zalin relaxed and exhaled in relief, then glared at Jericho, "I see that now."

She quickly pulled him in and embraced him tightly, burying his face between her breasts. The warmth was incredible. Her fur felt like fine satin as he ran his hands through it. She was much bigger than he'd thought. As he tried to wrap his arms around her and hug her back, his hands didn't reach far enough to tough on the other side.

Zalin pulled away and scratched behind one of her ears. She leaned into it.

"Sorry about that. No hard feelings?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Aithne cooed, as her leg began to bounce.

Neoma stood over Aithne as she lay curled in ecstasy, "I think you two will get along fine."

"I wish my humans were more like this one, Neoma," Aithne said.

"Zalin stopped scratching and waited for her to recover, much to her disappointment, "I would like to see what humans here are like. Would it be difficult for you to bring one next time?"

"No need," Aithne replied, rising to her feet. "I actually brought one."

"Well, where is it?"

Aithne played with a chain under the fur on her neck. She pulled on it and revealed a small ball, half red, and half white from behind her back.

With a quick toss, it popped open and poured forth a red energy. When everything had cleared, there stood a creature in full metal armor. It closely resembled the Arcanine that called it in the first place, though its muzzle was shorter. Its stature was also impressive, though still less so than Aithne's.

"That's not a human. It's another one of you guys," Zalin said skeptically.

"His transition is nearly complete," Aithne said. She walked up to him, lifted off his helmet, and locked him in a passionate kiss, "Isn't it, Nenne sweetie?"

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes, "Yes, my dear Aithne."

"Neoma finally got a human for you to play with."

"Really? Where," said Nenne, looking around excitedly. He stopped when he saw Zalin, "Him? But he's one of those demons."

Zalin gritted his teeth. His clenched fists began to tremble with fury as he narrowed his gaze on Nenne. He couldn't believe that someone could be this ignorant. At that moment he wanted one of his guns, either one would do. He didn't want to shoot him, just pistol-whip the taste from his mouth.

"Aithne! What did he just say?" Neoma howled, showing her fangs. Zalin had never seen her angry before. A fine black mist began to emanate from her body, cloaking her in an alluring midnight veil. He had to admit, it looked much better on her that it did on Orpheus. Attractive as it was, he didn't like seeing her that upset. Nor did he want a fight to break out between Neoma and her friend.

"Sorry Neoma. I talked to him about that before we left," Aithne said.

By the looks of it, this guy didn't respect any of the absols here. Either that or he was just stupid. Teaching him a lesson would be doing everyone a favor. Zalin calmed himself. These creatures had abilities far more powerful than he'd ever seen. Flying into a reckless rage was a bad idea.

He approached Nenne, "That was rude and you know it. I think you should apologize."

"And why would I do that, demon?" Nenne said. Zalin could see Neoma seething with rage and Aithne shake her head in disappointment. Jericho and Pyrus stood on the other side of the room, deep in conversation. Judging by their lack of concern, Zalin was fairly sure they hadn't heard Nenne's remark.

"You can insult me all you like, but you owe Neoma an apology."

"I owe her nothing. She is Lady Aithne's friend, not mine."

Neoma turned to Zalin upon hearing her name, "Don't worry. I'll deal with him."

"No, I will. You've had enough trouble with humans like this," Zalin said. He pointed to Aithne, "It would appear that your behavior is not to her liking."

"Lady Aithne adores me, which is more than I can say for you," Nenne said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Zalin said through gritted teeth. He desperately hoped that Nenne would say something stupid. His hands hung at his sides, tightly clenched into fists. They were enveloped in a thin black mist.

"You've hardly transitioned. It's obvious that the mating isn't that good."

"That's enough, Nenne," said Aithne, as she held up his ball. She pointed it at him, but stopped when Zalin shot her a serious expression and held up his hand, signaling for her to wait.

"Say that again," Zalin said. "I dare you to be that stupid."

Nenne leaned in, "Anything is better than bedding a demon like her."

That was all Zalin needed to hear. In an instant, he slammed his fist straight into Nenne's face. He staggered back with a yelp as blood poured forth like a river.

Aithne and Neoma stared on in shock and stepped back.

"It looks like they want a battle," Aithne said.

"But I haven't taught Zalin any spells yet," Neoma replied.

"It doesn't look like he really cares."

Nenne glared at Zalin and bared his fangs, "You're going to pay for that!" He took an aggressive stance and opened his hands wide. They instantly became enveloped in flames.

Zalin grinned back, "Oh, so your mistress does let you off your leash."

"Sh . . .shut up, demon!" Nenne held out his hand and hurled a fireball at Zalin. It was big, but it was slow. Zalin stepped to the side and it slammed its fiery bulk into one of the pillars behind him. This guy was big and probably strong too, but he was slow. He lumbered around in his heavy armor.

Zalin watched as he moved, narrowly avoiding another fireball in the process. He walked unsteadily, wobbling as he took each step. It was as if he was still learning to walk. Something clicked and Zalin smiled to himself. This former human was still unfamiliar with is new body. His transformation must have come quickly for him.

He focused himself, trying to bring forth a fire of his own, but nothing came. What the hell? Why wasn't it working? As he drifted into thought, another fireball came. It drove itself into his chest. It carried him backwards, grinding against his tactical vest as it smashed him into one of the many pillars.

Nenne grinned as he watch Zalin bounce off the wall and fall to the floor. "That was easy."

"Good job, Nenne," Aithne cheered.

Neoma ran over to Zalin and knelt down next to him. She placed her claw on his back, "It's okay. You did your best. I honestly didn't know how you would do without that potion this time," she said softly, as she tried to comfort him.

"Th . . . this isn't . . . over," Zalin said, gasping for air. While the flames hurt quite a bit, they were nothing compared to what he endured during his night with Vulcan. His main concern was recovering his breath after having it knocked out of him. Slowly, Zalin rose to his feet and smiled at Neoma.

"I'm alright," he said, running his hand across her cheek. He was used to fighting alone in the battlefield while his men were each preoccupied with their own objectives. It felt different to actually have someone by his side for once. It wasn't much, but he felt better just having her there.

"This guy's a joke," Zalin said.

"But he hit you pretty hard," she replied.

"I was distracted. It won't happen again." By now, Jericho and Pyrus had finished talking. They stood next to Aithne, watching the battle unfold. Neoma smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but stopped as Zalin put his finger to her lips.

"Hold that thought, this won't take long," he said slyly. She nodded with his finger still in place.

"Back for more, demon?" Nenne called out.

If Zalin was going to beat him, he'd have to stay focused. He just had to get in close and avoid those fireballs. He took a deep breath and locked his gaze on the former human across the hall.

Zalin leaned forward with a sadistic grin, "I won't be returning to hell so easily." He broke into a run and, as if on cue, Nenne started lobbing fireballs again. Zalin leaned to the side as one flew by his head. Didn't this dog know any other tricks? The second one came in low, streaking across the ground and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. It was more than easy enough to step over.

"Hold still!" Nenne shouted in frustration. More fireballs came and Zalin avoided them with relative ease as he continued to close distance.

In seconds, Zalin was upon him and delivered another forceful punch to his face. Nenne buried his face in his hands as he staggered backward with a yelp. Zalin whirled around behind him and dug his fingers into the collar of his armor, behind his neck. There was a gleeful excitement in is voice as he spoke. He was clearly enjoying this moment.

"It's time you learned to play . . . dead!" Zalin said, as he pulled down hard on Nenne's armor. He lurched backward and arched his back as Zalin slammed the back of his head into the tile floor.

Nenne lay very still. The only movement on his body was the gentle rising of his breastplate with each breath.

"That's enough," Aithne said. She held out Nenne's ball. It cloaked his body in red light and pulled him in.

"Zalin! That was amazing!" Neoma cheered. She ran up to him, wrapped her arms around him, and locked him in a kiss.

"I guess it was pretty good," Aithne said bitterly.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Aithne," Jericho said, grinning.

"It looks like you guy trained him well," Pyrus said.

Neoma broke her kiss, "He arrived yesterday. That was all him."

Aithne's eyes grew wide as she looked at Zalin, "What? No way. I've been training Nenne for days now."

Zalin turned to her with a sly grin, "It looks like you should spend more time training on the battlefield and less in the bedroom."

Aithne scowled back. "What?!" she roared.

Neoma stared at him in complete shock, "Zalin! How could you say something like that?"

"Now that both sides have said something stupid, let's call it even," Zalin said.

Aithne relaxed, but held her scowl, knowing he was right, "Fair enough." Neoma then relaxed as well.

"Neoma, would you mind lending me another one of your shirts?" Zalin asked, as he picked bits of ash from his.

"Sure but could you try to be nice around my friends when you get back?" she replied.

"Your friends seem nice. I don't have a problem with them, just that jackass, but I'll be the better person." Zalin turned to Aithne, "Sorry for my comment." He then left.

On his way to Neoma's room, he was stopped by Jericho and Pyrus.

"Zalin, wait up," Jericho called out. He stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"What is it, Jericho?" Zalin asked.

"Back there. I've never seen a human or anyone fight that way. It was amazing how easily that Arcanine went down."

"What's your point?"

Jericho's stance quickly became more submissive as he stared at the floor and fidgeted with his claws, "We were . . . kind . . . of wondering . . . that is . . . if you weren't busy . . ."

"He wants to know if the three of us could spend some time together later this evening," Pyrus said.

"And what exactly did you guys have in mi . . . ," Zalin trailed off as he noticed that Pyrus had his arm wrapped around Jericho's. His face flushed a deep red and he forced an awkward smile from pure embarrassment, "Oh . . . oh. No, no, no. I'm busy later this evening. I promised Malinda that I would spend time with her."

"You sure? You would rather spend time with a pawn than us?"

"Yes. I made a promise. I don't like to break them."

"Maybe later then?"

"Probably not. Are you two . . . uh . . . you know. . ."

"Are we what?"

"Never mind." Zalin stepped into Neoma's room, "Sorry, but I'm far to sober to be talking about this right now." He shut the door behind him.

Jericho turned to Pyrus, "You forgot to mention that we'd be practicing spells."

"Do you think he got the wrong idea?" Pyrus asked.

"Pyrus. Your arm. . . you're doing it again."

"You know, sometimes I just want to hold someone."

"Damn it, Pyrus."

Zalin wondered just what Nenne meant when he called him a demon. He walked up to the vanity mirror. His hair was now ghost white and his eyes a vibrant red. He leaned in close and opened his mouth, revealing a pair of small fangs. His flareon side was gone and replaced by absol. He let out a sigh and leaned on the flat surface of the vanity. His fingernails had given way to a set of narrow black claws. How could he not have noticed this before? The transformation was coming along much faster than he'd originally thought.

He couldn't shake a feeling as he looked around. The transformation didn't really bother him as much as it should. Was it because of Neoma? Or because being here gave him a feeling of purpose other than the hollow life he had waiting for him back home? He wondered why he felt so strongly about protecting her and Malinda. Both of them had saved his life and asked for nothing in return, but that wasn't it. There was something else. Did he have feelings for them?

Neoma was okay. She was close enough to human, but Malinda wasn't anything close. The whole idea made him feel awkward just thinking about it, but he couldn't just push her away. She didn't deserve that. What ever happened to the good old days? Why couldn't things just be as simple as warfare? He needed more answers. Maybe Eurydice would know why he felt this way.

Back in the main hall, Aithne and Neoma were deep in conversation.

"Really? He reduced six Mors Certa?" Aithne asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it from a human," Neoma said.

"It sounds like you really like this one."

"You know, Aithne, I really do."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Neoma started to blush, "What? No, I can't. I just met him yesterday."

"It only takes an instant, Neoma."

"I'm just . . . afraid he won't feel the same way."

"It can't hurt to try."

"I'm just not sure how to go about telling him."

"I can help you with that," Aithne said.

"Neoma's eyes lit up, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, anything for a friend. Besides, he did apologize, so he can't be all bad."

"What are you going to do?"

"Let me worry about that. You just get to the top of the tower before sundown."

"The observatory? But that's Malinda's room."

"I know, but it has the best view of the sunset. Just let me worry about all the details, okay?"

Neoma smiled, "Okay."

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Nenne (Pokemorph Arcanine / Former Human - M): His name is the pet form of the Scandinavian "Lennart", which translates to "Lion Strong". It is chosen for his relationship to Aithne and the majestic appearance described in the Acranine's pokedex entry.


	10. Chapter 10: Blitzfire

**Chapter 10: Blitzfire**

* * *

Zalin walked over to the dresser and pulled open some of its drawers. Jericho was right. Everything else was a dress or skirt of some kind or another. He searched through the other drawers, but found nothing different. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" he said to himself.

He pulled out a blue dress. It was fairly plain looking and the skirt didn't hang very far down. He removed his charred shirt and put it on as he stood in front of the mirror. He couldn't believe how ridiculous he looked in it. When he got back to the ship tomorrow, he had to get some more clothes from storage, but for now, he had to make this presentable.

He slipped his tactical vest over it and tucked the skirt into his pants. With those few changes, it didn't look any different than a normal short-sleeve shirt. It'll have to do for now. He walked out into the hallway and made his way to the throne room. Orpheus was nowhere to be found. At its end, Eurydice sat poring over a book.

"Eurydice, do you have a moment?" Zalin called out as he approached.

She looked up from the book and slid it aside with her paw, "Of course. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept well enough. Um . . . could we talk somewhere a little more . . . private?"

She tilted her head with a skeptical look, "May I ask what this is about?"

"Ever since last night after I saved Malinda, I've felt different. I've had these . . . feelings."

"Let's go to my bedchamber. We can talk there," she said, as she quickly turned away, trying to hide her flushed complexion. He followed her to a door at the end of the throne room's adjacent hall. Strangely enough, it had no handle. She simply pushed it open with her paw. Zalin stood there at the entrance to the doorway. He couldn't help but watch as she gracefully entered the room and held the door open with her back paw. As he ran his eyes over her body, he began to blush. Even Eurydice appeared alluring. What was happening to him? Just how deep did this transition go? She looked back at him and flicked her head, motioning for him to enter.

"Are you coming?" she asked. Zalin nodded and entered the room. The door closed quietly behind him. Once it closed, not a sound or echo could be heard from the other side. "Have a seat on the bed over there."

It was a lavish circular room. Fine red tapestries and cloths hung along the walls. Over the only window, a fine red silk curtain blew gently in the afternoon wind, filtering the sunlight in the center of the room. In that red light sat a large round white bed. The light danced off its white satin sheets, creating a pink shimmering glow. Between the decorations on the walls, torches burned dimly. Dozens of open books lay scattered on the floor around the bed. She walked over and sprawled out across the white sheets. Her paws just reached over the edges.

The whole situation was beginning to make Zalin feel very uneasy. Why couldn't she have simply gone to the library instead? He swallowed hard and knelt down on the floor nearby.

"What's the matter? Do you find me attractive?" she asked, as she stretched out. He looked at her. She was staring at him intently, waiting for his answer. He tried to speak, but no words would come, so he nodded silently. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything about it. This is just the easiest way to show you that I could think of."

He let out a sigh of relief, giving way to intrigue, "Show me what?"

"That you're attracted to a race other than your own."

"But . . . how? I didn't feel this way until recently."

"You also weren't as much of an absol until recently either."

Zalin's face became very pale, "I . . . didn't think that this would affect my mind as well."

"Not entirely . . . you'll still be yourself . . . you'll just have our instincts as well. Does this bother you?"

"Kind of . . . It just feels strange. "

"With all the fighting that led to the humans' demise, Arceus gave them something that they had long forgotten, intertwined within his curse."

"And what would that be?"

"The ability to love."

Zalin paused as Eurydice's words sank in. She watched as he stared off into the distance before poking him with her claw, bringing him back to reality.

She placed her paw on his shoulder and spoke with a soft and velvety tone in her voice, trying to comfort him, "Does it still bother you, Zalin?"

He turned to face her as a smile slowly crept its way across his face, "It's not that. I had something else on my mind."

"Oh?"

"It's about Neoma . . . and Malinda."

"What about them?" she leaned down and looked him in the eyes. As he looked back, she had a look on her face as if she knew what he was going to say.

"Neoma is human enough, so having feelings for her doesn't bother me. Then there's Malinda, she's just so . . . different from me."

"What's so different about her? Don't you have feelings for her too?"

Zalin nodded, "She's just . . . you know . . . not human."

"She is an absol, just like you're becoming. Your feelings for her are normal. They are made even stronger by the bond that the two of you share."

He stared down and anxiously swirled his finger on the floor, "I just . . . don't know what to do about it."

Eurydice smiled, "They both care for you a great deal, just give it time. They can come to you on their own."

Zalin nodded, "Alright, though I do have something that I would like to ask you."

"And what would that . . . ," she said, before being interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Aithne poked her head through, "I hope you don't mind, but have you seen . . . there you are." She looked at Eurydice with a playful grin, "Would you mind if I borrowed Zalin for a moment?"

"Not at all. We were just finishing up," Eurydice said.

Zalin rolled his eyes, "Can it wait for one second?"

She walked into the room, grabbed him by the arm, and lifted him to his feet, "Not really." She tugged on his arm, slowly pulling him out of the room. He struggled against her with no effect as she walked with ease.

"Zalin, you wanted to ask something of me?" Eurydice said.

Yeah. I'd like to return to my ship tomorrow. I'd like to get some clothes and other things," he said.

"But you said you'd stay for a few days."

"I'll be back before sundown. I promise."

"Very well, take Malinda and Neoma with you then," she said with a sly grin. "They'll keep you company."

"I kind of wanted to bring Jericho along. I want to give him a weapon from my world and teach him how to use it. He could use some combat experience."

"Take him too."

"Are you done yet?" Aithne asked, as she impatiently tapped her paw on the floor.

Zalin let out a sigh, "Yeah".

"Good, now follow me." She pulled hard and swung him out of the bedchamber. "Thanks for holding him, Eurydice. I've been looking everywhere for him."

Aithne led him outside, to the center of the plain in front of the citadel. A soft wind came in from the east, blowing her long hair gracefully to the side.

He glared at her and crossed his arms, "What was so important that you had to drag me all this way?"

"Neoma has said a lot about you. I want to see for myself," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Nenne wasn't even a challenge for you. Let's see how you do against a pureblood. I'll be your opponent."

Was she serious? He was supposed to face her? Judging by the serious look on her face, this was going to happen, whether he liked it or not. She had him beat in strength and speed. He would have to be careful with this one."

"Alright, I'll spar with you."

"Good. If you're going to stand a chance against me, you'll have to fight like you did last night. Use your potion."

Zalin froze. She was asking him to use his last stimpack. Did she even know what could happen if he did? Before he could utter a refusal, she raised her hand and a ring of searing flames erupted from the ground around him.

"What the?!" he shouted, as he looked around. The flames surrounded him on all sides.

"I'll let you out when you use it," she said, as she lifted her dress over her head and tossed it aside. On the other side of his prison, he could see her waiting, devoid of any clothing.

"Oh, come on! I'm not fighting you like that."

She walked up to the edge of the ring and poked her head through the flames. "That's the only dress that I have with me. I can't just get a new one like you, "she teased. He gritted his teeth and swung at her with his fist. She pulled her head back through the flames before he made contact and they singed his flesh.

"This isn't funny, Aithne!" he seethed. The fiery prison felt like an oven. Beads of sweat ran down his face. It was becoming significantly more difficult to breathe as the fire consumed the oxygen in the air.

"Just use your potion already. You're running out of time," she said playfully, as she circled around outside the flames.

She didn't give him much of a choice. He pulled out the stimpack and thrust the needles into the side of his neck. As she circled by, he chucked the empty device at her head. She stopped and watched as it flew by.

"It's about time. Now, let's see what you can really . . . ," she said, and Zalin leapt through the wall of his flaming prison. She took a defensive stance as she gazed upon the creature that stood before her.

He stared her down. His steel gaze tore into her, promising suffering that yet remained untold. A thick cloud of black mist poured forth from his body, wreathing him in a black cloak as he moved towards her.

She raised her hand and called forth a wall of flames between him and herself. Before she could lower it back down, he flew through it and delivered a swift kick to her abdomen. The impact pushed her back and she leaned forward to keep her balance. The pain had yet to set in when he spun around, sending the heel of his boot to her jaw. She spun around in midair and came crashing to the ground. What was this person? This much power in a human was unheard of.

She rolled to the side and jumped to her feet, narrowly avoiding his fist as it came down near her head. She dashed backwards and held out her hand as he lunged at her. With a little focus, she launched a fireball that dug into his chest and dragged him across the ground before dissipating. Whoever this human was, he was not the same one that she watched fight Nenne. He was out for blood.

As he smoldered on the ground, she took a moment to catch her breath. The peace didn't last long. He rolled backwards, leapt to his feet, and charged again. He was just so fast, a red-eyed blur riding a cloud of darkness. As he charged, he held out his arms and thick inky blackness filed his palms. He began to lob those orbs of black energy as he charged. Just as one left his hand, another took its place.

She darted to the side as the volley flew by and left dozens of smoking craters in the soil. Neoma said she didn't teach him any spells. How did he know Shadow Ball? Not only that, how could he cast it so quickly? She raised her hand and called forth another wall of flames, this time it was lined along his path. He didn't even bother to change course. She stared in shock as he ran the entire length of the strip of flames. Didn't he feel any pain?

More orbs came, hidden by the flames. They riddled her body and she fell to the ground. Maybe he wasn't as reckless as she thought, using her own spell to hide his own. As she gazed up at the sky, his flaming figure eclipsed the sun. He came down hard, bringing his fist into her abdomen. The pain was excruciating. A stream of blood shot from her gasping mouth.

His fist came down again, wracking her body with another torturous assault. It came down upon her again and again. She had to stop him before he tore her apart. She held out her palm and a torrent of flames erupted from her trembling fingertips, tearing into his chest. It carried him upwards before dropping him to the ground. She rolled her head to the side to look. He didn't move.

She rose to her feet and coughed up some blood, "Oh Arceus. I'm never doing that again." She clutched her abdomen in pain and limped forward. In the distance, he rose to his feet and turned to face her. To her, it was like watching the Mors Certa rise from the ground at the setting sun. She steeled herself for one final spell.

"It's time to end this."

She faced her palms together as a molten ball of energy formed between them. It jolted forward and erupted into a swirling vortex of flames. She watched as it wrapped around and carried him towards the citadel, slamming his body into the stone wall. She watched closely. This time he stayed down.

As she collected her clothes and got dressed, she noticed Jericho and Pyrus in the doorway.

"How much did you see?" she called out.

"Everything. I'll get Eurydice . . . before he dies," Jericho replied. He took off into the citadel.

"Are you alright, Aithne?" Pyrus asked.

She limped her way to the doorway, "I'll be okay after I get some berries." She looked over at Zalin, who sat against the wall unconscious, burned, and bleeding, "I've never came so close to death in my life."

In the throne room, Eurydice sat with Malinda.

"But he never tried anything," Malinda said.

"He also wasn't an absol either, my dear," Eurydice said.

"So, what should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Make the first move. He won't do it on his own."

"My Queen!" Jericho shouted from across the room. He came in running, stopping in front of them to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Jericho?" asked Eurydice. Her playful smile quickly shifted to serious concern.

"It's Zalin. He got burned pretty bad sparring with Aithne."

"Where is he now?"

"Just outside the main entrance. Hurry"

Malinda was the first out of the room. She dashed through the halls, leaving the others behind. Eurydice followed, though she wasn't as fast due to her large size. Jericho dropped to the floor, panting and exhausted.

They dashed past Aithne as she was stuffing her face full of small blue berries, nearly knocking her over. Malinda came outside and saw Zalin's body first. Her eyes welled up with tears at the sight of his battered form.

"Ab . . . sol sol (Oh . . . Zalin)," Malinda said, as she sat next to him. Eurydice arrived shortly thereafter.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open, "This is worse than I expected."

Malinda turned to Eurydice, "Sol ab sol sol absol (You can help him, can't you?)"

Eurydice placed her paw on Malinda's head and smiled, "Of course I can."

Eurydice stepped up to him and closed her eyes in concentration. Her body began to emanate a shimmering white glow that trickled onto Zalin's unconscious form. He made sickly sounds of tearing flesh as his wounds started to close and his shattered bones snapped back into place. As she opened her eyes, he gasped, filling his lungs with fresh air.

He turned to Eurydice, "Almost died again, didn't I?"

She nodded, "I can't do this every day. You have to take better care of yourself."

"Don't worry about that. That was the last 'potion' that I had."

"Good. I'll have your weapons returned to you. Maybe you'll make healthier choices if you had them."

"That'd be nice."

"Now, I believe you promised someone something," she said, as she turned to Malinda, who nervously rocked her claws from side to side. She stood behind Malinda and nudged her forward. "Don't be shy now." Eurydice grinned as she went back inside.

"Ready for that afternoon together?" Zalin said casually with a smile. She stepped up to him and placed her paw on his thigh. A flood of tears poured forth.

"Sol sol ab absol ab! (How can you be so calm?!" her voice cracked out between sobs. "Absol sol ab ab! (I thought you were dead!)" She glared at him, but he simply smiled back as he scratched her mane.

He placed his free hand on her trembling paw, "It's okay, Malinda."

Okay?! Almost dying most certainly wasn't okay with her. She stared into his eyes. He pulled her against him and ran his fingers through her fur, all while keeping that cute little confused smile on his face. She laid her head on his shoulder. He still couldn't understand her. There had to be a way to get him to know how much she cared for him. If only there were something she could do that he could easily understand.

She turned to face him and started licking his cheek, slowly working her way over. He continued to run his fingers through her mane and down her back. He wasn't pushing her away, that was a good sign.

"You sure do know how to make me feel better," he said softly. He turned to face her. Her tongue graced across his lips and she quickly pulled away as he stared at her. Did she move too fast? Why was he just staring like that? He didn't say a word. Her heart was racing and her paw trembled nervously on his thigh. Her eyes darted all over him, desperately looking for some kind of sign.

She felt the warmth of his hand wrap around her trembling paw.

"It's okay," he said softly. How could he be so calm? As he stroked her mane, she could see a faint shade of red on his face. She leaned in closer and he became redder as she did. He placed his other hand on her cheek and wiped away some tears with his thumb. Was he returning her feelings or just trying to comfort her? She had to know. She slowly, yet steadily got closer and pressed her lips to his. His hand crept up the back of her head and he embraced her lovingly.

He broke the kiss, yet lingered close enough to feel her breath. "It's just like when we first met. I'm hurt and you're here for me." His hand slid back onto her cheek, causing her to flush at its gentle touch. "Maybe I should get hurt more often," he teased.

She playfully struck his chest with her paw, "Sol (Maybe.)" She leaned against his chest and kissed him again, savoring every moment of being so close to the human willing to lay down his life for her.

"Having fun?" a voice called out. They both turned to face it. There stood Orpheus. He had a large lump on is forehead and a chest sat next to him. Zalin recognized it immediately. It was the one that Neoma had put his weapons in.

"Why don't you two get a room," he teased. "Speaking of which, Zalin, yours is ready." He walked back inside, leaving the chest behind. Zalin braced himself against the wall and lifted himself to his feet, still weary from Aithne's assault. Malinda stared up at him as her tail flicked excitedly from side to side. He knelt down and scratched her head.

"Maybe later. We still have the whole afternoon. Besides, there's something that I've always wanted to try," he said. Malinda tilted her head to the side, trying to read into what he meant. He collected his weapons from the chest and led her over to the switchblade. He knelt down and used his knife to remove one of the plastic wheel covers. She watched intently as he held it up. The sunlight shone brightly across its reflective olive green surface.

"Want to play?" he asked. "I'll throw it and you bring it back." She'd never played that game before. It sounded like fun. She nodded and eagerly dug her claws into the ground. He reeled back and tossed the cover. She gleefully chased after it as it floated across the field. Its reflective surface gave it the semblance of chasing a floating star. When it came down, she brought it back and he threw it again.

As they played, more absols joined in. Zalin removed the remaining wheel covers and threw them into the fray. Just as he threw one, they had already brought back another. Even Orpheus joined in for a short time. For the first time in years, he was enjoying himself, doing something unrelated to war. He continued to play until the sun started to set.

As they came inside, Malinda stood in the doorway, panting from exhaustion. He knelt down to look into her eyes. "You tired, girl?" She nodded slowly, between each breath. He pulled her in and wrapped her in his arms. "You go rest then. We're going to the ship tomorrow and you'll need your strength, okay." She nodded and affectionately nuzzled against him before heading off.

Zalin was led to his new room. He opened the door and stepped inside. It was simple compared to the others. A large bed sat beneath the only window. Resting on top of it were a few pillows, a tan blanket, and a new outfit. Across the room sat a small dresser with a wall mounted mirror behind it. On the back wall, a single torch burned brightly. To both sides sat two wooded racks for storing weapons. One held a longsword.

"Not bad," he said to himself. He walked over and examined the outfit. It was another formal looking one like he wore when he first arrived. He put it on, glad to finally have something other than a dress. Just like last time, he had to fold up the legs to keep them from dragging on the floor. Now all he had to do was avoid Aithne. He was getting tired of wearing charred clothes.

He examined the longsword next. It looked relatively new and the blade still had fresh oil on it as he drew it from its sheath. It was a very plain design. The only decoration was the relief of an absol head on its hilt. It didn't feel very heavy, though he'd never held a sword before. He expected more weight. He placed it back on the rack. There was no point in carrying around something he couldn't use, especially now that he had his guns again.

Neoma leaned on the windowsill on the observatory and watched the sunset as Aithne had told her to do. She turned around as the door creaked open and Malinda walked in.

"You? What are you doing here?" Neoma asked.

"It's my room. What are you doing here? Expecting some else?" Malinda replied coldly.

Neoma's eyes widened, then focused on the floor, "Well . . . no . . . I mean . . ."

Malinda stepped closer as a wide grin crossed her face, "Zalin?" Neoma turned away, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Neoma nodded, "So what if you are? What's it to you?"

"Why are you being so defensive? You weren't like this while mom . . ."

"Don't say it!" Neoma shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Malinda sat down in front of her, "You can't dwell on her forever, little sister."

"You think I don't know that!?"

Malinda spoke in a comforting voice, "How long has it been since we looked at the stars together, sis?"

"Not since the Mightyenas took her from us and I got this body."

Malinda stood on her hind legs and placed her front paws on the windowsill, "You've been doing an amazing job of keeping us safe. Don't you think she'd be proud of you?"

"I don't know. It's just . . . if the princess before her didn't fall for that human that betrayed her, mom would still be here." There was a long silence between them as they watched the sunset.

"If it weren't for the human with us now, I'd be gone too. And we wouldn't be talking right now had you not been here waiting for him."

Neoma wiped the tears from her eyes, "He's the only good thing that we really have in common right now, but how long will that last before we compete over him?"

Malinda turned to her sister with a sly smile, "We could always share."

"What if he doesn't want both of us?"

"I think he will. He cares for both of us deeply. Why make him choose?"

Neoma smiled to herself, "You know, I wouldn't mind that at all."

For the first time since the loss of their mother, Neoma held her sister.

Outside the door, Aithne listened closely. She felt a little guilty for deceiving her friend. With the presence of this strange human, Neoma's wounds could finally begin to heal. With her plan complete, she smiled to herself and quietly slipped out of the hallway.

Zalin lay on his new bed trying to relax when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out. Jericho entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Zalin, can we talk?" he said.

"About what?"

"You want to teach me how to fight?"

Zalin stood up from the bed, "That's right. I'll be giving you one of the weapons from my world and teaching you how to use it."

Jericho nervously looked around the room, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Zalin narrowed his gaze on Jericho, annoyed by his remark, "And why Is that?"

"I . . . I've never used a weapon before."

Zalin rolled his eyes. He pulled out the red syringe from one of the pockets on his tactical vest and stood it up on the windowsill.

"Come here. I'll show you just how easy it is, he said with a smile. Slowly, Jericho walked up to the end of the bed and stood next to him. "Give me your hand," Zalin said calmly, as he held out his. Jericho complied and placed is claw in Zalin's open palm. Zalin walked beside him and pulled out his pistol. He put the weapon in Jericho's hand and manipulated his claw, so he was holding it correctly. He then pointed to the syringe in the window. "Do you see that red object in the window?"

"Yeah," Jericho replied.

"Keep your arm straight and point at it with the weapon." Jericho followed his directions. "Now squeeze the trigger." The weapon fired, but the syringe remained.

"Did I get it?" Jericho asked.

"No, you missed. Here, let me help you." Zalin stood behind Jericho and rested his chin on his shoulder to see down the weapon's sights. "Just a little to the right." He placed his hand on Jericho's and pulled gently. "Try again." The weapon fired again and the syringe splattered out the window. "Good job. That's all there is to it." He took the weapon away and laid it on the dresser.

"Really? It's that easy?" Jericho asked.

Zalin smiled back, "That's right." There was a faint hum from the dresser. Zalin picked up his tablet, showing a message from his lieutenant. "Wait here, okay. I'll be back in a little while. I have to answer this."

"Another machine?"

"Yes. This one lets me send messages to anyone else who has one, such as my lieutenant. I have to answer this."

Jericho sat on the end of the bed, "I'll be right here." Zalin stepped out. Jericho wondered why he was being so kind to him now. He was so different earlier today. He went from a steel handed warrior to a gentle teacher. He rocked nervously back and forth, remembering when Zalin held his hand. Part of him wanted to go further, while another reminded him just how close he came to killing Aithne.

Zalin opened the message from Lieutenant Nutters and began to text him back.

*N: Hey commander, would you mind if the Eevees came with me to the ship tomorrow?

*Z: Only if they won't get in the way as we make repairs.

*N: The won't get in mine, but Vulcan may be in yours for awhile

*Z: She's coming too?!

*N: Yeah, she really misses you.

*Z: How many are coming?

*N: Just Nikolai, Vulcan, and my new girlfriend.

*Z: I guess that's fine, since I'm also bringing three.

*N: Okay. So Zalin, how do you like your new body? I love mine.

*Z: What the hell are you talking about?

*N: I'm fluffy now. See you tomorrow.

*Z: Lieutenant! Who or what did you screw?

*N: You'll meet her tomorrow, commander. :P

There was no further response from Lieutenant Nutters. Zalin always hated it when Nutters turned off his tablet without warning. It didn't bother him as much as it normally did. He'd find out tomorrow. It was late. At least now he had a bed of his own to sleep in.

He went back into the bedroom. Jericho lay sleeping on one side of the bed. He didn't feel like waking him up and there was still enough room for him to sleep. He laid down on the other side and let his mind wander as he stared at the ceiling.

If all the other humans were like Nenne, he was going to need something from the armory for himself. The few bullets that he had weren't going to last forever, especially if he was going to continue protecting these creatures. He still didn't know who to choose between Neoma and Malinda. The time he spent with her today, only made his choice that much more difficult.

Jericho rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arm across Zalin's chest. He rested his head on Zalin's shoulder. His grip was tight as he pulled himself close. Slowly, Zalin tried to lift Jericho's arm off of himself. This only made his grip tighter as he felt one of his ribs crack. Removing Jericho was of no use. On the bright side, at least he didn't drool. Zalin leaned back and placed his arms behind his head in an attempt to relax. He smiled to himself at the thought of shaving his lieutenant for letting himself get transformed so easily.

[Fade to Black][non-explicit]

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Aithne's four spells: Wall of Fire (Pathfinder), Fireball (Pathfinder), Flamethrower (Pokemon), Fire Spin (Pokemon)

Guns: Due to their hard material and high speed, firearm projectiles are treated as steel type attacks.

Zalin's human side remaining at this point: 75%

Lieutenant Nutters' human side remaining at this point: 0%


	11. Chapter 11: Descent into Madness

**Chapter 11: Descent into Madness**

* * *

That morning, the sun shone brightly through the window. Jericho lay sleeping on Zalin's chest, his head resting on Zalin's shoulder. As he opened his eyes, he could see that the human was still asleep. Jericho laid there and swirled is claw on Zalin's chest as he thought about the night before. With all of his machines, he could more than likely survive on his own, yet he chose to stay here. The only reason that he stayed was because he owed it to Malinda. However, he saved her life in return, so his debt was paid. Did he stay because of the girls? If so, why hasn't he mated with either of them yet?

No matter how hard he tried to answer the question, the answer was always the same. Maybe he wasn't staying for the girls. Maybe he was there for something else that he wanted. Could this human be more interested in companionship of the male variety? Jericho's tail flicked excitedly as he positioned himself just above Zalin. If he wasn't interested, then why would he be so tender with his teachings? Was he trying to tell him something, but was afraid to make the first move?

Jericho froze for a moment when Zalin stirred. He reached his arms upwards and pulled Jericho into a gentle embrace, still deep asleep. He could feel the human's heartbeat against his chest. He leaned in closer, feeling Zalin's soft breath against his muzzle. His heart was racing as he began to tremble nervously.

Jericho sank his fang into his lower lip as he fought to keep himself under control. Everything about this human excited him. The ferocity in which he fought, his voice of authority, the command that he held over fantastic machines, but most of all, it was his capacity for kindness. He risked his life for a pawn, took it upon himself to defend Neoma's honor, and now he was teaching him to face his worst fear, combat.

Jericho brushed his mane behind his shoulder and smiled down at the human just a few inches away. He closed the distance between them and brought his feelings to fruition with a kiss. He caressed Zalin's cheek with his claw and his lips opened. Jericho graced his tongue across the opening, savoring the moment as long as he could before venturing inside.

As their tongues danced, Zalin began to stir. His hand slid down Jericho's back and gently gave his bottom a squeeze. Jericho let out a muffled moan as his pleasure and excitement began to mount. Slowly, Zalin opened his eyes and a white blur came into focus.

"Bear – bic – oh?" Zalin said with a muffled voice.

Jericho pulled away and smiled, "Good morning Zalin."

"Jericho, what the he. . . , " Zalin said, as he tried to prop himself up on his arms and slipped off the edge of the bed. He fell and hit the back of his head on the stone floor. As he held his head in pain, he saw a pair of black claws grip the edge of the bed. They were followed by a white mane, blushing ebony face, and red eyes as Jericho shyly looked down on him.

"Are you alright?" Jericho asked softly. Zalin winced and shook himself awake as he tried to piece together what just happened.

"W . . . were we just kissing, Jericho?" Zalin asked, rubbing his head. There was no answer. The only sound in the room was Jericho's tail flicking from side to side and tapping on the bed. "Jericho?"

"I . . . I'm sorry," Jericho said, as he nervously dug his caws into the side of the mattress. "I just wanted to express my gratitude for your kindness with a little affection."

Zalin rolled his eyes as he sat himself up with his back to the wall. He let out a sigh. First Malinda, then Neoma, and now Jericho. Who was next? Every time he was a nice guy, things like this happened. He made a decision. He was not going to be so nice to the next new creature that he met.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Zalin said wearily.

"Okay. Um . . . Zalin . . . may I ask you something personal?"

"I think we're past that point already Jericho. What is it?"

"You haven't mated with Neoma or Malinda yet, have you?"

Zalin raised an eyebrow and turned his head to face Jericho with a dazed stare, "No, I've been a little too preoccupied to mate. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be my alpha male, since you didn't seem interested in either of the girls."

"And an alpha is?" Zalin said as he rolled his hand in a circle, motioning for Jericho to explain.

"It's like a leader, someone to look up to and serve under. I could be your beta."

Zalin stared ahead as he thought about it. He could certainly use a replacement. Now that his lieutenant was transformed, he may not be the same person inside. Zalin couldn't just force him to follow orders, especially with the Eevees backing him up.

"Does that mean you'll obey my orders?" Zalin asked.

"Without question. I'll also be happy to take care of any other . . . needs that you may have," Jericho replied.

Zalin thought about the offer. He welcomed the idea of someone more competent than his lieutenant, though he was unsure of the meaning to the second part. It probably meant simple errands around the citadel as he'd seen him do before.

Zalin turned to Jericho and smiled, "Alright, I'll be your alpha."

Jericho poked the rest of his head out from behind the edge of the bed. His eyes were alight with joy and a wide smile crossed his face.

"Really?" Jericho said excitedly. Zalin had never seen him this happy before. It felt good to see him that way. It was too late to go back now.

"Sure. I already have two things that I'd like you to do," Zalin said.

"What? What? What?" Jericho said as he eagerly bounced on the edge of the bed.

"First, get enough food together to feed four for a day. Second, get Neoma and Malinda. Tell them to come to the switchblade. We're heading to the ship."

Jericho leapt from the bed, sending it flying against the wall before disappearing from the room in a white blur.

"Third, clean up your damn mess, "Zalin said bitterly under his breath. He stood up and put on his gear. As he slipped on one of his boots, he felt a sharp pain in his toes. He removed it and examined his foot. He now had only three toes, each ending in a wicked black claw. His foot was also slightly longer, yet still smaller than the boot itself. He let out a sigh of disappointment. He didn't look forward to having to learn how to walk on his toes and stagger around like Nenne did. His boots were still fairly new. He pulled out his knife, slit open the toes, and pulled out the protective steel plates. When he slipped them back on, his claws tore through the front. He didn't care. At least he could still wear them.

He stepped up to the mirror, wondering what other changes may have occurred. His jaw was now slightly elongated as a muzzle was beginning to form. Around his collar and neck was a thin layer of white fur, the start of a mane. He took a deep breath and leaned on the dresser. He looked at his hand, which had also changed. It now only had three fingers, each also ending in a wicked black claw.

He drew his pistol and tossed it between his hands. As he tossed it around, it snagged on one of his claws and fell to the floor. He walked over and picked it up.

"Things just got a little more difficult," he said bitterly. He returned it to its holster and headed to the switchblade. As he approached, he saw everyone waiting. Neoma wore a delicate black silk dress and a basket hung from her arm. Jericho sat in the backseat with Malinda. Zalin stood in front of Neoma, who smiled and swayed shyly from side to side.

"Good morning, Zalin," she said.

A soft wind blew in from behind her, wafting her hair over her shoulders. It carried with it, the scent of crushed rose petals. It quickly became apparent how much work she put into getting ready.

"Good morning Neoma. You're looking positively stunning today," Zalin said.

Her cheeks began to flush," You really like it? Malinda picked it out for you."

Zalin led her over to the passenger door and held it open for her. He smiled at Malinda, "She certainly does have good taste." He pressed his hand to the small of Neoma's back as she climbed into the vehicle. The back of the dress was entirely open, coming to a point in a small metal ring at the base of her tail. It was tight fitting and hugged her bottom as she climbed in. Zalin nervously swallowed some air as he couldn't help but admire the view. "Make that excellent taste."

"I told you he'd get excited by that outfit, sis, "Malinda whispered with a smug grin, as Zalin rounded the front of the vehicle and put the solar panels back down.

"How can you tell?" Neoma whispered back.

"Didn't you see how he stared at your ass?"

"No, but I don't mind as long as he stares at me and not that Flareon slut."

Zalin opened his door and climbed into the driver's seat, "Ready to go, everyone?"

There weren't any objections from the girls and Jericho nodded. Zalin flipped a few switches and the displays lit up as the vehicle came to life. With all the systems green, he pulled away, leaving the citadel in the distance.

"Zalin, did you remember to bring the Absolite blade?" Jericho asked.

"The sword?" Zalin asked. "I left it back in my room. I don't like melee combat." He received stares all around. They all had the same expression of disbelief.

"I beg to differ," Neoma said sternly. "That's all I've seen you do."

Zalin let out a sigh, "I didn't have a choice. If I did, I'd stick to what I know best."

"And what would that be?"

"My guns. I also have a variety of underhanded tricks that I like to use, but mostly stealth."

"That doesn't sound particularly honorable."

Zalin's expression quickly gave way to seriousness, "When it comes to survival and protecting others, honor means nothing to me." He turned briefly to look her in the eyes, "Watching a friend die, because some unwritten law held you back is one mistake that I will not make again."

"Were you close?" Zalin stared ahead as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Zalin?"

He shook his head and brought himself back to reality, "Sorry about that. Get ready everyone, were almost there." Neoma had never seen that side of him before. She decided to quit asking questions.

The ramp was already down when Zalin pulled up to the ship. As he stepped out of the switchblade, he heard a familiar voice. A crimson blur darted towards him. It was Vulcan.

"Loverboy!" she called out. Before he could even close the door, she leapt onto him, tackled him to the ground, and locked him in a kiss. She straddled him, with her knees at his sides and her hands pinning down his shoulders. His mouth hung open in shock and she took the opportunity to dance her tongue across his. Each time she swirled her tongue around his, she let out a muffled moan. Her golden tail threw itself from side to side, casting out embers, and scorching the grass around them.

Neoma and Malinda seethed together and dug their claws into the leather seats. Jericho leaned over where the door once was as he bit into his lower lip.

"Do you have room for one more, my Alpha?" Jericho asked.

Vulcan looked up at Jericho, "No, he's mine." With his mouth free, Zalin took a deep breath of fresh air. Jericho looked over at Neoma as she kicked open the door and flew around the vehicle. She stood behind Vulcan with a glare that could kill.

"Actually, he belongs to the three of us," Neoma growled. Vulcan stood up to face her. Zalin struggled to breathe as he clawed at the vehicle and pulled himself up.

"He certainly isn't very far along. You haven't mated with him yet, have you?" Vulcan said with a smug grin.

"That's none of your concern!"

Zalin quickly stepped between them and pushed them away from one another, "That's enough for now. I can't have you two tearing each other apart." He turned to Vulcan, "Please go to the lounge. I have something to tell you."

Vulcan smiled, "Anything for you, loverboy." Zalin watched as she seductively walked up the ramp and went inside. Neoma stared at Zalin with a devastated look in her eyes.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" she squeaked.

How could she even think something like that? After everything that happened recently? Perhaps she needed a little reassurance. Zalin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He lifted up one hand and gently brushed against her cheek to keep her attention on him.

"There's nothing to worry about from her, okay." I want to stay with you," he said softly. By now, Malinda stood by his side and affectionately nuzzled his leg. Jericho stood next to him and placed his claw on his shoulder.

"Do you really mean that?" Jericho asked. "This ship could be your only chance to return to your world beyond the stars."

"The only thing to look forward to there is war. At least here, I have something worth fighting for."

Neoma smiled, threw her arms around him, and kissed him passionately.

"Does that mean that you want to actually become an absol?" she said as she rested her chin on his shoulder, opposite Jericho's hand.

"Yes, I intend to, "Zalin said. "Now let's go inside. I have to have a talk with my lieutenant." As he led them to the lounge, he stopped in front of the medical bay. "You go on ahead. The lounge is two doors down on the left. I just have to get something first. I'll be there in a moment." He watched as they made their way down the hall, but held Jericho's arm so he'd stay behind.

"Except you, Jericho. I have something special for my new . . . beta."

"What about learning to use your weapons?" Jericho asked.

"Before you learn to take lives, you must first learn to protect others from those who would wish to do so, "Zalin said, as he pressed some buttons on the keypad nearby, causing the door to open. He brought Jericho over to a large containment chest and lifted the lid. Inside were dozens of vials, in many different colors. He pulled out a silver pistol-like device that lay among them, one of two. At the top of the device was a black rubber circle with a short needle protruding from its center.

Zalin handed the device to Jericho and pulled out the other. He held it up, "This is called an Injector. It lets you give any of the . . . potions that you see here to anyone, instantly. Unlike mine that you saw earlier, there's no needle to pierce the skin, so it's completely painless."

Jericho looked at Zalin with excitement, "Can we try one?"

Zalin pulled two clear vials of saline from the chest and handed one to Jericho. "Of course. These ones are just water, so they won't have any effect. They'll work for the demonstration."

"Do you have any more like the ones from the citadel?"

"Sadly no . . . those are against the rules, so I won't be able to get any more. I had to steal the ones I had." He held up the vial and the injector, signaling for Jericho to watch. He placed the end of the vial to the rubber circle and pressed it into place. The injector made a short hissing sound as the needle punctured the seal. He folded the vial into the device, hiding it from view. "Now you." Jericho copied him precisely. "Good, now it's ready."

"That's all?" Jericho asked.

Zalin nodded, "Now, press it to your skin . . . or fur in your case and pull the trigger. Just like the pistol." He placed the barrel to his arm and pulled the trigger. It made another short hissing sound and an empty vial popped back. He pulled it off and tossed it aside. "Now you can use another one. It's that easy." Once again, Jericho copied him.

"So, what do all of these potions do? There's so many," Jericho asked.

"I only know what a few of them do, from personal experience," Zalin replied.

He grabbed a small metal case from a nearby desk, opened it and started placing vials in its open slots. There was even one for the injector itself. The first three vials he put inside were light blue. "These are anesthetics; they stop pain for a short time." Then he placed three green vials in the case.

"And those?" Jericho asked.

"Coagulants. They slow bleeding and buy time until something can be done to stop it." He lined the bottom ten slots with light red vials. "And let's not forget the tranquilizers, for when you absolutely have to put someone to sleep." He pulled one back out and tossed it to Jericho with a sly grin, "Give that one to Vulcan if she causes any more trouble." Zalin stretched a large strap from the case and handed it to Jericho.

"Do you want me to carry this for you?" Jericho asked.

"No. I want you to have it," Zalin replied. Jericho slung it over his shoulder and his tail wagged excitedly for his new gift.

"You really do seem to know your way around everything here. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't fly this ship or repair anything on it. That's my lieutenant's job. In fact, I hate flying entirely. I'd rather be on the ground. Let's go meet him. I'm wondering which of those eevee girls he chose."

As he went to leave, something caught his eye. On the floor next to Charlie's body bag sat a small black book. Zalin picked it up and looked it over. It was a pocket bible. Nutters must have left it here with the body, but how did it get on the floor? He placed it on top of the body bag and it deflated under the weight of the book.

"What the hell?" Zalin said to himself, as he swiped the bag from the desk. There was a small hole seared and shredded through. It continued through the floor and into the decks below. Zalin's face went pale as he realized just what it was. Charlie's body had risen as a Mors Certa and would be crawling around somewhere in the ship when night came. He leaned on the desk and took a deep breath as another thought crossed his mind.

"Jericho," Zalin said, trying to remain calm.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. It's just a hole. It can be fixed," Jericho said. Was he really that naive? Judging that he'd never seen combat, he probably never witnessed the kind of damage that something made of fire and steel could really do. With the lack of alarms or even a warning text from Nutters, he was probably the only one that knew about this. It would be best if he took care of it himself to prevent a panic from spreading throughout the ship. That was the last thing he needed.

"I have a task for you," Zalin said with a quivering voice. "Go outside and tell me if you find any bodies."

"Bodies? Are you serious?" Jericho said, and Zalin glared at him. "Alright, alright. Just . . . don't get your panties in a bunch." Zalin tightened his scowl as he watched Jericho leave.

Zalin rolled his eyes, "Other way." Jericho passed back in front of the doorway, his face slightly flushed. Zalin waited for the sound of his ticking claws on the steel floor to fade away before bolting out the door towards the bridge.

"So, he didn't mind being captured?" Nutters asked, taking a sip from a can of beer. He sat on the couch in the lounge with Vulcan and Sibyl. He now had a fine coat of lilac fur. A set of long pointed ears rested on his head and a long forked tail flicked behind him. He still wore his blue jumpsuit, although the legs didn't reach far enough down his legs, stopping where his ankles once were. The rest of his legs were uncovered and ended in paws. He took small sips from his can, still not used to drinking with a muzzle, short as it was. He was now an Espeon, just like Sibyl next to him.

"I had to. To save him from the Mors Certa," Neoma said. She sat on the couch across from him. Malinda and Nikolai sat at her sides. Sibyl had her arm intertwined with Nutters', while Nikolai played with a tablet and stared into it as if in a trance.

Vulcan crossed her arms defiantly, "Oh yeah, show me."

He'll show you himself when he gets here," Neoma replied.

Nutters stood up and walked to the doorway, "Nah, I'll just go get him." As he peered around the corner, Zalin came bursting out of the medical bay down the hall. "Nevermind, here he comes. Hey commander!"

Zalin staggered to a halt just in front of him and gave a wide eyed stare. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, "Nutters?" He reached out and poked him in the forehead, "Is that you?"

"Oh no, of course not . . . What the hell do you think?" Nutters replied sarcastically. Zalin smiled. His lieutenant still talked like his old self. Maybe the transformation wouldn't affect his mind as much as he thought. Nutters grabbed Zalin's arm and pulled him into the lounge. Nutters walked just as easily as the others, instead of staggering around like the Aithne's human did.

"How did you learn to walk so quickly?" Zalin asked.

"Do you remember the stilts they made us wear when we swept for mines a few months back? You know, the ones with the small footprint so we'd be less likely to step on one."

"Yeah, those things were so much fun. I didn't want to take them off."

"Well, walking feels pretty much the same as that now, just all the time."

"Oh, thank god."

Neoma turned to Zalin with a confident smile, "Zalin, show Vulcan your mark. She wants to see."

"That's what I wanted to talk to her about," Zalin said, as he pulled up his left sleeve, revealing the mark.

Vulcan dashed over for a closer look and her eyes welled up with tears. "No! We were supposed to be to-gether!" she shrieked as she slapped Zalin across the face. She slammed him against the wall and stormed off.

Nutters grabbed Zalin's arm as he turned to follow her, "She'll be fine. You're an absol now. She will have to accept it." He leaned in and whispered, "Besides, did you see the sweet ass on that one? I'd choose her over Vulcan too." He was right, about both things. However, no matter how hard Zalin tried to stop it, someone was guaranteed to get hurt with all these competing interests. "Now, hold still. I want to show you something." As he stepped back and held up his hand, Zalin leaned against the frame of the doorway. Nutters focused himself and his hand began to shake.

"Damn it, nothing's happening," he growled.

Sibyl chuckled, "Of course not. Your commander is an absol, a darkness element. Your psychic abilities won't work on him."

Nutters threw up his arms in frustration and stomped his way back to his seat on the couch, "Damn, I really wanted to do the choke thing."

"The force is . . . not so strong with this one," Zalin teased.

"S . . . shut up. It's not funny."

Zalin struggled to keep himself from laughing, "No. It's not. It's hilarious."

"You're an asshole, commander."

"And you're a moron, lieutenant."

There a was a brief silence, and then Nutters grinned, "Glad to have you back, sir."

"It's good to be back."

Sibyl nudged Nutters' arm and his expression changed to one more serious, "Zalin, I have to tell you something."

Zalin took a spot between Neoma and Malinda. He nervously cracked his knuckles as he glanced out the window. What was taking Jericho so long?

"What is it?" he asked.

"The dimension drive . . . it was severely damaged in the landing. I . . . can't fix it. I'd like to stay here, but I thought you should know that we . . . can't return home."

"And what made you think that I wanted to return either."

"You don't? But won't they send a rescue party when we don't come back."

Zalin smiled to himself as he stroked Malinda's mane, "You really didn't read your briefing, did you?"

"Uh . . . I guess not."

Nikolai chimed in as he read from the tablet in his hand, "It says that if you don't return in two days' time, someone named Jekosky will add something called a dimension coordinate to a black list."

Nutters scratched his head, "And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that no one's coming for us, and they never will. This world became our home when the drive fried the capacitor and landed us here. We missed our deadline yesterday," Zalin explained. "Better get comfortable, lieutenant. Though, it seems that you already have."

Jericho returned from his patrol and poked his head through the doorway, "Alpha, there was nothing outside."

Zalin gritted his teeth, "Thanks." He walked out of the lounge and motioned for Jericho to follow, "Come on. Now is as good a time as ever to learn to use a disruptor rifle."

"Where are we going?"

"The armory, one floor down."

As Vulcan wandered the lower decks, she dragged her flaming claws across the wall's metal surface, leaving molten streaks behind her.

"Oinaze!" she called out, looking around. "Now where'd that gengar wander off to this time?"

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here," a deep feminine voce responded from a shadowy room. Out stepped a female with sleek violet skin. She had long pointed ears and a short fleshy tail. On the end of each hand, she had a set of vicious claws. Three sets of spines ran from the top of her head to the small of her back. She approached and stared at Vulcan with menacing ruby eyes.

"If you ever want your human back, you'll come when I call, not shortly thereafter. Is that clear?" Vulcan growled.

Oinaze scowled back with an unusually wide maw lined with razor sharp teeth, "Yes."

"Good," Vulcan said, as she pulled a ball off of her belt. Oinaze stared at it intently with widened eyes. "Find the absol's human and remove his mark, so he can be captured again."

"How am I supposed to do that? Marks are permanent."

"The same way that you remove any other piece of undesirable flesh, tear it out. And don't fail me, Oinaze. You know what will happen if you do," Vulcan said, as she squeezed the ball in her hand. It began to crack.

Oinaze's eyes flooded with tears and she dropped to her knees, "Please, don't kill him. I'll do it. Just . . . don't kill him."

Vulcan flashed a sadistic grin, "You'd better. How long do you think it would take to find another human that finds your hideous form attractive, hmm? Another decade, maybe two?" She pointed down the hall, "Now go and wait until he's alone. I don't want any witnesses."

Oinaze begrudgingly walked down the corridor and phased through the wall at its end.

Vulcan pulled out a ball, expanded it, and stared down at it lovingly as she held it against her breasts. Its bottom half was white and its top half, violet. On both sides of its upper half, was a pink circle. Just above the button, the ball was inscribed with a white letter 'M'. She joyfully spun around and leaned against the wall.

She smiled down at the ball and caressed its surface, "Don't worry Zalin, my love. Soon, the absols that poisoned your mind will be no more and everything will be as it should." She looked up at the ceiling, "I just hope Sibyl can keep that fool Nutters distracted long enough for Nikolai to do his part."

She clutched the ball tightly and held it up high with both hands," Oh, Zalin. I can't wait until we're together again."

* * *

**Behind the Characters**

Oinaze (Pokemorph Gengar - F): Her name is Basque for "pain".

Vulcan's Ball: A Master Ball

Disruptor Rifle (Weapon): An advanced plasma projectile weapon. Due to the intense heat of its plasma rounds, it is treated as a fire type attack. It uses an energy cell as its power source.

Zalin's human side remaining at this point: 62.5%

Lieutenant Yoss Nutters is no longer human. He is now (Pokemorph Espeon - M)


	12. Chapter 12: Animal Cruelty

**Chapter 12: Animal Cruelty**

* * *

Zalin led Jericho to one of the ship's many service ladders. He climbed down and began to walk through the corridor, but stopped when he noticed how quiet it was. The ticking of Jericho's claws was no longer present at his side. He returned to the base of the ladder and looked up. Jericho was able to grip the rungs with his claws, but his feet were causing some problems. Zalin watched as his large claws slipped off the rungs each time he placed his foot on one. The only way Malinda managed to climb it was by biting it as she pulled herself up. Jericho was much bigger, he didn't have that option.

"Would you like some help?" Zalin asked with an amused grin.

Jericho's face flushed a deep red as he sat down and dangled his feet over the edge of the service hatch, "I guess I could use a little."

Zalin took a step aside, "Why not just jump down?"

"I . . . I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't like heights."

Zalin rolled his eyes and sighed in disappointment. How could such a tough looking guy like Jericho be afraid of something like that? Oh well, it was simply one more thing that Zalin would have to teach him. However, weapon training took priority. He climbed back up, stopping just high enough to make eye contact.

Zalin reached towards Jericho and placed his hand on Jericho's hip, "Come on. I'll just carry you."

When his hand made contact, Jericho's tail flicked about excitedly and a smile crossed his face, "Really?"

Zalin leaned out and pulled Jericho abruptly. He slid off the ledge and wrapped his arms around Zalin's shoulders, clinging tightly for dear life. Zalin tightened his grip as Jericho squirmed in fear. He calmed down when he felt Zalin's face against his chest, held tight by his own terrified grip. As he climbed back down, Zalin turned his head to keep Jericho's mane out of his eyes. Being the larger of the two, Jericho's feet touched the floor first. Zalin released him and he nervously faced away as Zalin finished climbing down.

"Feel better now?" Zalin asked.

"Mmm Hmm. Thank you, my Alpha, "Jericho purred.

"Good. Now let's get going. The armory is just down the hall."

They stood in front of a narrow steel door. A keypad flickered by its side. Zalin entered a sequence and it displayed an error message. He scowled at it as he ran his claw along the surface of the door in frustration, "Damn it." He continued to scratch the door as he tried to think.

"What's wrong?" Jericho asked.

"My lieutenant must have changed the code to keep the Eevees out."

Nutters pulled out another beer and popped it open. He was starting to sway slightly as the many empty cans on the floor nearby began to take effect. Sibyl let out a sigh and impatiently played with her long lilac colored hair. Nikolai continued to play on the lieutenant's tablet. He smiled to himself as an alert message popped up and he swiped it aside.

Neoma rocked back and forth where she sat, her mind filled with worry. Would Zalin be okay? She hoped that Vulcan didn't get to him. Her friend Aithne was strong, but even she was no match for the fire vixen.

"You okay, sis?" Malinda asked.

Neoma snapped out of her trance, "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"You're worried about Vulcan, aren't you?" Nutters asked, as he sat his can on the table. His expression quickly shifted from his typical half-witted grin to one of concern. Neoma nodded as she placed food around the table from the basket that she brought, desperately trying to think of something else. "Did Zalin say he chose you?"

"Yes he did. He's been quite good to Malinda and me. He also agreed to become Jericho's alpha male this morning."

"What?" Nutters said, choking on his food. "I know he likes the ladies more than the guys, but he chose a prettyboy like him?" He laughed to himself, "He sure does get around."

"Well, he hasn't mated with any of us yet. I think he's scared of becoming an absol."

Nutters looked around the room, "Nikolai, Sibyl, could you give me a moment alone with these two?" Sibyl nodded and politely excused herself, stopping just outside the doorway.

Nikolai looked up from his plate with a mouth full of food, "But, I'm not finished."

Nutters bowed his head in embarrassment and pointed towards the door, "Take it with you." Nikolai scraped food from around the table onto his plate before he left. They lingered in the hallway. Nutters gave them an irritated look as he used his psychic abilities to slam the door behind them.

He turned back to Neoma and Malinda with a devious smile, "So, you want to know how to get him to mate with you? I don't think the transformation is the problem. I think it's you?"

Both Neoma and Malinda glared and bared their teeth, "What?!"

Nutters defensively held up his hand, using the other to retrieve his beer, "Whoa, calm down. I'm going to help you two out. Why do you think he mated with Vulcan in the first place?"

Neoma turned away in disgust, "I don't want to know."

"Ah, but you need to or else you won't get what you want."

"Fine."

"When it comes to things like that, the commander is . . . painfully naive. You have to be fairly direct with him. At least women do, anyway."

"Why are you telling me this? You're with the Eevees." Her eyes widened and a grin crossed her face.

"Most of them are crazy in one way or another." Nutters guzzled down the remains of his beer and cracked open another. "You don't know what it's like . . . being chased around that massive place by eight different girls. I'm just glad to be back here." He sank into his seat and exhaled, "Peace and quiet. Sometimes I envy how easy the commander has it."

Nikolai leaned against the wall, next to the door's keypad, still focused on the tablet in his hand, "Does it matter? Now they're out of the way."

"I don't think locking the absols in a room was what Vulcan had in mind," Sibyl said.

Nikolai looked up from the tablet, "There's this thing called a mission log on this device. Have you read Zalin's?"

"You haven't put that thing down since the human first arrived at the citadel," Sibyl said, narrowing her gaze on Nikolai, "So no, I haven't."

"I'd rather not piss off the man that has killed thousands."

Sibyl slammed Nikolai against the wall and bared her fangs inches from his face, "Who are you more afraid of, the drunk Espeon in the next room, his half-absol commander, or the flame division league champion in the basement?"

It took less than half a second for Nikolai to flail his hand along the wall and fry the keypad with a burst of electricity, "There, now they'll never get out."

"I don't care, as long as they're removed and Vulcan's happy."

Zalin stood in front of the steel door. He tapped his clawed finger on its surface as he tried to think of a way to get it open.

"Zalin," Jericho said.

"What is it?" Zalin replied through gritted teeth.

"If you don't stop doing that, you're going to put a hole in it."

Zalin looked at his hand. Several small pits were dug into the door underneath his finger. He paused for a moment. Did he do that himself? He dug into the surface with his claws, curling strips of metal around them where they punctured the steel. He got a devious look in his eyes as he pulled down and watched the metal splinters fly.

He turned to Jericho and smiled, "You're damn right I am."

Why didn't he think of this earlier? Malinda used her claws to shred one of these doors downstairs a few days ago. Why would he be any different? He gleefully dug his claws across the steel, pulled them down again, and sent more metal flakes flying. He had to admit, he was starting to enjoy his new body. He clawed harder and faster, sending the metal barrier tumbling down in chunks.

Zalin looked over to see Jericho staring on in shock, "You coming?" Jericho slowly nodded and followed him inside. The armory was small, just barely large enough for the two of them to move around in. Several weapons were perched on metal rods that protruded from the walls. Behind each one sat a bright florescent light, showing its respective weapon as a silhouette. Zalin pulled the largest one from its resting place and handed it to Jericho. He then took one for himself before stepping back into the hallway. Jericho followed as he looked at his new toy.

It was a fairly large weapon, almost the length of his arm. It didn't have any blades or sharp edges anywhere along its reflective black surface. Jericho wondered exactly how something like this could even be a weapon, but then again, he'd never seen anything like it before. The tip was covered by a silver circle that had eight blue dots spaced equally around a hole in its center. He recognized the piece of metal that was used to fire it. It was just like Zalin's pistol, but it was in the middle of the weapon, not at the back. Behind it, a metal bar protruded and ended in a boot-shaped piece that seemingly did nothing. In front, dozens of ridges, tubes, and other shapes broke up its otherwise graceful surface. Just above it sat a flat reflective plate. It was similar to Zalin's tablet, only much smaller.

"Jericho, Jericho," Zalin said, snapping his fingers. "Are you ready?"

Jericho looked up from the weapon with a sly grin, "I'll always be ready for you, my Alpha."

Zalin's face became slightly flushed at the comment. Was Jericho flirting with him? Did he really see him that way? With the girls distracted on the upper deck and Vulcan pissed off elsewhere, they were alone on this level. It was still fairly early in the morning, so he did have some time. Zalin shook his head, trying to keep himself focused. If he was going to mate with one of these creatures, it would be Neoma or Malinda. He owed them something for all that they've done for him. Jericho would have to wait.

Zalin held up his disruptor rifle, signaling that the lesson was about to begin.

"This weapon is called a Disruptor Rifle. It's the best all-around weapon available," Zalin said. "Now, to turn in on, simply press the display like a button." Jericho watched as Zalin placed his knuckles against the reflective plate, making sure not to touch it with his claws and clicked it into place. It lit up and several shapes danced on it. Some of them Jericho recognized from Zalin's tactical vest. When it finally came to a stop, it showed a number and three colored boxes, one red, one green, and one blue. Jericho stared down at his weapon and pressed the display, just as Zalin did.

His eyes went wide as it lit up, "I did it."

Zalin stood next to Jericho, brushing against him as he pointed at the display, "This number is how many times the weapon can cast its 'spell'. The colored boxes are the power setting. Red is the strongest, but won't give very many attacks. Blue is the weakest, but gives the most. Green is in the middle." Zalin reached forward, pressed a button on the display, and only the green box remained. The weapon started making several whirring and clicking sounds, followed by a high pitched hum as half of its tubes filled with a bright green energy. Jericho held the weapon away from himself with outstretched arms. After a few seconds, the humming died down, remaining very faint inside the weapon.

Zalin smiled up at Jericho and reached his hand around Jericho's back, resting it on his hip, "It's ready, are you?" Jericho could see a look in Zalin's eyes. It was the same comforting look from the night before when Zalin held his hand and taught him to use the pistol. To Zalin, it was only training, but to Jericho it was something more. He felt the same feeling that lovers would feel before their first kiss. The last thing he wanted to do was let his Alpha down.

Jericho nodded, "I am." Zalin reached with his other arm and pulled the weapon against Jericho's chest.

"Don't be afraid. It only bites what you tell it to," Zalin said softly. He pressed a button on his own weapon and it went through the same series of sounds as well. When it was finished, all of its tubes were filled and a red box displayed on its screen. "Now, let's go to the lower deck. It's pretty much destroyed anyway. It'll be a good place for target practice."

"Don't you care about the condition of your citadel?"

"Not if I'm the one doing the damage," Zalin said smugly.

They made their way back to the service ladder. Once again, Zalin held out his arm, motioning for Jericho to be carried. Jericho buried Zalin's head against his chest as he was carried down. He didn't have to hold him as tightly as he did, but he savored every moment he spent with his new Alpha.

Zalin walked slowly, as to give Jericho time to carefully maneuver around the serrated floors of the lower deck. He wore steel plated boots, while Jericho did not. Going up and down a ladder was one thing, but carrying the absol all the way back if he slit open one of his feet was another. He was simply too heavy for Zalin to carry back all the way to the upper deck. They came to a stop, staring down a dead end corridor.

Zalin raised his weapon, "Alright, just do as I do." Jericho watched as he pulled the trigger and a bright green bolt of energy roared from the silver circle on the end of the weapon. It streaked down the corridor and seared a molten hole in the wall at its end. It was large enough for someone to barely squeeze through. Just behind it, the exterior hull of the ship warped and twisted from the intense heat. The dimly lit red surface faded rapidly as it cooled.

Zalin raised the weapon and rested it against his shoulder, facing upward, "Your turn." Jericho nervously swallowed some air. He'd never seen something so destructive, let alone held it. His hands were trembling as he raised the rifle. He glanced over at Zalin, who casually leaned against the wall and watched down the corridor, patiently waiting for him to fire. Jericho didn't want to show it, but he was afraid. What if he had to use this thing in combat? What if he missed? How would Zalin react if he failed him? That was not something he wanted to happen.

Jericho took a deep breath, still trembling, and pointed the rifle down the corridor. The weapon recoiled against him when he pulled the trigger and a green bolt sprung from its bore. It streaked down the hallway and struck the edge of the hole that Zalin had made. The damage from Jericho's shot was significantly less, only creating a tear half the size of Zalin's.

Zalin pulled Jericho down and playfully roughed up his mane, "Good job. I knew you could do it."

Jericho bowed his head and curled up his arms, enjoying the sensation he was feeling. Zalin slid his hand down Jericho's back as he started to walk back down the hall, "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

Jericho let out a discontented moan as Zalin's hand left his body, "Okay."

The hallway grew suddenly cold as they walked back towards the ladder. Zalin stopped, noticing the chill in the air. He glanced down at the rifle's display, showing four rounds remaining. The ship's temperature was regulated. Sudden drops like this were unheard of unless something blocked the ventilation ducts. He braced himself for Charlie's Mors Certa to make an appearance.

"Jericho, how many attacks does your rifle have?" Zalin asked uneasily.

"Fourt . . .," Jericho replied, before a violet claw sprung from a shadowy room. It wrapped around his mouth and pulled him inside. Everything was silent, save for the humming of Zalin's disruptor rifle. He turned around, wondering why Jericho was unexpectedly very quiet. Jericho was gone and in his place floated a menacing violet skinned female. She wore a jet-black breastplate. Its edges were trimmed in blood-red. In its center was a heart-shaped hole, also outlined in red, which exposed her cleavage in the form fitting armor. Short red pleated leather sleeves curved around her shoulders and a skirt of the same material draped halfway down her thighs.

Under other circumstances, Zalin would have found her body attractive, until he saw her face. Her wide maw, serrated teeth, and solid red eyes with black slits made him feel uneasy. The creature flashed him a sadistic grin than sent a chill down his spine as it pulled the door closed and tore the keypad from the wall with a single swipe of its claws. Jericho's muffled screams could be heard from the other side as he pounded on the door with his fists.

The creature's feet pointed downward as it eerily hovered inches from the serrated steel floor.

Zalin leveled his rifle and flicked the safety off, "What the hell did you do to Jericho?!"

"You must be the absol's human . . . Zalin, is it?" the creature said in a deep feminine voice as it slowly advanced on him. "Your friend will be fine." The creature glanced over at the door, and then back at Zalin, "It's not him that I'm after."

Zalin took a step back, keeping this rifle aimed at the creature, "What if I am? Who the hell are you?"

The creature continued to advance, cutting its distance from Zalin in half, "My name is Oinaze." She raised her claw and fanned it out, "Now, let's get started shall we."

Zalin fired, sending a plasma bolt streaking in Oinaze's direction. She spun in midair, gracefully dodging the sluggish projectile. Zalin could see the back of her armor as she moved. Specifically, how it was open to accommodate the spikes on her back. He fired again and once more, she easily avoided his attack, drawing closer.

Zalin's back struck the service ladder, barring his retreat. She was too close for him to try to climb it and hitting her was out of the question. He needed to find another way. Through her sinister giggling at his futile attempts to harm her, he could hear Jericho's howls. In the distance, black claws poked through the surface of one of the doors as Jericho frantically tried to claw his way through. It took far too long for Zalin to tear down the door to the armory. Jericho would never reach him at the rate he was going, but the absol had something faster.

"Jericho! Use the rifle!" Zalin shouted. He fired again on Oinaze. She easily avoided his shot, but the motions that she did slowed her advance.

"Foolish human. Don't you know that you can't hurt me?" she teased.

Zalin smiled to himself, "I don't need to." He sent another bolt flying, buying himself more time as Jericho's shot tore a hole in the door.

Oinaze glanced back in disgust, then turned to face Zalin, "I guess it's the hard way then. I'll have to make this quick."

Zalin's face went pale as the rifle emitted an empty hiss when he pulled the trigger, then she was upon him, easily within reach.

He swung the rifle's stock at her and it effortlessly passed through, "Heh, you're not even real."

A twisted grin crossed her face as she grabbed Zalin's throat and lifted him, grinding his back against the wall in the process, "You can't touch me unless I want you to. That's one of the perks of being a ghost." With her free hand, she gripped Zalin's rifle and snapped it in half.

"A what?" Zalin said through gritted teeth. He was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. Over her shoulder, he could see that the door holding Jericho at bay was filling with molten holes. As he flailed about, his limbs passed through her. There was nothing he could do.

"I'm already dead," she said, as she tore the left sleeve off of Zalin's shirt. "Oh my, this will never do. It has to go. We can't have its seal keeping your race an absol now, can we?" She dug her claws into the back of Zalin's arm and began to pull.

The pain was excruciating. He couldn't help but cry out as he felt her tugging on his flesh. With each thrust, he felt his skin and muscle tear a little more. His mouth hung open as he struggled to draw enough breath to scream and tears poured forth from Oinaze's torturous assault.

She continued to pull and his arm flailed wildly from the pain as the nerves were severed, "Come on . . . Why do . . . you have . . . to be . . . so damn . . . difficult?" The flesh finally gave and she tore a piece of tattered meat from Zalin's twitching arm, "There we go." As she clutched his dripping flesh in her hand, she gazed upon him remorsefully, "I am truly sorry for this, but I had no choice." She released him and he slumped to the floor. She turned towards the wall and began moving to phase through, but stopped when she heard labored laughter coming from the bleeding human.

"Dumb bitch. You . . . always have . . . a choice," Zalin choked out. Jericho fired one last shot before he was able to squeeze through the shredded opening, tearing and scraping his fur. He aimed his rifle at Oinaze and fired. Oinaze glared down at Zalin in disgust, and phased through the wall just before Jericho's shot made contact. Jericho tossed the weapon to the ground and made a mad dash towards Zalin's wounded form, calling out his name.

Jericho knelt down next to Zalin with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, my Alpha. I let you down." He trembled as he awaited Zalin's response. Had he only been more alert, none of this would have happened.

"Jericho . . . I'm bleeding . . . it hurts . . . figure . . . it out," Zalin said.

Jericho rapidly fumbled with the injector that Zalin had given him and administered the blue anesthetic and green coagulant vials. He nervously cupped his hands together in his lap as he waited for the medicine to work. It didn't take long.

"My Alpha, I'm . . ." Jericho trailed off.

Zalin used his good arm to pull himself into a sitting position, "Damn . . . I'm glad I brought you along."

Jericho's eyes widened. He expected Zalin to be furious with him, but he wasn't. He cringed as he watched the human use his torn sleeve to soak up the blood from his wound. It was deep; half of his upper arm was now missing. Tattered flesh hung loosely where his mark once was. The bone was clearly visible, with four deep scratches on its surface.

"But you got hurt and there was nothing I could do," Jericho squeaked. "And you lost Neoma's mark. You aren't protected from becoming another race now."

Zalin smiled at Jericho, a comforting tone in his voice, "And had I been alone, I would have probably bled out and died.

Jericho threw himself at Zalin and held him close in a tight embrace, "Thanks you so much for giving me a second chance."

Zalin stared on in wide eyed shock, "You never blew the first one." He gently pushed Jericho off, much to the absol's disappointment. "The 'potion' won't stop the bleeding forever." Zalin began winding the torn sleeve around his wound. "I need to get some bandages, then get to Eurydice."

"I have something better," Jericho said, as he placed his hand on Zalin's. With his other, he handed Zalin a few berries. "You're always getting hurt, so I thought it would be a good idea if I brought these."

A look of confusion crossed Zalin's face. Why didn't Jericho tell him about these before? The answer didn't matter. He snatched the berries from Jericho's open claw and devoured them. As he gulped them down, a tingling sensation flowed through his wound. He watched as his tattered flesh reformed. The large gaping hole that had left his arm crippled slowly regenerated. In its place was a patch of pale skin, a scar. He flexed his arm, grateful to be able to move it again.

Zalin dug his claw into the steel wall and pulled himself to his feet, still weary from the traumatic event. He turned to Jericho, who stared at the floor. He could see that Jericho was nervous and probably expected some praise for his actions. That brought the number of creatures that Zalin owed his life to up to four, Malinda, Neoma, Eurydice, and now, Jericho.

Zalin placed his hand on Jericho's shoulder, "Now I owe my life to you as well. I really need to think of a way to repay you."

Jericho's face flushed a deep red as he made every effort to avoid eye contact, "You could always teach me more." Of course, he wanted to ask for something else, but he didn't know how to go about asking. The opportunity to spend more time together was the next best choice.

Zalin smiled, "Sure, I'll show you how to drive the Switchblade. You can drive us home." Jericho's tail flicked excitedly from side to side. Not only would they be spending more time together, but Zalin was going to share his machine.

"Really?" Jericho asked.

"Sure, why not. But first I want to find that purple ghost bitch that tore out my arm."

"I . . . I don't think that's the best idea after what she did to you."

"She said something about not having a choice. There's always a choice. Someone must have backed her into a corner. I won't have that shit on my ship." Zalin glanced down at his scar. "Besides, she already got what she wanted." He collected Jericho's disruptor rifle and handed it back, then he drew his pistol. "Come on. Let's find her."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"A plasma bolt is one thing, but I haven't met anyone yet who can dodge a bullet," Zalin said confidently.

Vulcan leaned against the wall, waiting for Oinaze to return. She wore a white short-sleeve blouse and miniskirt. She tenderly fanned out her hands and ran her palms across her belly, pushing them downwards. As they passed over her nether region, she threw back her head and let out a lustful moan. She paused for a moment to ensure that the corridor was empty before lifting up her skirt and gliding her quivering fingers up her inner thighs. She thought back to the night that she and Zalin had spent together, to the game that they played. He was the only one who was cunning enough to give her a challenge. It wasn't much of a challenge, but it was the longest that anyone's ever evaded her. Then came the reward, the evening that she spent with the only one who chose to endure the heat of her flames.

"I just . . . can't . . . wait to . . . feel you again," she cooed.

She sprung to her feet and fixed her ruffled clothes when she caught the familiar scent of blood, Zalin's blood. Nearby, a door opened, revealing a shadowy room and Oinaze floated through.

"It's done," Oinaze said coldly, as she held up Zalin's shredded mark.

Vulcan stared at the gruesome display in disgust. She wanted the mark removed, not a chunk of her love's arm with it. How dare Oinaze hurt the one she loved?

"How . . . how could you?" Vulcan seethed through a twisted fury. A swirling vortex of fire began to manifest around her feet.

Oinaze's eyes grew wide and her jaw hung open, "But . . . but . . . you told me that if I ever wanted to . . . "

"See this again?" Vulcan pulled out a ball. Oinaze dropped the piece of flesh to the ground and held out her hands. She had a hopeful half-smile as she got closer. It grew even wider as the distance between her and the ball shrank. A sadistic grin crossed Vulcan's face as she clutched the ball, her palm facing Oinaze. With trembling hands, the ghost's claws graced the ball's surface and she could once again feel the life inside.

"This is what you really deserve," Vulcan purred. The swirling flames cloaked her body and enveloped her arm. Four molten orbs sprung from her palm. The ball in her hand shattered, embedding shards into the corridor walls. They tore through Oinaze's chest and soared down the hollow corridor, colliding with the wall at its end. When the smoke cleared, a molten hole was carved through, as wide as the corridor itself. The floor was now vacant, leaving behind a crater to the ground below.

Oinaze trembled and stared ahead vacantly as she dropped to her knees, "I did . . . what I was . . . supposed to . . . do." She fell to the floor. A single shard of the ball was embedded in her outstretched palm. Black ichor poured from her body, forming a pool beneath her.

Vulcan turned and casually walked away from the scene, pleased with avenging her love. She approached and stood before a large blast door, a plaque reading 'Generator Room' hung from the frame above it.

"It sure was nice of loverboy to leave these dead Mightyenas lying around. With no king or queen, there is no veil to keep them at bay. And the steel walls of this citadel block all sunlight, so they stay forever," Vulcan said to herself. This was the perfect opportunity to get rid of the absols. Her eyes glittered with sinister thoughts, "And I don't even have to get my hands all bloody." She held out her hands with her palms facing one another and a large flaming sphere began to form. She pushed it forward. As it moved, it collapsed upon itself and released three flaming vortexes. They spun around and seared a circle into the blast door ahead. Vulcan darted down the hallway and leapt against the service ladder, vaulting to the deck above. She waited, listening closely for the sound of crashing metal.

She smiled to herself as a thunderous boom filled the corridor and echoed throughout the lower decks, "As clever as loverboy is, these things shouldn't pose a problem, but as for those brutish absols . . ." She laughed maniacally as she entered one of the crew quarters and locked the door.

She removed her blouse and untied her bra, letting them drop to the floor. She threw herself onto the bed, landing on her back and fanning out her golden hair like a halo.

"Now, where was I?" she cooed as she lifted up her skirt. "Mmm, I remember."

Behind the ruins of the blast door, six creatures gathered around a towering cylindrical machine, attracted to the humming and whirring sounds that it made. Their canine bodies were coated in thousands of black metal needles. Sweeping underneath their bodies, the needles were silver. Their tails, once coated in a thick fluffy coat, were now barren. They ended in a cruel stinger that dripped a noxious black toxin. Black ichor poured from their hungry mouths and empty eye sockets. Their claws, in life, were black. Now, they emitted a dull red glow and left holes in the steel floor where they sat.

They stirred when the remains of the blast door struck the floor. They poured through the molten opening and began to explore the halls, searching for living creatures to devour. As they moved, hellish orange light shone between each of the metallic needles on their bodies.

Zalin froze in place and gripped his pistol tightly as the metallic crash of the blast door echoed through the hall.

"What? Who is tearing up my ship? That's my job," Zalin said, as he dashed through the halls towards the source of the noise. Jericho followed closely behind him.

As he rounded the corner, he slowed his pace, coming to a halt over Oinaze's body. He knelt down and tried to check her pulse, but his hand passed though.

"Who could have done this?" Zalin said aloud. He glanced over to the patch of his flesh on the floor, "Looks like she made the wrong choice." Jericho stood behind him and pulled gently on his shirt, "What?"

"You might want to take a step back; she's a Gengar, a ghost element. They don't stay dead for very long," Jericho warned, as he continued to pull. Zalin stood up and took a step back.

"She seems pretty dead to me, though she looks better than the hallway."

Just give it a moment, my Alpha."

Oinaze's body twitched and her wound sealed itself. She began to emit a ravenous scream as she flailed about wildly with her claws in all directions. Her swings narrowly missed Zalin as Jericho pulled him back further. She bared her teeth as them. Black ichor flowed from her eyes and mouth, dripping to the floor. They watched as she slowly closed her eyes, forcing out the ichor. When they opened, they were once again red. Her expression faded and she looked up a Zalin as more ichor tears flowed.

"You were right," she said, as she rose to her feet and began to hover in place. She glanced down at her hand and pulled out a shard from her human's ball. Zalin watched as she let her arms hang at her sides and stared down at the floor in despair.

The shard looked familiar. It matched the color of the ball that Zalin had been captured in. Around the walls, several red and white shards protruded from their surface. It didn't take long for him to realize what it was.

Jericho pointed his rifle at Oinaze and Zalin lowered it down with is hand.

"I don't think she'll be a problem anymore," Zalin said, maintaining his focus on Oinaze.

"Punish me any way to like," she said softly. "I won't resist."

Zalin put his pistol away and reached forward. His finger made contact with her chin. Gently, he pulled upward, bringing her tear filled eyes to meet his. She seemed very different now. There wasn't any cruelty in her as there was before. In hindsight, it was more akin to desperation instead.

"I think you've already suffered enough," he said, as he glanced around at the shards lining the walls. "Was this your human?" She nodded with his finger still in place. "Is this the reason that you did what you did?" Once more, she nodded.

"I . . . I couldn't save him," she said. Zalin laughed to himself and she glared at him in response. "What's so funny? He's dead!"

He lowered his hand from her chin, "I probably would have helped you, had you just asked."

More tears poured from the ghost's eyes. She dropped to her knees and began to sob, "It's too late for that now. I didn't even get the chance to know him."

Jericho tugged gently on Zalin's arm, "We should go and leave her in peace."

"I can't just leave her like this," Zalin whispered.

"But I don't have any more berries. What if she hurts you again?"

"Would you want me to leave you like that?" Jericho's eyes widened as he stared at Zalin, then at Oinaze. To be alone like her was the last thing he wanted. "I thought so." Zalin knelt down and once again, lifted her chin, "Let me take you back to your citadel. You'll be among friends there."

"I'm a ghost. I don't have one," she said coldly.

"What? Why not?"

"We're not living, so the Mors Certa don't bother us. We have no need for them, kings, or queens."

"Well, if you can behave yourself, then you can stay here."

Her jaw hung open as she gazed onwards. Was this human really offering her a home? She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Really? I could . . . stay here with . . . you?"

Zalin flinched. Her eyes were a little brighter now, although still unsettling as hell. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he wouldn't be on the ship with her. He forced the best fake smile he could muster, "Of course. You lost your human. It's the least I could do." She clutched her claws together in joy and a creepy smile crossed her lips.

"But I have a few things to say to you about what you did," Zalin said, as he rose to his feet. "I'll be back when I finish things up around here, then we can . . ." Jericho tapped Zalin's shoulder and pointed down the hall, drawing his attention to a Mightyena Mors Certa coming around the corner. Zalin's eyes grew wide with fear, "Fuck."

Oinaze stared at Zalin in shock, "What did you just say?" She heard him clearly, but she wanted to be sure.

He did not hear anything she said. He was more concerned about avoiding the Mors Certa as two more came around the corner. He bolted down the hallway in the opposite direction, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Jericho followed closely behind him. The Mors Certas caught the sound of his fleeing footsteps and broke into a run.

Oinaze smiled to herself. Vulcan's human practically offered himself. Such an offer was unheard of for a ghost. It would be a shame if it went to waste.

The Mors Certas stormed by, knocking Oinaze to the floor. She pulled herself up with gritted teeth, "Aw hell, I'll never get any if this one dies too." She leapt up and flew down the hallway.

Zalin and Jericho ducked into one of the many rooms after they came around a corner. Zalin locked the door behind him as Jericho slumped against the wall, both panting heavily.

"You could have just left her there, you know," Jericho said.

"I could have, but that's not the choice I wanted to make. That would make me no better than whoever gave her the order to attack me," Zalin replied.

Nutters nervously looked around the lounge, "The commander certainly has been taking his time. It doesn't take this long to teach someone to use a disruptor rifle."

"He's probably . . . distracted," Malinda said, snickering. She lay down and covered her mouth with her paws. However, she couldn't hide her convulsions as she laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" Neoma asked.

"He's probably showing Jericho just what it means to be an alpha right now."

"Damn it. We were supposed to get to him first."

"Lighten up, sis. He's way too tense right now. It'll be better for us when he's relaxed a little, anyway."

Neoma let out a sigh, "I don't think Jericho has it in him to ask. He's too timid."

Nutters chuckled slyly, "The women he likes aggressive, but on the rare occasion that I've seen him with the other gender, they're always timid."

"I don't have a problem with Jericho. It's Vulcan I'm worried about."

Nutters stood up and walked over to the keypad next to the door, "Yeah, I should check on her. Hopefully she didn't torch anything important." He punched a sequence into the keypad, but there was no response. The screen was black. "Damn. It's not working." He pounded on the door with his fist as the girls stared at him in concern.

Sibyl's voice could be heard faintly from the other side, "Sorry guys. Vulcan said to keep you out of the way."

"What?! How are we supposed to get out?" Nutters shouted.

"Nikolai will let you out once Vulcan is done with your commander."

Neoma leapt from the couch and shoved Nutters aside, "That bitch!" Her eyes burned with rage as she focused herself, spreading her claws wide.

A pale violet energy manifested itself on her claws, extending them to the length of her forearms. She swung wildly, tearing in the reinforced steel door. It creaked and warped under its own weight as chunks of shredded metal were viciously torn from it. It collapsed in seconds, revealing Sibyl and Nikolai's wide-eyed, terror-filled faces. Neoma stepped through the new opening. A fine black mist rolled off her body, spreading outwards from her feet.

"P . . . please don't hurt me. I only did what Vulcan said," Sibyl squeaked, and she fled down the corridor, towards the cargo bay where the ramp led outside. Nikolai braced himself. The fur on his body bunched up into spikes, except for his torso, which was covered by his leather armor.

"Neoma pointed at Nikolai, "Sis, take care of the fat one. I'm going after Zalin." Her voice was raspy and guttural as she spoke.

Nikolai's ears folded back and his eyes leaked a few tears, "I'm not fat. A little chubby maybe, but I'm not . . ." Nikolai was interrupted as Malinda leapt at him. She sailed through the air and placed all four of her paws against this armor, slamming him into the wall. The impact knocked the air from his lungs and he fell to his knees, gasping. Malinda leapt again, slamming all four paws into his back and he collapsed to the floor.

She sprung upwards, bringing her full weight onto Nikolai's back. She did it again and again, gleefully cheering, "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy."

"Hold him there," Neoma said, and she bolted down the hall. When she reached the service ladder, she ignored it completely, jumping to the floor below instead.

Nutters stepped over the shredded door and let out a sigh as he pressed his fingers to his forehead. He mumbled to himself, "I know the commander is bisexual and all, but I really do wish that he liked guys a little more. I could set him up with Eevee Vitahl or Glaceon Tuhin. When it comes to girls, he always manages to attract the crazy ones and I get stuck with damage control." He glanced down the hall where Neoma took off, then at Malinda. She was sitting on the now unconscious Nikolai's back and playfully bouncing his head off the floor with her paw.

She smiled with glee, "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy."

Nutters let out another sigh and stared upwards, resting his head on the wall, "Always the crazies."

* * *

**Behind the Characters**

Zalin is no longer lingering at the Absol citadel, so his "Human Side Remaining" is still 62.5%.

Vitahl (Pokemorph Eevee - M): His name is an intentional misspelling of the Latin "vital", meaning "essential".

Tuhin (Pokemorph Glaceon - M): His name is Sanskrit for "cold".

Pokedex Data: Jolteons can bunch up their fur when they are agitated.

If a Gengar is nearby, the area around it is ten degrees colder. They also favor shadowy environments.

Mors Certa (In this chapter): These are the six Mightyena's that Zalin killed in ch.2 (choking hazard). There is no king or queen on his ship, so they can see inside and enter as they please. The steel hull blocks sunlight from getting inside, allowing them to exist during the day as well as night.

Skills and Spells(Used in this chapter):

Vulcan: Meteor Swarm (Pathfinder spell), Fire Spin

Jericho: Roleplay, Detect

Neoma: Psycho Cut

Malinda: Bounce

Oinaze: Shadow Claw

* * *

I received a review asking for longer chapters. I am unsure as to whether or not I can make them significantly longer (this one is an exception), but I can guarantee that they will be at least 4500 words.

Please review and thanks for your continued support.


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking Point

I've been requested to do lemons for this story, however I will wait until later chapters for that (Maybe after 15 or 20, I'll leave a note like this one). As a compromise, lime and violence scenes are slightly more vivid.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Breaking Point**

* * *

Zalin knelt down in front of the door, listening for the sound of the Mors Certa on the other side. Jericho trembled with fear nearby, having never been this close to the nightmares before. His clawed feet made metallic scratching sounds on the steel floor as he shook.

"Jericho, calm down. We have to stay quiet," Zalin whispered sternly.

"I . . . I'm sorry, my Alpha. I can't . . . help it."

Zalin clenched his jaw. Fear was not uncommon on the battlefield, but did it have to be now? He had to find a way to calm Jericho down or at least keep him quiet. Mors Certa had no eyes, so their other senses had to come into play. If they heard the Absol's trembling, they would tear through the door and corner the both of them.

Then it hit him. Zalin remembered Jericho's kiss from the morning, Jericho asking him to be his alpha, and the comments that he made since they've been alone together. Jericho wasn't with him to learn to use weapons as much as he'd originally thought. Jericho was with him for the same reason that Neoma and Malinda were, affection.

Zalin took a deep breath. He placed his hand on Jericho's cheek and brought the Absol's gaze to meet his. Even Jericho's head was quivering. His wide ruby eyes darted around.

"Jericho," Zalin said softly, as he reached his hand around the back of Jericho's head. He leaned in closer, only inches away from the Jericho's face. "I need you to calm down, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Jericho slowly nodded and his eyes steadied, staying fixed on Zalin's. A trembling claw reached up near Zalin's face. As his eyes glanced at it, it pulled back. Zalin grabbed Jericho's wrist and slowly pulled it back, pressing the claw against his cheek. Jericho's trembling slowly began to subside.

Outside the door, this ticking of a Mors Certa could be heard and Jericho's trembling returned. Zalin pulled him forward, bringing him to a sitting position. Zalin's knee rested between his shoulder blades. Jericho looked up into his alpha's eyes. They were calm and had an otherworldly softness to them, as though nothing else mattered, but this moment. Jericho smiled as he caressed Zalin's cheek and nervously swallowed some air. His heart was racing, though no longer from fear. He wondered what the human was going to do.

Zalin listened intently as the ticking of the Mors Certa's claws faded away. Jericho's trembling had stopped. As long as Zalin could keep the Absol's mind focused on something else, they could remain hidden until the rest of the creatures passed by.

Jericho gasped and broke his gaze as another of the nightmares could be heard outside the door. Zalin glanced at the door as well as he gently massaged the back of Jericho's head. He turned back and once again, his attention was focused on Zalin. The sound of the creature outside got softer, more distant.

Zalin leaned in close, letting his breath caress Jericho's skin, "Just one more."

Jericho nodded, "What happens after that?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, my Alpha."

"Then let me figure that out when the time comes."

A sharp scratching resounded against the door. The creature outside could be heard huffing on the other side.

Jericho began to quiver, "It has our scent."

"Don't worry. These doors are air tight. It can't smell us in here," Zalin said.

"No, it's going to . . ." Zalin quickly pressed his lips to Jericho's, silencing him with a kiss. Jericho's arms flailed for a moment and his eyes went wide until he realized just what was happening. He wrapped his arms tightly around Zalin and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

Zalin kept his eyes open and fixed on the door as he held the back of Jericho's head, pressing him closer. With his free hand, Zalin drew his revolver and pointed it towards the door. He slowly pulled back the weapon's hammer with his thumb until it silently locked into place. He tilted his head to the side to get a better view over the Absol's mane.

Jericho responded by gliding his tongue across Zalin's lips, begging for entrance. Zalin obliged and let the Absol's tongue dance against his as he held his eyes on the door. For Zalin, this moment was an awkward struggle for survival, but he didn't care as long as the Absol was quiet. For Jericho, it was bliss. He held his Alpha in his arms and his feelings were finally being returned.

Zalin remained focused as the creature continued to scratch outside. Jericho's affections became more aggressive as he tightened his grip. He broke the kiss and moved towards Zalin's neck. Zalin let out a muffled moan and he bit his lip when he felt Jericho's fangs scratch against his skin. He lowered his gun for a moment as the sensation washed over his body, but quickly raised it back. He had to remain focused.

The sound of the creature's huffing outside was no longer present and the ticking of its claws could be heard going away. It was leaving, and just in time. Zalin didn't know how much longer that he could withstand Jericho's sensuous assault. He stood up, lifting Jericho with him.

Zalin tapped Jericho rapidly on the back of his head, causing him some discomfort and getting his attention. He released his embrace.

"Mmm, let's get a little more comfortable, shall we?" Jericho purred, as he reached his claws under his shirt.

"It's time to go. The path is clear," Zalin whispered sternly. His face was still flushed with a faint reddish hue.

Jericho let out a discontented moan, "Are you sure? I know you want to keep going. I do."

"We'll continue this later, but right now we have to move.

Zalin ignored Jericho's sighs as he slowly opened the door and peered down the hall. It was clear. At its end was a service ladder. Zalin crept through the doorway, revolver in hand and Jericho followed. Zalin moved slowly, so Jericho could watch his steps and keep his claws from making noise on the floor.

Between them and the ladder was one hazard, an intersection. Zalin pressed his back to the wall and raised his hand, silently signaling for Jericho to stop. He peered around the corner. In the distance, four of the nightmares wandered the halls. Three of them were the familiar hound shapes from before. The other was a large rat. It was the farthest away, but close enough to be seen. Like the hounds, its fur was replaced by needle-like spikes. Its body was violet with white sweeping underneath. Its long curled tail ended in a wicked stinger and black ichor poured from its eyes and mouth. Unlike the others, its claws were not red, but black. They produced their own ichor that helped it climb. Zalin watched as it effortlessly crawled along the ceiling, held fast by the sticky substance.

Zalin waited until they were facing away before crossing the corridor. Even though they were blind, he wasn't taking any chances. He motioned for Jericho to follow. As Jericho entered the intersection, one of his clawed toes struck the floor's serrated edges, sending a sharp metallic ping echoing down the hall.

Zalin eye's widened as the creatures stirred, "Run!" He threw caution and stealth to the wind as he bolted towards the ladder. He pressed his back to it and knelt down with his fingers interlocked.

As Jericho approached, he looked at Zalin in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"You can't climb. I'm giving you a boost," Zalin replied.

"What?"

"Just step on my hands. There's no time to explain."

Jericho dashed towards Zalin and placed his foot in the human's hands. Zalin lifted up sharply, sending the Absol flying. Jericho flailed as he soared, digging his claws into the floor of the deck above. The three hounds came barreling around the corner as Zalin placed his hand on the ladder.

Zalin let go and turned to face them with his revolver drawn. He gripped the weapon tightly with both hands and pulled the trigger. A deafening roar echoed through the halls and the lead creature's head splattered. It's body tumbled and scraped along the floor. The shards of metal that once composed its head were now embedded in the walls, ceiling, and floor nearby. A molten orange liquid poured forth from the stump on its body.

The other two creatures stopped and braced themselves. The unhinged their jaws and orbs of searing flame formed in their mouths. Zalin fired again, stopping one as the other hurled its orb in his direction. He lurched to one side, narrowly avoiding the projectile as it flew by.

"Bitch please!" Zalin teased, and he dropped the last creature with a shot from his revolver. The sound of shrieking metal came from behind him and he turned around. The molten orb that he avoided had struck the service ladder where it protruded from the ceiling. It swayed lazily from side to side as the last of the supports connecting it gave out and it collapsed to the floor. Molten metal dripped from where it once hung.

Jericho leaned over the edge of the ladder-well with his hand extended, "Jump, my Alpha. I'll pull you up."

Zalin grabbed hold of what remained of the ladder and started to pull himself up. Jericho was just out of reach as he leapt and reached out. The fragment that remained of the ladder buckled under his weight without the lower section attached to the floor to support it. The pins holding it to the section on the floor above came loose and it detached.

Zalin staggered from the abrupt landing as the ladder clanged against the floor. Climbing back up was no longer an option.

Zalin looked up to Jericho, "Go on without me. I'll have to find another way out."

"I can't just leave you here," Jericho said with a sorrowful tone.

Zalin took a deep breath. His voice was calm, yet precise, "I'll be fine, I promise you that. Just get everyone else outside. I can't have these creatures putting their lives at risk." There was a sickly slapping sound as the rat Mors Certa came crawling around the corner along the ceiling.

"But, I can't . . ."

Zalin leveled his revolver and splattered the rat, leaving a crater in the ceiling and splintering its body into the walls. He returned his gaze to Jericho, "I'll figure something out. Just go!"

Jericho's head quickly disappeared from view and his footsteps soon followed. Zalin turned his attention to the bodies strewn in front of him. Their decapitated forms began to stir and they rose to their feet. The stumps of their necks expanded and contorted as new heads started to take shape.

Zalin flashed a sadistic smile, "Ready for round two? I'm game." While they recovered, he used the time to reload his revolver's spent rounds, bringing the total back to five. One of the creatures broke into a charge as he flipped the cylinder into place. He aimed lower, splattering the creature's chest and its front legs tumbled from its body. It slid across the floor, leaving a trail of molten blood in its wake and came to rest at his feet.

Another charged and Zalin gave a swift kick to the head of the first, detaching it from what little remained to hold it in place. It went flying and bounced around between the charging creature's front legs, tripping it, and bringing it flailing to the ground. Before it could recover, Zalin silenced it as well with a round to the chest.

He laughed haughtily, "Ooh, so close." Just as the third creature rose to its feet, he dropped it to the floor again. He flipped open the revolver and reloaded some of the shells. Three shots remained. His pistol's weaker rounds wouldn't do any good against these thing's metal bodies. As he closed the revolver, he scanned the hallway for the rat. Pieces of it were still dripping from the ceiling and down the walls. It wasn't coming back any time soon. It was time to get moving, before the hounds recovered again.

Jericho dashed through the halls, which echoed with the thunder of Zalin's revolver. He hoped Zalin would be okay, but couldn't help letting a few tears flow at the thought of his Alpha's selfless act. The moment they shared just before being separated only made matters worse. Jericho shook off the sadness as he rounded a corner. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing Zalin again. That and Zalin's request were the only thoughts on his mind.

In the distance, he could see a door open. Vulcan stepped out with a satisfied grin as she fixed her blouse.

"Vulcan!" Jericho called out, getting her attention.

She casually leaned against the wall and stretched, "Mmm, where's loverboy?"

"He had some loose ends to tie up on the lower floor. He wants everyone to meet him outside."

Vulcan's ears perked up as Zalin's fifth shot echoed through the halls, "What was that?"

"That's Zalin. He's fighting Mors Certa down below."

"What?!" Vulcan shrieked, as Neoma barreled around another corner.

"You!" Neoma shouted, and she came charging. Her claws crackling with pale violet energy. Vulcan smiled as she wreathed her hands in flames.

Jericho quickly stepped between them and held out his arms for more distance, "Zalin wants everyone outside." The girls paused, still shooting death glares at one another. Jericho let out a sigh. This was going to be difficult. He had to think of a way to get them to listen. He lowered his arms and chuckled softly, "I guess I'm going to be the only one that doesn't disappoint him. You two have fun."

Neoma's eyes widened, "Neither of us are going to disappoint him." She grabbed Jericho's arm and dragged him away, leaving Vulcan behind. At the base of the ladder where she arrived, she lifted Jericho so he could pull himself to the next floor. Once he was taken care of, she took a few steps back. She broke into a run and leapt towards the ladder. She kicked off one of the rungs and vaulted herself to the next floor. "Let's get Malinda. That Nutters guy can take care of the rest."

Vulcan stood in the hallway with a confident grin, "Why wait when I can have him all to myself right now." She took off towards the echoes of Zalin's gun.

Zalin stepped over the bodies and headed down the corridor. He could hear the sound of grinding metal as the hounds reformed and broke into a run. He simply didn't have the resources to hold them at bay for much longer. His boots thumped loudly through the halls as he turned into the intersection.

Another ladder hung in the distance. It wasn't very far, but it felt like miles. The sound of rainfall from claws on steel echoed behind him as all three hounds came around the corner and charged in pursuit. The ladder ahead rested in a small alcove in the corner up ahead. The confined space would require him to spend more time climbing than he had.

He scraped his boots against the floor, bringing himself to a halt, and whirled around with his revolver. The creatures were closer than he'd thought. As he raised the weapon, one of them lunged. Its searing claws sank into his chest as it came down in front of him. He staggered backwards and fired, once again sending the creature's head into oblivion. His chest felt wet as warm blood soaked into his tactical vest. In this intense moment, his adrenaline was flowing, numbing any pain for a short time.

The two other creatures came at him, splitting apart around their fallen friend. While one took the brunt of his attack and dropped to the ground, the other leapt at him. It extended its claws and plunged them deep into his shoulders. With the momentum of the attack, Zalin staggered backwards and fell on his back. It straddled itself over him. The revolver slipped from his hand and he gripped the creature's neck as it snapped at his face.

His hands burned like fire as the creature's spiky covering pierced his flesh. As he struggled against the beast, blood poured from dozens of tiny holes in his hands. The creature lurched its head to the side, driving the spikes deeper and folding them inwards. Zalin lost all feeling in that hand and it fell limp at the wrist. The creature continued to snap at him, drawing ever closer with each attempt. Then came a familiar sound.

It was the grinding metal. Zalin's eyes widened at the horrifying revelation that he was unable to defend himself from the other creatures. At that moment, he was grateful. Everyone else was already off the ship, leaving him alone with these things. At least they were safe. The other creatures approached, bit into his forearms, and pulled them away. The one on his chest reeled back, salivating black ichor with a sadistic grin. It slowly opened its maw, savoring the moment of its kill. Zalin clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He awaited his painful demise. The only regret what he had was what he never got to say to Vulcan . . . that he never wanted to hurt her like he did.

Vulcan followed the echoes to a ladder recessed into the wall. The first two sets of sounds had three booms each, but this one only had two. She wondered what stopped the third. Did something happen? Was her love in trouble? Her heart leapt into her throat. He was the last one that she wanted harmed. She dropped through the hole to the floor below.

She landed hard, squatting down and bracing herself with one of her hands. She glanced up from the floor and her eyes went wide. Three Mors Certa had Zalin pinned down and were moving in to tear out his throat. She teared up with rage, not at the creatures, but herself. How could she have been so careless? He kept his promise to a pawn. She should have known he would fight to protect the other two Absols. Then something crossed her mind. She didn't want him, because of what he was. She wanted him, because of who he was. He was the only one who willingly chose to be with her. She was not going to let him be taken away from her, regardless of the cost.

She held out her palm and four molten orbs roared forth. One struck each of the creatures that held Zalin's arms. Two struck the one on top of him for good measure. The orbs sank into their bodies and erupted from within, sending them down the hall in pieces. Nothing remained except their twitching limbs. She approached Zalin and knelt down. He was battered and bloody, but alive.

Slowly, Zalin opened his eyes, wondering why death had not taken him. He was greeted by Vulcan's beautiful smile as she hung over him.

"Vulcan? Did you . . ." Zalin said in a shaky voice.

She nodded and lifted his arm over her shoulder, "I'd never let anything happen to you, loverboy."

She walked over to the ladder and slowly began to climb using her free arm. With the other, she held Zalin against her chest. He was impressed by her strength, but then again, she was almost as big as Jericho was. It was to be expected. At least her feet didn't have large claws that prevented her from climbing.

"I'm . . . sorry," Zalin mumbled, as they reached the next floor.

Vulcan embraced him and met his gaze, "You have nothing to be sorry for." Her fur was warm. It was a comforting sanctuary from the chills caused by his blood loss. She didn't seem to notice that her clothes and golden fur were soaked. Either that, or she didn't care.

"I didn't mean to hurt . . ." She placed a finger over his lips.

"It's alright. I forgive you." She pulled out a berry and held it up so he could see it. "The thing is, can you forgive me?" Her expression quickly shifted to one of remorse. She avoided eye contact as tears rolled down her cheeks. Without looking, she pressed the berry into his mouth, letting one of her fingers linger for a moment before sliding it back out. She had to be sure the berry was there.

His wounds were severe, but the berry was just enough to stop the bleeding and return feeling to his hand. His chest and hand still burned intensely, but at least now it was bearable.

He caressed her cheek and smiled at her as her eyes returned to his, "I forgive you, sweetheart. I just wish you gave me time to explain before you stormed off."

She stared blankly for a moment, and then smiled shyly. He didn't know that she was responsible for removing his mark. The last thing that she wanted was to ruin the tender moment with her love. She wanted to tell him eventually, but everything had to be exactly right.

"Come with me. There's something that I must do before we depart, "Zalin said. He was glad to see her happy again. It was a shame that she didn't get along with Neoma and Malinda. As he led her to the bridge, she intertwined her arm with his. He loved feeling her warmth and wanted nothing more than to strip her down and ravage her, but without his mark that wasn't really an option. He promised Neoma that he would become an Absol. Showing up with Flareon abilities wouldn't be a pleasant encounter for him in any way.

They entered the bridge and he stepped up to the captain's command console. Vulcan still clung affectionately to his arm. With his other, he keyed in a sequence and an error message displayed. He clenched his jaw and glared at the console. Did his lieutenant change these codes as well? That was absurd. He was the only one who knew how to pilot the ship. There was simply no need to lock the controls.

Zalin rested his hand on the console and let out a sigh. The lieutenant wasn't the one that he last saw with the tablet. Nikolai had it. How could Nutters be so stupid by letting him access secure systems of the ship? Zalin took a moment to calm himself. He could choke the Jolteon later, but right now, the Mors Certa had to be dealt with. He pulled out his ID badge from one of the pockets on his tactical vest and swiped in on the console. The controls became unlocked in the presence of a higher ranking officer.

Once again, he keyed in a sequence and the ship's engine controls displayed on the screen. Vulcan watched as he pressed the various buttons, but was more concerned about the sinister look in his eyes.

Zalin spoke to himself as he worked, "Let's see now. Only one engine is working, so I can only get one-third of thrust. The atmospheric turbine isn't strong enough by itself, but if I used the stellar thruster's settings instead . . . that might work."

Vulcan looked at him in confusion, not understanding a word that he was saying, "Loverboy?"

What is it, Vulcan?" Zalin replied.

"What are you doing?"

"The Mors Certa have moved in and I can't stop them," Zalin said coldly. "They want my ship? I intend to give it to them. It's not like it of any use to me anymore."

"Then why don't we just leave?"

"Because I want to see how these creatures, these . . . Mors Certa as they're called, like it when I crush them," Zalin said confidently. He keyed in one final sequence and a twenty minute countdown timer displayed on the main viewscreen.

[20:00]

Vulcan's eyes widened, showing some fear, "What exactly do you mean?" She clutched his arm tightly, caressing the scar where his mark once was.

Zalin turned to her with a sadistic smile, "In twenty minutes, the stellar drives will finish priming. Only one will fire, but that's more than enough for what I have in mind."

"But . . . your lieutenant . . . he said he's the only one who can fly this thing."

Zalin laughed haughtily, "He is, but it doesn't take much to simply turn it on . . . and send it smashing into the plateau ahead. One second, it'll be here. The next, it'll be going mach three . . . into oblivion."

Vulcan shook his arm in a futile attempt to get him to realize what he'd just said, "This is your citadel! You can't just destroy it!"

Zalin calmly grabbed her hand and pulled it from his arm. He looked her in the eyes as he caressed it, "Not anymore, sweetheart. The Mors Certa made sure of that. I can't afford to endanger the lives of anyone that comes here." He spoke clearly, making his words count, "Nobody fucks with me and mine. Anyone who does will pay. I'll make sure of it."

"Does that include me? Am I yours?" Vulcan asked. She nervously locked her gaze on him, awaiting a response. He cupped his hand gently under her jaw and stared back. He seemed more gentle now as a softness returned to his eyes.

He pulled her in and their lips met. At that moment she felt something. He was willing to destroy his own citadel to protect her. Even though he arrived with the Absols, he still showed her affection. If he chose them, then why did he even bother to give her anything at all? Did he really care about her or was he just being nice to prevent her from being hurt? She had to know.

She pulled away, breaking the kiss, "I have a confession to make. I just . . . hope that you can forgive me."

"You can tell me once we're off this ship. The clock is ticking. Just let me warn anyone who may still be inside," Zalin said. Vulcan nodded and stared at the floor while she held his hand. Would he really forgive her if she told him about his mark?

Zalin used his free hand to press and hold a button on the console. A red light brightened up. The label below it read 'announcements'.

Zalin leaned over the microphone that protruded upwards from the console, "This is Commander Thane Zalin speaking. Security has been compromised. All personnel are to abandon ship. This is not a drill. I repeat, all personnel are to abandon ship." He turned to Vulcan, still holding her hand, "Come on, let's go."

Oinaze wandered the lower decks, trying to track Zalin down after he took off. The smell of blood hung in the air. She hoped that he didn't die. He wasn't that bad looking and being part Absol excited her all the more. She was going to make sure that he honored his offer, whether he wanted to or not. What could he possibly do, kill her? She chuckled softly at the thought of just how futile that would be.

As she came around a corner, she happened upon a gruesome scene. If her heart were still beating, it would have skipped one or two. She hovered over a pool of blood on the floor. Nearby, rested Zalin's revolver, on the edge. She picked up the weapon and licked some of the blood from its surface. It tasted sweet, yet familiar. It did indeed belong to the human.

She clutched the weapon tightly against her breasts and tears welled up in her eyes, "I've . . . come too late." She dropped to her knees and swirled her claw in the crimson pool. "This one was actually willing . . ." In her despair, she hurled the revolver down the hall and watched it skip along the floor. It fired off its last round and spun to a stop at the end of the hall. "It's just . . . not fair . . . why did he have to . . ."

She froze in place when the intercom blared and she heard Zalin's voice. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she leapt from the floor. She floated upwards and had phased her hand into the ceiling, but stopped when something caught her eye at the end of the hall. It was the revolver. She flew over and snatched it up. She smiled down at it as she ran her claw along its surface, "Thane. What a beautiful name." she phased through the floors of the ship and perched herself on top. She watched as Zalin and Vulcan walked down the ramp where everyone was waiting.

Zalin came out smiling, but quickly scowled when he saw Nikolai sitting in the backseat of the Switchblade holding his head. He motioned for Nutters to approach.

"Lieutenant. Get your tablet from the Jolteon and take the Eevees home," Zalin ordered.

"Even Vulcan, sir?" Nutters asked

"No, she can stay," Zalin said. He let out a sigh. "I own my life to this one too."

Neoma kicked open the passenger door of the switchblade and stepped out, glaring at Vulcan.

"No! She had us locked up!" Neoma shrieked, baring her fangs.

A soft mischievous chuckling came from above, drawing everyone's attention.

"She made me remove you mark," Oinaze said with a twisted grin. She was enjoying watching everyone turn on Vulcan. "And she killed my human!"

"He was a necromancer! You're damn right I did!" Vulcan replied.

Neoma advanced on Vulcan as she manifested pale violet energy around her claws.

Zalin grit his teeth. With the countdown ticking, he didn't have time to deal with their fighting. He had to get them out of the exhaust area before the engines fired. He drew his pistol and fired a warning shot into the air.

"Enough! Both of you!" Zalin shouted. His voice echoed with authority and brought Neoma to a halt. Everyone was now focused on him with wide eyed stares of shock.

"Z . . .Zalin?, "Neoma whimpered.

"This is my problem, not yours! I will handle it myself, "Zalin said.

"But you couldn't even handle Aithne. How can you expect to hold off the Flame Champion?" Neoma pointed at Vulcan, who grinned as she danced a ball between her fingers.

"Fuck Aithne! This time, I'm ready." Zalin took a deep breath to relax himself. His voice became calmer, yet no less stern. "You can't hold my hand every time something happens, Neoma. I have to do this myself." He turned to Nutters, "Lieutenant, take the Absols to a safe distance before the stellar drive fires."

[15:00]

"What?! You activated those? Are you insane?" Nutters yelled.

"The lower levels are crawling with undead, lieutenant. It had to be done. Unless you want to go through them to shut down the reactor," Zalin said, with a devious grin as he pulled out his ID badge and snapped it in half. "Because now, that's your only option."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I know exactly what I've done. I've ensured that those creatures can't harm anyone else. Besides, it's not like you don't have any place to go."

Nutters glared at the Commander, "It's not like you gave me a choice in this matter."

"Now take the Absols to a safe distance, and then take the Eevees home." Zalin pointed at Nikolai, "Especially that one. Get him out of my sight."

"What did I do?" Nikolai asked, with a whining tone in his voice. Zalin motioned for Neoma, Malinda, and Jericho to get into the switchblade. They begrudgingly complied. Malinda sat on Jericho's lap, since Sibyl occupied the center of the backseat.

Zalin approached the Switchblade and stood near Nikolai, "What did you do? You fucked with the security of the ship, something that you know nothing about. You could have endangered us all."

"But . . . but . . ."

Zalin leaned in close, inched from Nikolai's face, "If I see you again. I'll wring the life out of you." Nikolai sank back in his seat.

Nutters sat in the driver's seat of the vehicle and brought it online, "Is that all sir?"

"No," Zalin said. "I'm tired of getting my ass handed to me every five minutes. Do you know anyone that can heal?" Nutters nodded. "Then bring them back. I'd like to meet them. You can track my tablet using the Switchblade's scanners. I'm not going far."

Neoma leaned over Nutters with tears in her eyes, "Zalin . . . I . . . I mean . . . we . . . "

Zalin smiled at the Absols and met their gazes one by one, "I'll see you again soon, I promise. This won't take long."

"Alright sir. I'll be back with a healer. I know just the one, but only if you will relax for once." Nutters said.

Zalin nodded as he tapped the side of the vehicle, signaling for Nutters to go. He watched as his lieutenant drove off, leaving him alone with Vulcan. Oinaze laid down on her belly on top of the ship, basking in the afternoon sun. She excitedly kicked her feet as she watched the events unfold.

Vulcan expanded the ball in her hand with a sly grin, "Are you ready to be mine, loverboy?"

Zalin glared at her, "You saved my life, so I'll forgive you for what you did, but I'm not just going to let you capture me so easily."

"Oh, is that so? What do you plan to do to stop me?" Vulcan chuckled.

"You want me to bear your mark, fine, but I'm going to make you earn it."

Vulcan laughed at his comment, "You want to challenge me, loverboy?"

A grin crossed Zailn's face, "Remember the game that we played?" Vulcan nodded. "It's time for round two. Take me down and I'm yours."

Vulcan's eyes lit up and a gleeful smile crossed her lips, "Okay."

Zalin walked up the ramp and stood at the top, "Five minutes is all I'll need. This time, we'll play outside."

[10:00]

Vulcan confidently waved him on and he disappeared into the ship.

She smiled to herself. The last time she played was easy and now they were completely alone aside from their ghostly spectator.

Oinaze gleefully ran her tongue along her claws as she waited. They still harbored the faint taste of blood. She always did enjoy its taste, but this sample seemed just a little bit better that the others.

A deep humming sound echoed from inside the ship. Vulcan watched the ramp intently, wondering just what the human was doing. She got more anxious as various sounds of machinery joined in.

"What the hell is he do . . . , " Vulcan said aloud, as an azure beam erupted and tore the backside from the ship. Debris, dust, and scraps of metal came raining down in all directions, obscuring her view. A deep humming sound came from within the cloud of dust in front of her. When it finally cleared, a machine hovered in its place, suspended on a cushion of air.

The machine was triangular in shape, with two long sides and a narrow back. On top rested a large cannon. Its long narrow form crackled with electricity that gathered and arced from its end. A dark plate of glass made if difficult to see inside, but she could just make out the form at its controls, Zalin.

Zalin chuckled softly to himself as he manipulated the various controls, "Let's see just how this 'Flame Champion' fares against the Broadsword Hovertank." He held down a button, sending his voice through the vehicle's loudspeaker, "Ladies first."

Vulcan focused herself and raised her hands to the sky. Several golden rays of energy sprang from her fingertips, spreading upwards into the heavens. Bright sunlight began to penetrate the clouds, bathing the area in radiant light. Zalin watched as the external temperature readings climbed upwards of one hundred and twenty degrees.

He smiled to himself, "Not holding back, are we, sweetheart? Okay, let's see what you've got."

[05:00]

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Zalin, Thane: His first name is the short version of "Thanatos", the Greek personification of death. A.K.A. the grim reaper. He detests the name, so he uses his last name instead.

Broadsword (Vehicle) from chapter 1: This light hovertank is named after the general purpose roman sword, due to it's utility. It sports a heavy laser cannon. Because it is a vehicle, it it treated as a steel-type creature. Its laser cannon has no element, so it is a normal-type attack.

Skills and spells used (new in **bold**)

Vulcan: Meteor Swarm (Pathfinder spell), Fire Spin, **Sunny Day**

Neoma: Psycho Cut

Mightyena Mors Certas: **Incinerate (TM 59), Pursuit, Slash, Bite**

Character Good and Bad Qualities List ( Request): 4 for this chapter, more for later chapters as bonuses.

Zalin

Good: All around good guy. Tries to protect everyone.

Bad: Naive when it comes to sexual discussions. Usually too busy or distracted to give the pokemorphs what they want. His merciful and protective nature has unintentionally attracted the attention and affections of several pokemorphs, which is starting to cause him problems.

Nutters:

Good: Easygoing. Laid back. Loyal. Follows orders (as long as there's beer)

Bad: Always drinking. Poor judgement. Bad judge of character.

Vulcan:

Good: Loyal. Protective.

Bad: Possessive. Does not like to share. Does not play well with others.

Oinaze:

Good: Patient. Cunning.

Bad: Aggressive. Creepy. Always reminds others that she is dead. Likes the taste of blood.

* * *

Please review and share your thoughts. Thanks for your continued support.


	14. Chapter 14: Repercussions

**Announcement:** With the release of this chapter, Citadels now has 5,000 views in total. Special thanks to all the readers and reviewers out there for your support.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Repercussions**

* * *

[05:00]

Zalin exhaled as he gripped the controls of the Broadsword. He had no intent on losing, but he didn't really want to kill Vulcan either. He leaned the joystick forward and pressed the button on top. The tank's main cannon roared out a thick azure beam that landed just short of Vulcan's feet.

Vulcan leapt back as the ground before her erupted in a pillar of dust, casting earth and stone radiating in all directions. She struggled to see through the cloud of debris, only making out a large silhouette. Her ears perked up when she heard a deep thunderous roar emanate from the other side and the machine burst through the shroud. It was surprisingly fast for its large size, though she'd never fought something like this before.

She dropped down to her belly, unable to move out of its path and it thundered over her. As it passed by, its underside exhausts pinned her down. From behind it, she could see three fiery cones on its backside. They flickered as the vehicle moved, dying out as it came to a stop. She held out her palm and, with increased energy from her sunlight spell, hurled five molten orbs, taking advantage of the vehicle's vulnerable opening.

Zalin felt the cockpit shake as Vulcan's attack struck the center of the Broadsword's three turbines. Several warning lights filled the displays as the engine flickered out.

Zalin grit his teeth, "What the hell? The exhausts should have fried her!" Zalin smiled to himself and chuckled in amusement as he turned the vehicle around. Vulcan came into view on one of the side displays, her flowing golden hair was now frazzled and puffy, "Heh, guess it did." The vehicle shook violently as she struck its side with another volley.

Zalin finally brought the vehicle around and as he lined up another shot from the main cannon, Vulcan darted into the woods nearby. Zalin couldn't help but laugh as she disappeared from view, "Oh, come on now. A bad hair day is no excuse to run." He examined the trees. They were much too thick to ram through. Chasing her was not an option. He held his position as he scanned the displays. Where did she run off to? He was not about to leave the tank and pursue her on foot. That's probably what she wanted. There had to be another way.

[04:00]

In the distance, the plateau caught his eye. It towered above the surrounding forest, making it the perfect vantage point. He whirled the vehicle around and headed towards it. A narrow path along one side, just barely wide enough to squeeze the vehicle through, wrapped around and led to the top. He perched the vehicle overlooking the forest valley below and glanced through the tree line. In the distance, a tiny glimmer of gold and crimson scurried between the trees.

[02:00]

Vulcan dashed through the forest, searching for Zalin and his machine. The area was peaceful and quiet. The only sound was the faint rustling of leaves in the gentle wind.

"I take one minute to fix my hair and he just disappears. Where the hell could he . . . ," Vulcan said to herself, as a bright light sparkled from the top of the plateau. It was followed by a roaring azure beam that tore through the trees just overhead and shook the earth behind her. She staggered forward as trees tumbled around her and leaves fluttered from their branches to the ground.

She smiled smugly to herself, "That thing has quite the reach, but then again . . . " She darted between trees as more beams rocked the world around her, raining destruction from the sky. She held her palms facing one another as she moved, manifesting a large molten orb. With a little concentration, and the extra power produced from the radiant sunlight, she manifested another. She reeled back and hurled both orbs towards the crest of the plateau, "so do I."

[01:00]

She held herself in place as she focused on the attack, keeping the orbs stable until they soared over the tank. When she broke back into a run, they collapsed, each releasing three flaming vortexes that tore into the vehicle's armored hull. They dug in deep, carving through the steel plates with ease.

Zalin glared as the displays as red warning lights filled their screens. The control array sparked and smoked as it flickered out. The tank's engines died, dropping the smoldering wreckage of the vehicle to the ground.

Zalin slammed his fists against the dead console, "Damn it!" He sank back into his seat in the now pitch black interior of the tank, "I'm getting real sick of fire." He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. Faint shapes came into focus. He couldn't make out any words on the labels, but everything else was just discernible enough.

Zalin let out a sigh, "The Absols never told me that they could see in the dark."

Vulcan hummed to herself as she skipped her way to the plateau to claim her prize.

[00:00]

She paused when she heard a high-pitched roar coming from the ship. One of its engines growled a bright blue glow as the turbine began to spin. A faint blue field enveloped the ship, preparing it for the rigors of deep space travel. It blasted forward and in the next instant, struck the base of the plateau.

Vulcan's eyes widened and she stood with her jaw agape as she watched. The ship folded upon itself, spewing smoke and fire, leaving a carcass of smoldering twisted metal. He heart sank as she watched the cliff face crumble, pulling Zalin's tank tumbling into the inferno. She dashed onward, through the flames, jagged metal, and smoke. The tank, upside down and half buried, came into view. Vulcan clawed through the metal, throwing pieces in all directions. While she could easily carve through it with flames, she didn't want to risk hurting her love.

Oinaze stood up and dusted herself off, "What the hell?" She whirled around and seethed at the ship's ruins, "That bastard! He owes me a new home!" She chucked the revolver at the debris, and then rolled her eyes as she watched the tank fall, "Really? . . . If he dies , that means I have to save him . . . then beat him." She phased into the wreckage.

Zalin hung upside down, held in place by his safety harness. He was still bathed in darkness and could barely make out anything. He released the harness and fell to the ceiling. As he shook his head from the impact, he realized just what happened.

He cringed and ran his fingers through his white hair, "I can't believe that I forgot about the stellar drive. Damn it, Vulcan." He let out a sigh, disappointed in himself. The tank was disabled and he was trapped inside until Vulcan found him. If her flames were strong enough to do that kind of damage, she'd have no problem carving him out. It was simply a matter of time.

In the silence of the darkness, he had no choice but to think as he waited. Why was she so intent on choosing him? Why didn't she just move on? He though back to when he first let her on the ship. She didn't behave then as she did now. He wondered what happened to change her so much. The Absols didn't act like she did, but then again he didn't . . . leave them all alone. He slid down the wall in despair as a thought crossed his mind. Arceus' design makes these creatures desire to comfort humans, but what happens if that comfort is not returned? Did his neglect have a toll on her mind? He grit is teeth and howled as he repeatedly slammed the back of his head against the armored wall, "Why didn't I see this before?! How much damage have I done?" He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves, "I have to make it right?

Vulcan wreathed her hands in searing flames and dug into the tank's wreckage, flinging gobs of molten metal outwards. She smiled when she heard a faint pounding sound coming from inside, "I'm coming, my love, just a little longer!" With a few more swipes, she removed the last layer of Zalin's prison. Her eyes lit up and her heart raced when she finally got through. Zalin looked up at her from inside. He grabbed her outstretched hand and she lifted him up. She wrapped him in her arms as tears poured from her eyes, "Oh, Zalin! I thought I'd lost you."

Zalin stabilized his footing and gently returned the embrace, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going to leave you alone again." He held her for a while as she nuzzled against him. After what he felt that he'd done, it felt good to see her happy. Her muscular frame strangely reminded him of Jericho, until her warmth reminded him otherwise.

Vulcan released him and smiled as she pulled out a ball, "Are you ready?"

He cringed slightly, "You know, I'd rather be an Absol . . ." She glared at his response. "But you beat me, so . . ." He smiled as he held his arms wide, as if welcoming an attack, "I guess I'll be a Flareon."

Vulcan smiled and chuckled slyly, "As long as you're a Flareon, you can play with the Absol's all you want, but I come first. I know how much that you like that prettyboy." She raised the ball and took a step back, ready to throw it. A sheet of metal buckled underneath her feet and she lost her balance, falling out of view. Zalin reached out for her, but fell short. The sound of rustling metal, tearing flesh, and a whimper shortly followed.

Zalin looked down over the edge. Vulcan lay still, clutching a bloody metal piece of the ship's frame that pierced her abdomen from behind. She looked up to him with tear filled pleading eyes as a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Her ball lay nearby, it's violet shell easily visible among the steel.

Zalin's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, maybe even two. He bolted down the serrated hill and knelt down next to her, "Vulcan . . . no." How could this happen? The sight made him sick. He had seen things like this before, but those were soldiers on the battlefield. He didn't know them. Seeing them go was commonplace. He should be used to it, but this was different. He knew her . . . he enjoyed their time together, in a way . . . and then he realized . . . he cared about her. He pressed his trembling hand to her cheek. She looked up at him as she pressed one of her blood soaked hands to his.

"Zalin . . . I'm . . . sorry," she squeaked, coughing up blood as she struggled to breathe.

He pressed his finger to her lips, his voice erratic, "It's alright. Save your strength. Jericho has a medkit, maybe if I hurry . . ."

"No . . . stay with me . . . please." Zalin paused and nodded as he held her hand. "I just . . . wanted to . . . be together . . . again."

Zalin's eyes darted around, glancing between her and the bloody spike, "Don't talk like that. You're going to be okay." He draped his arm across her as his eyes welled up with tears, "You can't die, not now. I still have to make it up to you."

Vulcan smiled and her expression took on an otherworldly softness, "Would you . . . do something . . . for me?"

"Anything"

"Kiss me . . . one . . . last time."

Zalin leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He slid his hand off her cheek and ran his fingers through her golden hair. Near its end, he felt a piece of serrated metal. He held the kiss as he gently severed a lock of her hair against its edge. She began to cough and he pulled away.

Vulcan choked as she struggled to speak, "Zalin . . . I . . . I . . . love . . ." Her head went limp, dropping down, and her hand slipped away from his. Zalin's eyes widened and he shook her violently as he screamed he name. He held her wrist, just to be sure. To his surprise, there was a pulse. It was faint and slow, but it was there. He didn't know how much time she had left. There had to be something that he could do, anything to buy her more time. Then it hit him . . . time. He scurried over to the ball that lay nearby, the save kind of device that had been used to save his life before. The device where inside, time stood still. Maybe it could work on her as well. He expanded the ball and tossed it at her. It popped open, bathing her in red light, before drawing her inside.

Zalin picked it up and caressed its surface, "Don't worry sweetheart. It's my turn to save you now." He exhaled in relief and placed the ball in a pocket of his tactical vest along with the lock of her hair. As he climbed out of the wreckage, Oinaze's leering face watched him from above.

Oinaze floated in circles around him, "It looks like she's your problem now." An amused grin twisted its way across her lips, "Even though it won't have any effect, I'm curious about what your mark looks like."

Zalin paused as he reached the top of the scrap pile, "What do you mean 'my mark'? It was her ball."

"It became yours when you threw it, fool. And, unlike the denizens of this world, human marks vary."

"How?"

"Each one is unique. They show something that is a part of you, not your race."

Zalin cringed at the thought of it. Before now, the only thing that he knew was war. "Lovely," he said sarcastically. "Now, why are you here?" Oinaze waited until he finished puling himself up. She placed her claws against his shoulders and slammed him into a wall. A jutting piece of metal narrowly missed his head, instead scratching his neck, causing a thin line of blood to blow.

She took on a sinister smile as she pressed herself against him, "You owe me a new place to live." Zalin stared on in fear. Her flesh was cold and she did not breathe or blink as she stared him down. He tried to break free, but her undead strength far exceeded his. As the armor covering her breasts pressed against his chest, it became difficult to breathe. "Among other things . . . I intend to collect."

"But . . . the Mors Certa . . . ," Zalin said.

"I don't care. I'm going to follow you wherever you go until you make good on your promises. Being dead, I don't need to eat, sleep, or even breathe if I don't want to."

Zalin grit his teeth and his eye twitched in anger, "That's not . . . even fair!"

Oinaze leaned in close, touching her cheek to his to his as she spoke coldly into his ear, "And just how do you intend to stop me? I'll just come back."

Zalin fumbled around and grabbed his pistol. He placed the barrel to Oinaze's stomach. It made contact. She was solid for the moment. Now was his chance, "Like this." Oinaze giggled to herself as he pulled the trigger repeatedly until the weapon clicked empty. Still holding him down, she turned her head and laughed at the divots dug into the face of the plateau behind her. She looked down at small holes in her armor and laughed even harder as they closed themselves.

Oinaze smiled at Zalin, "You'll have to do better than that. While I don't need to eat, regenerating does take its toll." She licked her lips as she stared intently at Zalin's bleeding neck, "Some things . . . I do need from time to time."

Zalin seethed and squirmed under her grip, "That's disgusting!" Zalin winced in disgust and turned away when he felt her icy tongue make contact with his neck. It slithered across his wound, lapping up blood with each pass. Oinaze, not satisfied, wrapped her lips around the wound and began to suck, drawing out more.

Zalin's eyes widened and he let out a pleasurable moan from the sensation of his neck being stimulated. It was a fairly sensitive spot for him and he hated it. As she continued to feed, his legs buckled and he fell to his knees.

Oinaze pulled away and wiped the remains of her meal from the corner of her mouth, "That's good enough, at least until next . . . " She examined Zalin, whose face was heavily flushed. Her own shortly followed by darkening as black ichor blood filled her cheeks, "Were you . . . turned on by that?"

Zalin panted heavily and rapidly shook his head form side to side. She just sucked out his blood. How could she even think something like that? Even though it was true, he was furious inside. He rose to his feet and turned to leave.

Oinaze grabbed Zalin's shoulder. Her voice echoed with a twisted laugh, "Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes."

Zalin shook her off, "You've had your fill, now I'm leaving."

"Very well, I'll find you again. Just remember this . . ." Oinaze floated close and whispered into Zalin's ear, "I could be anywhere, even in your own shadow." Zalin said nothing. He only growled in contempt as he walked, leaving her sinister laughter behind him.

Zalin seethed under his breath, "I really need to learn a spell of my own." He ejected the empty magazine from his pistol and reached for another, but found nothing. He then remembered that he left his revolver in the ship, "Damn, out of ammo. At least I still have my knife." He made his way through the forest and eventually entered a clearing where the Absols were waiting. Jericho lay stretched out on his back. Neoma was further out with Malinda playing with a wheelcover that Nutters had left behind.

As Zalin approached, a soft wind blew in from behind, carrying his blood coated scent through the field.

Jericho, who was the closest, turned towards the scent, "My Alpha! You're back." He ran up to Zalin and embraced him, "How did you beat her. Never mind, all that matters is that you're back."

Zalin returned the embrace, digging his fingers into Jericho's soft fur, "I missed you too." Zalin released Jericho and glanced beside him. The girls were still out at play. They must not have caught the scent yet. Zalin spoke quickly, but quietly, "Jericho, I need a favor. I'll owe you for it."

Jericho tilted he head in confusion and intrigue, "Uh . . . okay. What is it?" Zalin pulled out Vulcan's ball from his pocket. "Isn't that hers?"

Zalin nodded grimly, "Yes. She got hurt pretty bad, so I put her in here to buy some time."

"I thought that was the point . . . after what she did."

"That never would have happened had I not neglected her. It's my fault, Jericho. I have to make it right. Where can I heal her?," Zalin said.

Jericho let out a sigh, "I think the Gardevoirs are nearby. I'll keep your secret, since only Neoma knows for sure. You can't afford to have her pissed, but there's something that I want to tell you. It's about your healer."

"What is it?"

Malinda and Neoma came running. Malinda tackled Zalin to the ground and pinned his head down with a kiss as her tail flicked excitedly. "I'll tell you later."

Zalin ran his fingers through Malinda's mane and down her back as he pulled her against him. He held her close as he stood up, cradling her in his arms. He smiled down at her as he held her, "Someone seems happy." Malinda squirmed wildly, knocking him of balance and bringing him to the ground again.

She kneaded her claws against his chest and bowed her head, bringing her face close to his, "Sol absol (I wasn't done)." She slid her paws up onto Zalin's shoulders and grinned slyly, "Ab absol sol sol (In fact, I'm just getting started.)"

Neoma lifted Malinda off of Zalin's chest, much to her dismay, and set her aside.

"Ab ab sol absol sol! (Nutters said to be aggressive)!" Malinda whined.

Neoma glanced at the horizon. The sun was very low, its bottom edge already obscured, "It's getting late. You can play later, but right now we have to get to a nearby citadel before the Mors Certa awaken." Malinda rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath. Her sister was right, as much as she didn't want to admit it. "Besides, this is in the open. Don't you have any sense of decency?"

"Sol absol sol (Where's the fun in that)?" Malinda scoffed at the idea.

Zalin rose to his feet and rested his hand on Malinda's head. He scratched her as he looked towards Neoma, "What's the closest one?"

Neoma pointed down the clearing to the base of a tall hill, "The Gardevoirs should be just on the other side of that hill." Zalin nodded and motioned for Neoma to lead the way. She intertwined her arm with his as they walked.

"So Zalin, did you kill that bitch?" Neoma asked cheerfully.

Zalin's face went pale as he stared ahead. He didn't want her to be angry with him for sparing Vulcan's life, but he didn't want to lie to her either . . . at least, not entirely. He replied calmly, "I'm covered in her blood, aren't I?"

"Good, because that bitch needed to die . . . like a lot."

"You can't mean that, Neoma. She did save me just like you did."

Neoma tossed out a ball, producing her black-bladed broad-axe. She propped the back of the weapon's blade on her shoulder and grinned mischievously, revealing her fangs, "Yes I do. Is that a problem?"

Zalin nervously swallowed some air as he eyed the blade, "I . . . I guess not, but why did you pull that out."

"Just in case any early Mors Certa pop out of the shadows. You can never be too careful." She turned to him, her expression warm and inviting, "Now it's my turn to keep you safe. Jericho had his."

Zalin exhaled in relief. The three Absols have helped him on many occasions. It felt good knowing that he wasn't alone. Sadly, the only one he felt that he could truly talk to was Jericho.

In the distance, a structure came into view, a two-story ring of white stone with pale green stained-glass windows along its walls. Directly behind its green agate double doors, on the other side of the wall, rose an elegant twisting spire. At its peak rested a jagged ruby. Its red stained-glass windows spiraled upwards, breaking up its otherwise smooth surface. Encased with the protection of the encircling stone wall, a grove of berry trees prospered.

They approached the door. It opened inwards, pulled by a graceful humanoid figure. Its shape was fairly frail, with snow white skin and bright red eyes. It wore a pair of loose fitting white pants that obscured its feet from view as it hovered in place. On its torso, it wore a green leather vest, split in the front and back to accommodate the red crystal that protruded from its body. From its forearms, protruded emerald blades that swept from its wrists back beyond its elbows, They continued upwards, ending their length at its shoulders. It had green hair, pulled back and tied into a warrior's ponytail.

It looked at everyone in annoyance and spoke in a stern voice, "It certainly took you Absols long enough." It motioned everyone inside. "I'm Gallade Prince Celeres. I saw you from the spire."

The hall was wide, easily able to accommodate the pillars that divided a path through its center as it curved around. Along its smooth white walls, small metal discs protruded at regular intervals. A pale green crystal floated above each one and shined brightly from within. They were numerous and bright, practically eliminating shadows from being cast in any direction. Along the center of the walls, a thin ruby line split them horizontally and ran their entire length. Each archway and door-frame was bordered by the same material as it continued along.

Celeres shut the main door as everyone walked in and led them across the hall to another, revealing the throne room. Zalin stepped into the massive chamber. A thick twisting white spire in its center supported the structure above. At the other side floated two figures. One was humanoid, clearly female, wearing a white gown and elegant long sleeved top. Like Celeres, the creatures' eyes were red and their skin, snow white. Large red gems rested in the center of their chests and backs as well. Zalin was only able to tell that the smaller one was the princess, because of its small breasts on either side of its chest crystal.

In the halls behind them, similar creatures scurried about. Their sizes varied greatly, but the all shared common features. The red crystals, pale skin, and flowing garments were among all of them in one way or another.

The smallest ones, Ralts, appeared to be children dressed in white robes that dragged on the floor as they walked. Their crystals rested atop their heads and gave the appearance of a single horn. Their eyes were obscured by their hair, which hung like a dome over their heads.

In the middle of the spectrum, Kirila, were pale skinned female figures. They were barely three feet tall. Their twin crystals rested atop their heads as well, dividing their green hair to the sides.

The largest of them were remarkably similar to both Celeres and the creatures that stood before Zalin in the throne room. There appeared to be differences between their genders. One type, Gallade, had bladed arms. The other, Gardevoir, had delicate feminine features.

Celeres led Zalin and the Absols forward, towards the other side of the throne room. Beside the princess floated a tall Gardevoir. It looked down on Zalin. The crystal in its chest was at his eye-level, requiring him to look up to see its face.

"I've brought in the Absols as you've requested, Queen Lamia," Celeres announced.

"Thank you Celeres. Go back to the tower. I'm expecting two more quite soon, just before the sun sets," Lamia replied.

Celeres bowed his head, "My Queen," and left, closing the door behind him.

Zalin whispered softly to Neoma, "How do they know Nutters is coming?"

Neoma rolled her eyes, "Future Sight, Zalin. Being psychic elements, they can cast it and see into the future."

"How far?"

"Not very. Only about five minutes, but it's still annoying as hell."

Lamia chuckled in amusement, "Oh Neoma, how little you really know when darkness blinds you."

"I like my element just fine!" Neoma snapped.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still blind compared to me," Lamia said, as she extended her arm and pointed down. Neoma glanced at her feet. A ball lay between them. She picked it up with a look of confusion. "Aren't you going to replace his mark, my dear?"

Zalin swallowed hard. That ball wasn't there a second ago. At least with Vulcan, Oinaze, and the Mors Certa, he knew what was going on. Just how much did Lamia see? If she knew about his mark being removed, did she know about Vulcan as well?

Lamia's voice in his mind made him freeze in place, "I know your little secret Zalin. I'll get to you in a moment." His eyes widened. Not only could she see vast distances, but she could see into is mind as well. He took a deep breath and focused on a single thought, trying to keep the rest of his mind hidden. However, only one thought came into mind, making sure that Vulcan received healing, much like he once did.

Neoma turned to Zalin and smiled, "Are you ready, darling?" Zalin nodded. Within a few moments, he was pulled inside the ball and released again. He looked down at his arm, which still bore a scar, but the mark had not returned. It was now present on the other. Before any more was said, a crash echoed though the citadel as Nutters drove the Switchblade through the main entrance.

"Oh good, they've arrived," Lamia said with a gleeful grin. She turned to the smaller female creature that hovered next to her," Etain, would you kindly show our guests to the dining hall? Celeres could possibly use your help with so many of them." Etain nodded and led Jericho, Neoma, and Malinda away. Lamia instructed Zalin to stay as the door was closed, leaving the two of them alone. "Thane Zalin, approach."

Zalin uneasily walked up to the throne and looked up at Lamia.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know all of this?" Zalin asked.

Lamia slowly waved one of her arms, manifesting a mirror in its wake. Zalin watched as the wreckage of the Icarus came into view, now crawling with Mors Certa in the night. She passed her hand back through and it vanished, "It's a human spell called 'scry'." Her expression became more serious as she held out her hand, "Now, give me the Flareon."

Zalin cautiously pulled out the ball containing Vulcan, "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

"Fool! If anyone deserves to suffer, it should be you!" Lamia said. She flicked her wrist, using her psychic powers to pull the ball into her hand, "What you did to her makes me sick."

Zalin's eyes widened and a tear rolled down his cheek as his voice cracked a response, "It was an accident." Images of Vulcan's fall filled his mind.

"Abandoning her was no accident," Lamia said coldly.

"I . . . I see that now," Zalin said, staring at the floor in despair. "I make no excuses. The crime is my own. I just . . . want her to be okay."

"And that she will be." Lamia tossed the ball into the air, producing Vulcan, unconscious on the floor. She reacted quickly, bathing the Flareon in radiant light from her hand. It enveloped Vulcan entirely, trickling over to Zalin as he watched. The gaping hole in her abdomen closed as well as Zalin's wounds. No scars remained in their place. Even the one from where his mark once was had faded away.

Zalin dashed over to Vulcan, knelt down, and held her in his arms. He looked up at Lamia with tears in his eyes, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank her. She cares for you a great deal, as do the others that you've somehow managed to attract. Personally, I'd like nothing more than to strike you down, but that would only make them all suffer as well in your absence."

Vulcan slowly opened her eyes and caressed Zalin's cheek, "Zalin? Why did you save me after everything I've done?" She was trembling, though Zalin didn't know whether it was from nearly dying or nervously awaiting his response.

Zalin smiled down at her. She stared back with deep green eyes. How could he be so careless to not even notice something like that until almost losing her? "It's my fault. I should have never ignored you like I did." He lifted her, embraced her tightly, and rested her head on his shoulder. She said nothing, instead she happily savored the moment. Her golden tail flicked slowly against him.

"She's not the only one that you must attend to," Lamia said.

Zalin looked up, still clutching Vulcan, "What do you mean?"

"You must show affection to all of those who chose you, lest their minds suffer like this one's through neglect."

"They can't all be like that, can they?"

"Yes, they can and they will."

"Why?"

"Arceus' design ensures that humans remain forever removed from this world. When a chosen human does not return affections, and therefore does not ensure their transformation, their companion will suffer. Their minds will eventually collapse and lead them down a path to self-destruction, so that they can be replaced and the cycle can continue.

Zalin narrowed his gaze in disgust, "That's bullshit. Why wasn't I told this before?"

Lamia chuckled to herself, "Such knowledge had been used as a weapon before. It probably wasn't necessary for you to know then."

Vulcan giggled as she nibbled on Zalin ear, "Now you have to stay with me."

Zalin let out a sigh, "You have to share with three others." He could feel heat radiating from Vulcan as she growled in disapproval.

Lamia grinned slyly and waved her finger, "Uh uh, her and five others."

Zalin's eyes widened and his jaw hung open in shock, "What?"

"This one you are already aware of as well as the three Absols, but there are two more. The Gengar girl . . ." The heat from Vulcan grew more intense and began to singe Zalin's clothes.

"That purple ghost bitch?!" Zalin seethed. Lamia nodded. "What if I refuse anyway?"

"I'm not concerned about that one. She'll take what she wants even if you do."

"And the other?" Zalin asked, as he massaged Vulcan, trying to calm her down. Sadly, it wasn't working very well.

"Your subordinate just brought that one . . . by your command, no less."

In the dining hall, everyone took seats. Nutters, Malinda, Neoma, and Jericho were present as well as two others.

Next to Nutters sat a male brown furred creature. It had a large fluffy tail tipped in cream colored fur as well as a puffy collar of the same color. Two pointed ears rested atop its head and its legs ended canine jointed paws. Covering its slender athletic body was a white robe laced in black with a blood red cross on the back.

It turned to Nutters, who was sipping rum from a plain silver goblet, "So, this guy, what does he look like?"

Nutters set the goblet down, "Oh, Commander Zalin? He's kind of like you, Vitahl. He just a little bit taller . . . and half Absol. That reminds me, did either of you two ladies take my advice?"

"Yes . . . but I was . . . interrupted before I got to the fun part," Malinda said coldly.

"You can't just start mating in the middle of some random field. It's just indecent," Neoma said.

"But sis, I'm naked. I'm always indecent, " Malinda growled.

On Nutters' other side sat a stocky female creature. Its skin, a light mauve with a pale violet sweeping from the base of its short muzzle downwards, all the way to the tip of its thick curled tail. It had two sets of green spots on its cheeks and a set of large tendrils curled down and inwards from the back of its head. A thick pale green liquid dripped from its chin and hands.

"Why'd you stop her? That sounds like it would be a lot of fun," the creature said in a deep feminine voice.

Neoma cringed, "No, Ryoko, It's just indecent, being naked in the open like that. I don't know about you Goodras, but I like my private moments just that, private. Wait . . . if you used to be human, where's your companion?"

"He died in a Mors Certa attack last year, so I live here with the Gardevoirs now."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

There was a brief silence as food was served. Zalin walked in and sat down next to Ryoko. Vulcan soon followed.

"Crazy bitch! You're supposed to be dead!" Neoma howled, digging her claws into the table.

"Just let it go, Neoma, " Zalin said solemnly, staring down at his plate.

"Hell no! You said she was dead!"

"I said that I was covered in her blood, nothing more," Zalin snapped. "If you want to fight, fine, but nobody dies. It's because of me that she acted like she did."

"And if I kill her anyway?" Neoma asked with a sadistic grin.

Zalin let out a sigh, "You won't. I bear your mark, you know that . . . and she bears mine."

Neoma's eyes widened, "Yours?"

Zalin nodded, "Show them, Vulcan." Vulcan gave him a worried look. "Go on, it's okay." Everyone watched as she stood up, turned around, and removed her white blouse. She shyly glanced over her shoulder, back at Zalin, who returned a comforting look as she was exposed. The mark was quite large, taking up the entire lower half of her back, and recoloring her crimson fur. It was clear as day, a pale grey human skull. Everyone sat in silence as Vulcan put her blouse back on and sat down. Nutters and Malinda liked it, while Jericho and Vitahl were indifferent. Neoma hated it, but only because she wanted one too, though she wouldn't admit it in front of everyone. Ryoko did not voice an opinion.

Zalin looked around the table, "Now, can everyone just get along. You don't have to like each other. Just don't fight."

"Fine, I'll try, but I make no promises," Neoma replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh please, Neoma. Hasn't everyone been through enough today? Jericho asked. Neoma did not respond, choosing to growl under her breath instead.

Zalin forced a fake smile amid the tension, "So Lieutenant, did you bring that healer?"

"Yes," Nutters replied, not looking up from his plate to avoid the angry Absol across from him.

Okay good, "Zalin said, and he turned to Ryoko. "So, what's your name?"

Ryoko looked up from her plate and stared blankly ahead for a moment, "Um . . . Ryoko, but I'm not a healer. I'm a dragon."

"Oh, really? So, can you breathe fire?"

Ryoko exhaled and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself from Zalin's ignorant remark. Less than a second later, she extended her arm and slapped Zalin upside the back of his head, bouncing his forehead off of his plate. "Idiot!" She politely excused herself to the others, yet stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Nutters laughed, "Thanks for taking the hit commander. I was wondering that myself." He then pointed to Vitahl, "This is the healer. He's really excited to meet you." Vitahl leaned forward and gave Zalin a shy smile.

Vitahl's voice cracked with excitement and energy, "It feels so good to finally get out of that stuffy citadel. I'm Eevee Prince Vitahl, and you must be Zalin."

"I am," Zalin replied, rubbing his forehead. "Are you always this . . . energetic?"

"Not really. It's just nice to have someone that I can use my skills on. According to everyone else here, you need them. Jericho seems to really think so."

Zalin let out an irritated growl under his breath. Did they really think he was that weak?

"Just relax, My Alpha. It was my Idea for Nutters to choose this one. That's what I wanted to tell you," Jericho said in a comforting voice. "He'll be good for you. While Vulcan and Neoma may hate each other, they have one thing in common with the rest of us."

Zalin looked up from his food, taken back by the statement, "And that is?"

Jericho smiled, taking a moment to find the courage to respond, "We . . . care about you . . . a lot actually. None of us want to lose you . . . ever." Zalin looked around at Jericho, Malinda, Neoma, and Vulcan, whose gazes were all locked on him.

Zalin's voice was shaky as the realization sank in, "I care about all of you as well."

After he had finished eating, Zalin excused himself and bid everyone goodnight.

"Would you like to join me for evening prayer, Zalin?" Vitahl asked.

Zalin paused. He had finally started to see through Jericho's hidden meanings and wondered if Vitahl meant something else as well. "Where do you pray?" he asked.

"Usually in the bedchamber," Vitahl replied with a playful grin.

Zalin smiled to himself and his cheeks flushed slightly. At least this time he read into one of these creatures. He spoke clearly, remembering Lamia's warning about neglect, though still trying to refuse, "How about in the morning? There should be a chapel in this place somewhere that we can use, right?"

Vitahl shrugged, "Yeah, okay." Zalin left. Vitahl didn't think about the refusal. Unbeknownst to him, the Eevee's words were literal. He sincerely only wanted to pray for a moment.

Zalin was escorted to one of the many spare rooms. Being more pleasant in appearance, the Gardevoirs got many visitors. However, Lamia strictly forbade the prince and princess from choosing a human for themselves. Doing so prevented them from suffering the effects of Arceus' Design should their affections not be returned.

The room was small. The walls were the same white stone divided by a ruby line as the others. The back wall had a shallow concave curve to it and a pale green stained-glass window rested in its center. Just below it sat a white bed, barely large enough for two people. A series of silver chains hung from the ceiling, supporting the edges of a clear glass disc at three equally spaced points. A pale green crystal hovered above the glass, illuminating the room.

Zalin locked the door behind him and flopped backwards onto the bed. It had been a rather eventful day in his mind. As he stared up at the ceiling, he held the lock of Vulcan's hair and tied it off.

He thought to himself as he unconsciously played with the hair. Six creatures had chosen him. What exactly was he supposed to do? Could he keep them all safe? More importantly, could he keep them all happy? Without a ship or anything else from his world to worry about now, there wasn't really anything to distract him from doing so.

He pulled the pin from his tactical vest that showed his rank and tossed it aside, "I needed a vacation anyway." He placed his hands behind his head and eventually fell asleep.

Vitahl entered his guest bedchamber, said his prayer, and laid down. As he lay there, he wondered what it would be like now that he was finally away from the Eevee citadel. The human seemed nice enough. Everyone else was happy that he was around to keep the human alive and safe now. The human seemed to be defensive by rejecting the offer to pray. What was his problem anyway? Was he shy? Did he think something different? . . . Vitahl though for a moment as what he asked Zalin ran through his mind.

His face flushed a deep red and he laughed to himself, "Oh Arceus! I can't believe he thought that." Vitahl paused for a moment, and then smiled to himself, "He didn't exactly say 'no' now did he? Oh, this is going to be a lot more fun than the Eevee citadel for sure." Vitahl chuckled slyly to himself, "And he is kind of cute."

A deep feminine voice got Vitahl's attention, "He is, isn't he?"

Vitahl rolled is head to the side and his eyes widened in terror. Inches away, Oinaze was phased through the bed up to her neck, giving the semblance of a severed head. Vitahl stared, frozen in fear and began to quiver.

Oinaze's head flashed a sadistic grin, revealing dozens of razor sharp teeth, "I will swallow your soul!" Vitahl leapt from the bed, bolted out the door, and ran shrieking through the halls. Oinaze giggled gleefully as she floated up from the bed and locked the door. "I always wanted my own room." She smashed out the crystal that hung from the ceiling, cloaking the room in darkness, "Much better."

Vitahl pounded frantically on the first door that he could find once he was sure that he'd outrun the nightmare. Ryoko groggily answered as she rubbed her eyes.

Vitahl trembled in the doorway, his hand pointing down the hall, "G . . . G . . . Ghost!"

Ryoko rolled her eyes and glared at Vitahl, "Oh, really, a ghost, where?" She crossed her arms and casually leaned against the door-frame.

"It's . . . in my room."

"This is a psychic element citadel. Nothing goes on here that Queen Lamia isn't aware of. Try again," Ryoko growled.

"No really. It said it was going to eat my soul."

Ryoko grit her teeth, "Wake me up again and I'll eat your soul. Now, go to bed!" She slammed the door.

"But . . . but."

"Bed!"

Vulcan crept silently though the halls after hiding out in her room just long enough to ensure that everyone was asleep. She wore a revealing black nightgown that barely hung over the top of her thighs, leaving her crimson nether lips exposed.

She placed her hand on the door handle, "Okay loverboy, it's time for a little fun. I hope your . . ."

Vulcan's eyes widened as Neoma's voice came from behind her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Vulcan looked back over her shoulder with a sly grin, "Just going for a walk." Neoma glared back. She wore a long transparent blue nightgown that nearly reached the floor. Underneath was a fine set of black lingerie. Vulcan snickered, "Same as you, apparently."

Neoma averted her gaze, "What? No, I was just . . . "

"Look, I feel bad for what I did back there on Zalin's ship. I wasn't feeling like myself. How about if you let me make it up to you? It would make him happy if we got along anyway."

"I'm listening, "Neoma replied skeptically.

"You haven't mated with him yet, have you?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

Neoma's eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson red, "Um . . . well . . . maybe . . . that is . . . if he doesn't mind."

Vulcan covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep herself from laughing, "Just say it." Neoma growled softly at Vulcan's snickering. Vulcan leaned in close, her voice becoming more serious, "What if we could both have him . . . tonight?"

Neoma froze, staring blankly ahead, "Tonight?" Vulcan nodded, seared the locking mechanism off the door, and silently pushed it open. She stepped inside with a wide mischievous grin and pulled the shocked Neoma in with her before closing the door behind them.

Zalin lay sprawled out across the bed on his back, deep asleep.

Neoma began to tremble and turned towards the door, "I . . . I can't." Vulcan grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Now, let's wake him up, shall we?" Vulcan said, still with a mischievous grin. She dug her hand underneath the collar of Neoma's gown and pulled hard, tearing it off in one swift motion and tossed it to the floor.

"Eek! What the hell?!" Neoma shrieked. Her face went pale as Zalin shot up from the bed.

"Damn it! The better be import . . . ant," Zalin said. He froze and nervously swallowed some air when he eyed the two girls. Vulcan stood proudly, her crimson muscular body in all its glory. Neoma covered herself, her smaller frame trying to remain hidden. "Um . . . Vulcan . . . Neoma . . . What's going on?: Zalin had a fair idea what was actually going on, but couldn't think of anything better to say to break the silence.

Vulcan spun Neoma around and threw her onto Zalin, "She has something to . . . say."

Neoma recovered and sat herself up across Zalin's lap. Vulcan sat next to him, and while he was focused on Neoma, unclipped the Absol's bra. Neoma pressed the garment against herself as the straps fell.

Zalin could see that Neoma was incredibly uncomfortable. He reached out and began to clip the straps back into place, "If you want, you can just sleep here tonight."

"No . . . I want to . . . ," Neoma said, as she pulled away her bra before Zalin could reconnect the clips. "I . . . I want you . . . I've wanted you ever since I saw you fight those monsters." She straddled herself over Zalin's thighs and put her claws on his shoulders. Her face was inches away from his. Her ruby eyes stayed locked on his as she moved in closer, "That is . . . if you'll have me." Her mouth hung open as her upper lip grazed against his.

Vulcan rolled her eyes, "Of course he will." She pressed on the back of Zalin's head, forcing him and Neoma into a kiss. He tilted his head to the side, allowing Neoma to dance her tongue against his. Vulcan positioned herself on her knees behind him. She smiled to herself, mentally thanking Jericho for sharing his experience with her. She dragged her claws against the sides of Zalin's neck.

Zalin let out a moan as Vulcan pulled him down and pinned his shoulders under her knees. Neoma remained upright and used her claws to carefully shred off his clothes while he remained in ecstasy from Vulcan's sensuous assault. He didn't care what was happening or what they were doing. All he knew at that moment is that he lacked the willpower to tell them to stop, not that he even wanted them to.

As Neoma removed the last layer of clothing, her eyes widened when she saw him exposed for the first time.

"What are you waiting for, take him," Vulcan said.

"What about you?" Neoma asked.

"I'm next, but until then, I have something else in mind."

As Vulcan continued to lovingly scratch Zalin's neck. For him, it was bliss. He dug his claws into the bed, tearing deep into the mattress. Vulcan's velvet fur and warmth combined with Neoma's silky touch wracked his body with euphoria . . . and they hadn't even started yet.

"And what would that be?" Neoma asked, as she reached out and caressed the throbbing member in front of her.

"He hardly ate anything at dinner. I can't let him starve," Vulcan giggled. She looked down at Zalin, stopping her massage just long enough for him to take a breath. Zalin opened his eyes to see a wide sly grin across Vulcan's face, "You hungry, loverboy?"

[End Scene][Explicit: Zalin / Vulcan / Neoma]

* * *

Lamia lay stretched out across her throne. She bit into her lower lip as her hand moved around underneath her gown. In front of her hovered a scrying mirror that displayed the activities in Zalin's room.

"Damn, I love having guests over," she cooed to herself.

A bright flash of light lit up the throne room, leaving a large Gallade in its wake. He was battered and bloody. Lamia quickly dismissed the spell, fixed her clothes, and rushed to its side.

Her voice was shaky and rushed, "King Oberon, what happened?!" She bathed him in bright light, healing his wounds.

Oberon rose to his feet and spoke grimly, "The Mightyena citadel, its gone, completely leveled to the ground."

"What?! Who is responsible for this?"

"A single Mors Omnibus."

"One of those? I thought they were just a legend."

"I suggest that you sit down. It gets worse."

Lamia slowly returned to her throne and stared ahead vacantly in shock. Oberon sat next to her and pulled out a book. It was bound in black leather and a silver skull rested in the center of its cover.

Lamia cringed, "Not Arceus' Prophecies again."

"I'm afraid so, my dear, " Oberon said grimly. He flipped through the pages, stopping on an entry titled "The Chosen One'. "Did you read this prophecy, Lamia?"

"No. I was going to, but I got . . . distracted."

Oberon dragged his finger across the page as he read aloud, "The chosen one. Holy warrior from beyond the stars. A being who walks between life and death. From this one, Ruin chooses four Mors Omnibus generals to plunge the land into oblivion."

"Lamia stared blankly, "I don't get it. You know I never cared for these things."

"The chosen one is among us, Lamia."

"That's good, right?"

"Yes, but it's also bad. It means that Abbadon, the human archmage that created the very first Mors Certa has finally taken action against this world."

"How? He died over two millennia ago."

"How he's alive, I don't know, but he is. I feel that one of these 'generals' will soon be among us as well."

Lamia pored over the book and read the entries, "The Proditor, The Defiled Genetrix, The Embittered Bride, and The Helluo. "Which one is it?" Lamia asked.

"I used the scry spell, lest I meet the Mightyena's fate. I overheard the nightmare say 'Genetrix' a few times. We have to find this 'chosen one' soon. Abbadon will target those who are linked to them in one way or another to select candidates to make his generals. The only clue that I have is that the creature took something back to the abyss with it." Oberon replied.

"What did it take?"

"An Absol skull, for some weird reason."

"An Absol skull? It just so happens that we have some Absol's visiting. I think one of them could be the chosen one," Lamia said as she waved her hand and created a scrying mirror. Oberon watched as it came into view.

Oberon cringed, "Lamia! Using your powers for voyeurism again?"

Lamia shrugged, "So what. That one could be what we're looking for though."

"The one being overpowered by two women?"

"Yup."

"If he is . . . ," Oberon said, as he sank down into his throne. He placed the palm of his hand to his forehead and let out a disappointed sigh, "May Arceus help us all."

* * *

**Behind the Characters:**

Zalin's human side remaining at this point (after mating with Neoma (with mark), the mark also prevents Vulcan's Flareon transformation): 27.5% (62.5 - 35)

Zalin's Mark: A skull, an obvious symbol of death. Chosen based on his name (Thane), which is the Greek personification of death.

Celeres (Pokemorph Gallade - M): His name is Latin for "Paladin"

Etain (Pokemorph Gardevoir - F): Her name is Celtic for "Fairy"

Lamia (Gardevoir Q - F): Her name is Latin for "Fairy" as well.

Oberon (Gallade K -M): His name is the English form of the French name 'Auberon', meaning "Elf Ruler"

Ryoko (Request) (Pokemorph Goodra / Former Human - F): Her name is Japanese for "Dragon"

Abbadon (Mors Omnibus Human - M): His name translates to "Ruin" in religious texts. He is the main antagonist of the story.

Mors Omnibus: Translates to "Death to All". A higher variation of Mors Certa. They retain all the thoughts that they had is life as well as other abilities.

Four Generals: Their designs are a mixture of the "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" and the concept of the creatures behind the movie "Thirteen Ghosts", creating unique villains. To simplify the prophecy, Abbadon plans to turn characters that are linked to the chosen one (in one way or another) into Mors Omnibus monsters and unleash them upon the world. They will be undead, cruel, and gruesome. Yes, that's the four pokemorphs of the apocalypse.

The Proditor (Death): Transaltes to "traitor" in Latin.

The Defiled Genetrix (Famine): Genetrix translates to "mother" in Latin. This character's identity is not entirely unknown (for those readers who paid attention to chapter 9's dialogue.)

The Embittered Bride (War)

The Helluo (Pestilence): Translates to "Glutton" in Latin

Character Good and Bad Qualities List (Request): 4 for this chapter, more for later chapters as bonuses.

Vulcan (Redeemed): same character as in chapter 4, 5, and 6.

Good: Loyal. Protective.

Bad: Possessive. Slutty.

Lamia:

Good: Informative, provides exposition.

Bad: Respects nobody's privacy. Easily distracted.

Ryoko:

Good: Quiet. Listens. Down to Earth.

Bad: Does not like to be disturbed. Short temper.

Neoma:

Good: Protective. Caring. Combat Competent.

Bad: Naive. Shy. Short Temper. Grudge.

Zalin's "team" is now complete. This is a homage to the pokemon games where a trainer has six pokemon to choose from. They have common RPG roles based on their character.

Zalin - Leader / Trainer

Jericho - Bard

Malinda - Ranger

Neoma - Fighter / Berserker

Vulcan - Black Mage

Vitahl - Healer / Cleric

Oinaze - Rogue


	15. Chapter 15: Tending the Flames

**Announcement:** This chapter was difficult as it was not planned ahead like the others. From this point forward, each chapter is written from scratch. Parts of it were also redone up to six times.

Things get much darker after this chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tending the Flames**

* * *

The next morning, Vulcan lay sprawled out on her back. Zalin lay next to her, with his arm wrapped over her stomach. His head rested on her breast with her golden fur cowl partially obscuring his face. He had rolled over during the night, drawn to her warmth. Neoma embraced Zalin tightly from behind, pressing herself against him. A thin line of drool seeped from the corner of her mouth as she slept.

Neoma was the first to awaken. As she opened her eyes, a white blur came into focus. It took her a moment to realize what it was. As she stretched out, she smiled to herself. Zalin was becoming quite the Absol. She tugged at his shoulder, rolling him onto his back.

His mane had finally finished coming in. It covered his head, shoulders, and the upper part of his chest. She glanced over his body as he lay sleeping. His feet were now three clawed paws. Each toe ended in a black talon. A layer of white fur now covered his body.

She leaned over and looked down on him lovingly as she ran her claw over his body. She wondered why she waited like she did. She could have had him the first time that they slept together, but it didn't matter now. He was here. Even though Lamia told her the night before that she'll have to share, it still meant that part of him belonged to her. A sly grin crossed her face as a thought entered her mind. His transition was still incomplete. She had already had her turn with him, so Jericho or Malinda would probably be the ones to finish his transformation, but which one?

She lowered her head, bringing herself closer to him. His muzzle was slightly longer now, the same length as hers. She could feel his gentle breath against her ebony skin. His mouth hung open slightly and she opened hers to match. As she brought her lips to his, her palm caressed his scythe-like horn. It was only half the size of hers, but she figured that would change soon enough.

Zalin began to stir when he felt a familiar touch and a tongue writhing against his. If one of the six creatures wanted affection to start their day, he'd give it to them. He reached up and held it close in a tight embrace. A pair of small perky breasts could be felt against his chest. Vulcan's were larger, so it had to be Neoma. As he opened his eyes, she came into view and pulled away when she noticed him a moment later.

"Good morning to you too, Neoma." Zalin said softly.

Neoma laid her head against his chest and swirled her clawed finger in his mane, "Good morning, Zalin."

"Did you sleep well?"

"After last night, why wouldn't I?" Neoma said lovingly. Zalin couldn't help but grin as a deep redness filled his cheeks.

Vulcan rolled over onto her side to face Zalin and Neoma. She propped her head up with her hand, "You're not the only one." Her emerald eyes darted over Zalin's body, "It looks like one more go is all you'll need, loverboy." She let out a disappointed sigh as she got out of bed, "Too bad it can't be me."

Vulcan walked over to a large white half-circle disc that protruded from the wall next to the door. On top of it were three outfits, delivered before anyone woke up. She tossed one to Neoma and took another for herself. She left the last one for Zalin. She unfolded hers by holding it by its straps until it fell into shape. It was a white gown, split in the front and back, just like the Gardevoirs wore. As she slipped into it, Neoma looked at hers. It was the same.

"How do I look, loverboy?" Vulcan asked, as she swayed from side to side. The dress' split design left her golden fur cowl and cleavage exposed. It fit tightly, hugging her muscular body.

"It's a little more than I usually see you wear," Zalin teased.

Vulcan tapped her chin as she thought about his statement. She flashed him a gleeful smile, "You know what? You're right." She seared off a large portion of the lower part of the outfit, effectively turning it into a miniskirt. "How about now?"

Zalin's face was flushed as he uneasily gave an answer, "It looks lovely." He figured that he should complement it. There wasn't much left of it covering her.

Vulcan cheered as she ran through the door. She returned, poking her head through the doorway, "Get dressed and come outside after breakfast, loverboy. I have a present for you." Before Zalin could open his mouth to ask what it was, she was gone.

Neoma gently caressed Zalin's chin, bringing his eyes to meet hers, and kissed him softly. "So, which of us is going to finish your transition?"

Zalin paused for a moment. Who did he want to let be the one to take his humanity? Which of the three Absols did he want more than the others? The choice was a difficult one. He cared for them all. Choosing one could hurt the others. No matter how hard that he tried to make a choice, he couldn't. He turned to Neoma, "I . . . I can't choose."

Neoma returned a confused look, "Why not?"

"I care about all of you. To choose one over the others wouldn't be fair. Can't you make a decision among yourselves? Or will you fight like before when Vulcan wouldn't share?"

Neoma smiled. She didn't expect an answer like that. Of course Zalin fought to keep them physically safe, to some degree, but he was also taking their feelings into account. It was no wonder that Jericho liked him so much. He even made sure to keep his promises to her sister, Malinda. He was right though, to pick one of them would be unfair, both to him and them.

"Don't worry," Neoma said in a comforting voice. "I already got mine. Malinda and Jericho can come to a decision themselves." Neoma got out of bed and slipped into the Gardevoir outfit. She spun around, fanning out the gown. As she came to a stop, she blushed when she realized that Zalin had watched her the entire time. "Sorry . . . for a moment I forgot you were . . . ," Neoma said, as she averted her gaze.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Zalin said, and he stood up from the bed. He kept the sheet wrapped around his waist to keep himself decent. Remembering what she said yesterday, he figured that it would appeal to her. He approached her and cupped his claw on her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his. She did have some of the most vibrant red eyes that he'd ever seen. They sparked as they darted back and forth, examining him, just like Malinda's. This close, she was finally still long enough for him to get a good look at her. Unlike last night, he wasn't pinned down by Vulcan. Her scythe-like horn had been chipped and nicked in various places, probably from combat. There were several small lines of her fur that seemed to flow in a slightly different direction than the rest, where scars had healed and the fur had regrown. It appeared that she'd seen her share of combat and they were probably the reason that she was so shy. That had to change.

Zalin leaned in a pressed the lips of his new muzzle to hers, "I think you're beautiful." He slid down one of the straps on her shoulder, revealing a few more scars, "You don't have to hide yourself from me." He traced over one of them with his claw before sliding the strap back over her shoulder.

Neoma's eyes welled up with tears, "Do you really mean that?" She had always felt as though her body was less appealing that the other princesses', with their pristine bodies and large breasts. She had tried to have her wounds healed away, but the nature of them still left behind scars anyway. Her heart was racing. Was there really someone who would accept her for who she was? Could it be that Zalin was that person? She nervously cupped her claws together as she awaited his response. It took less than a second, but if felt like an eternity.

"Of course," Zalin said calmly. Neoma lunged forward, wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest. Zalin ran his fingers through her mane with one hand and returned the embrace with the other. He held her for a while. She seemed to enjoy it. Being a warrior like her, he figured that she didn't get many tender moments like this one. He waited until she decided to release him. Her tail flicked rapidly from side to side when she met his gaze once more.

"You're the only one that hasn't been turned away by my battle scars. Eurydice tried to heal them, but there's only so much that she can do," she said.

"Is that why you were so shy? Did you think that I would reject you for something like that?" Zalin asked. Neoma nodded slowly. "Well I won't. You should be proud of them. Each one is a pain that you've endured so that another may live."

"I . . . I never thought of it that way before."

"Those who don't understand never will," Zalin said as he brushed her mane aside, so that he could see her entire face. Even her cheek had one, though it was usually covered, so he never noticed it before. "But I do, and they don't make you any less beautiful."

Neoma smiled and kissed him once more, "Come outside with me later. I have something for you as well."

"What is it?" Zalin asked as Neoma stepped into the doorway.

She looked back over her shoulder with a confident smile, "Something that you can use." With that statement, she left.

Zalin carefully stepped over to the outfit that was waiting for him. As he walked, he remembered what his lieutenant had told him, comparing his new pawed feet to the minesweeping stilts. It didn't feel exactly the same, but it was close enough of a comparison to get around without foolishly wobbling from place to place. He figured that it wouldn't take long to get used to it. Then again, he didn't have much of a choice either.

As he picked up the outfit, he hoped that it wasn't a dress. He let out a sigh of relief as he unfolded it. It was a Gallade's outfit. It featured a pair of white baggy pants and a green long sleeved shirt. The shirt had a split design in the front and back. With no chest crystal, Zalin's body was left exposed in those areas. Just above the disc, the wall was smoothly polished to a shine. This allowed it to be used as a mirror, though slightly distorted. Zalin looked at himself after he put the outfit on, since his old clothes lay in shreds around the bed.

He noticed the same changes that Neoma did, but also noticed that his skin was now a dull grey. It still wasn't as dark as the other Absols. He also felt a pressure on his lower back as he pulled up his pants. To his surprise, he now had a scythe-like tail. Other than the size of his horn and the fact that his skin wasn't black yet, the only thing that was missing were the ankle and elbow spikes.

He collected the tattered remains of his combat vest and put it on. It was carved into strips from Neoma's claws. There wasn't enough left of it to offer any protection, but it still had a couple usable pockets left. He stepped out of his guest bedchamber and ran his hand along the wall on his way to the chapel. He remembered asking Vitahl to meet him there.

The chapel was quite small. There were a few rows of pews. In the back, the wall was replaced with a stained-glass window depicting a Gardevoir. Below the display rested a white stone altar littered with candles and offerings. On one of the pews in the front row was Vitahl. He was lying on his stomach, still asleep.

Zalin sat down next to Vitahl's head. Zalin looked him over. He was curled into a little ball with his arm under his head. It was kind of adorable, but why was he here? Didn't he have his own room? Zalin ran his claw against the dark brown furred interior of the Vitahl's ear, causing it to flick. After his ear was disturbed a few more times, Vitahl began to stir. He stretched out an opened his eyes.

"Oh, it's you. Good morning Zalin," Vitahl said groggily.

"It looks as though I can't say the same for you, Vitahl. Didn't the Gardevoirs give you a room?" Zalin said.

Vitahl's ears folded down as he remembered the night before, "Yes, but there was something horrible in it. To make matters worse, nobody believes me about it."

"What did it look like?" Zalin asked. Being there to offer someone to talk to seemed like a good idea. How bad could it possibly be?

"It was a purple ghost with lots of razor sharp teeth."

Zalin's face was suddenly pale, "D . . . don't worry. I believe you."

"Really?" Vitahl's eyes lit up with joy and his tail flicked wildly. Zalin nodded. Vitahl lunged into Zalin's chest, knocking him to the floor. Zalin landed on his back with Vitahl on top of him. He nuzzled against Zalin's chest and his eyes welled up with tears, "Thank you, thank you. I thought I was going crazy! Nobody believed me."

"I'm afraid it's a little worse than that," Zalin said grimly, as he placed his claw on the back of the Eevee's head.

"What do you mean? Is that thing one of the five others that Lamia told me about?"

"She told you?"

"Yes, but I only saw three others, since Vulcan was told when you were. She said that the other one was there, but we didn't see it."

Zalin let out a sigh as he struggled to find a way to explain things. There wasn't any explanation that worked quite as well as the most direct one. "Yes, that creature is one of the others. She's a Gengar. Her name is Oinaze."

"How am I supposed to deal with something like that? None of my spells work against ghosts."

"I'll have to talk with her myself. Don't worry, okay?" Zalin said in a comforting voice. Vitahl's ears perked back up and a relieved smile crossed his face. Zalin was willing to put up with Oinaze on his own, but he wasn't going to tolerate her tormenting everyone else. However, with her being undead and his responsibility to her, conventional punishment was probably not an option. He had to find a way to keep her happy too, if not, at least content.

"Would you really do that for me?" Vitahl asked.

"Yes. I'm the one that she wants. Just try to relax," Zalin replied.

"I thought that I was supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

"You'll get your chance. I'm sure that with my luck, I'll get hurt again soon," Zalin said. He continued to run his claw through Vitahl's hair. As his hand followed it down Vitahl's neck, he noticed that it went under his robe. Zalin wondered just how long it was, but more importantly, why it hidden. He pulled out a fairly long cream colored strand. "Why is this tucked away?"

"What, my hair?" Vitahl asked. He stood up and pulled Zalin to his feet. "Eevee Queen Iris doesn't like long hair on males, so I keep it under my clothes." Zalin spun Vitahl around abruptly, taking him off guard. "What are you doing?"

"You chose to follow me right?" Zalin asked.

"Yes," Vitahl's voice was shaky. He wondered what Zalin was planning to do. Was he going to be dominated by the Absol right there in the chapel? He remembered that Zalin asked to meet him here, but was that what he intended to happen? Vitahl shuddered with excitement at being handled so forcefully. He figured that the Absol would require more time together before being so willing to mate, but he wasn't going to complain. He was about to be in ecstasy and he didn't even have to ask for it.

"Then this is what's going to happen," Zalin said sternly. Vitahl tensed up, expecting to have his robes shredded from his body before being bent over the altar in front of him. Zalin's voice was deep, with a certain commanding quality to it. Vitahl eagerly awaited the next thing that he said. Whatever it was, he hoped that it would be an order to submit.

Zalin ran his claw along the back of Vitahl's neck, pulling at his cream colored hair. It fell halfway down the Eevee's back. Zalin smiled, "You're going to be allowed to keep your hair out if you so choose. The queen won't find out. Rules like that serve no purpose." Zalin spun Vitahl back around. It was then that he noticed the Eevee's smiling face with cheeks flushed a deep red. "Are you alright?"

Vitahl's eyes sprung open, ending his fantasy, "I . . . uh . . . yeah, I'm alright."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh . . . nothing. Nothing at all. Thanks for letting me keep my hair out," Vitahl said, and he dashed over to the doorway to avoid further embarrassment. "See you later. Do you mind if I call you Alpha Zalin?"

"No . . . I guess not."

"See you at breakfast, Alpha Zalin," Vitahl said. His voice was still shaky and fast. Zalin almost didn't understand him before he disappeared through the doorway.

Zalin stared ahead in confusion, "Weren't we supposed to pray?"

As Zalin walked to the door, it slammed closed abruptly on its own. He broke into a run, only to be driven forward into the floor as something tackled him from behind.

A deep feminine voice came from above him, "Well, start praying." Zalin recognized the voice. It was Oinaze's. She had him pinned to the ground with her knees dug into his back and her claws into his shoulders. Every time he tried to move, she squeezed him, causing immense pain as her claws pierced his flesh.

"Did you have fun with the altar boy?" she teased.

Zalin turned his head just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye, "Why are you messing with him? I thought I was your target."

"I wanted my own room. The queen never gave me one, so I took my own. What's it to you anyway?"

"Vitahl is under my care . . ."

"I know."

"So are you."

Oinaze snickered, "I know that too." She leaned in closer and quivered her lower lip in a mocking expression of sadness, "You're not going to reject me and hurt my feelings now, are you?"

Zalin wondered just why she was being so much more aggressive. She did tear off his mark, but that was under orders. Afterward, she was fairly compliant . . . at least until . . . the ship was destroyed. Maybe she was angry with him. Or could it be something else? Zalin took a chance. It wasn't like things could get much worse anyway.

"Do you think that I won't care about you?" he asked in the calmest voice that he could muster.

Oinaze narrowed her gaze on him, "Why should you when there are five other more attractive living things for you to choose from? Do you think I'm that naive?"

"I . . . never said that I didn't think that you were . . . attractive." Zalin couldn't believe what he was saying. Her face was terrifying as it was, especially being twisted into an angry glare. She was obviously upset with him, but she had chosen him as well. If only he could calm her down somehow.

Oinaze leaned in closer. She was now only inches from his face, "You're going to have to do better than words. You've done nothing but break your promises. I had to find my own room . . . for starters."

Zalin cringed. The only way that he could think of to calm her down was to try something drastic. "Then . . . kiss me," he choked out.

"What?" Her eyes widened in shock and her long ears folded back defensively, taken back by his request. She released her grip on his shoulders and stood aside, allowing him to rise to his feet. "Say it again."

Zalin exhaled in relief. She had released him, but it was bittersweet. Now it was up to him to make good on his word. He took a deep breath, preparing himself and looked to Oinaze. She stared him down with fists clenched in anger. He held out his hand. "Kiss me," he said shakily.

Slowly, she floated closer and held his hand. Was he really going to go through with it? Could this human be different from the others? As she drew closer, he placed his other hand on her hip, and pulled her against him.

Zalin looked into her crimson eyes. They darted around rapidly, examining him. Even though she did not breathe, her mouth hung slightly agape as though she were panting. Her hand felt like ice in his, as did the skin of her hip. With her free hand, she caressed his cheek as she closed the distance between them.

Zalin felt the icy caress of her lips against his. Other than the chill, it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. Would this be enough to make her happy? Probably not. Zalin slid his hand from her hip and up her side, stopping on the side of her head, taking care to avoid the spikes on her back. He pressed gently, tilting her head to one side.

Oinaze's eyes popped open in shock when she felt the warmth of his tongue against hers. They slowly closed again as she leaned into the kiss, savoring the moment and giving him more reach. She pressed against him, causing him to stagger backwards and land on one of the chapel pews.

Oinaze straddled herself on top of Zalin and began to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Zalin asked.

"You made a promise. Why not collect on it now? We have the time," Oinaze replied. Her voice had taken on a velvety tone. Zalin could see that she was more content now. A kiss was one thing, but mating, in a chapel of all places, was another. He had to think of something to buy more time without openly refusing and angering her again.

"Wait," Zalin said.

Oinaze let out a discontented moan, "Why? You promised."

Zalin reached up and grabbed her hand, attempting to keep her calm, "How about a date? We could spend more time together, just you and me. Wouldn't you rather get to know each other better?"

Oinaze thought about his offer for a moment. "Not really," she replied flatly.

"I'll make it worth your while."

She paused and looked at him intently, "How?"

"I kissed you didn't I? Why not let me prove it?"

Oinaze stood up and crossed her arms defiantly, "Alright, but you get one chance. Meet me in the tower at midnight."

Zalin rolled his eyes as he sat up, "Midnight? Isn't that a little cliché'? Why not sunset or witching hour?"

"Sunset it is then. That'll give us more time anyway." Zalin agreed and walked to the door. He pulled it open and stepped into the doorway. "Don't go taking off now," she said coldly. "You know what I'll do if you don't show up."

"You don't have to be like that, Oinaze," Zalin said. He turned his head to meet her gaze, "I have no intention on neglecting you or any of the others that have chosen me."

"I'll believe that when you keep your word."

"Sunset it is then," Zalin said, and he left.

Breakfast was difficult for him. Jericho had prepared most of the food and that was fine. Vitahl was unusually quiet the entire time, as though something was bothering him. Vulcan made lewd comments about the night before, prompting Neoma to scold her about proper lady-like behavior. After everything calmed down, Malinda would paw at her food and say something lewd as well, starting the whole cycle over again. Ryoko sat quietly, pouring drinks for Nutters until he was drunk enough to make it through the morning before he had to go back to the Eevee citadel. Zalin simply sank back into his chair in embarrassment while Jericho tried to comfort him. After he had finished eating, Zalin gave Jericho a peck on the cheek to show gratitude for the meal.

As Zalin walked by Vitahl, he playfully roughed up his hair, "Cheer up. You'll never feel better if you sulk like that. Is something bothering you?"

Vitahl's ears perked up as Zalin roughed up his hair. He leaned into it, enjoying the attention, "I'm okay Alpha Zalin."

"Are you sure? You certainly don't seem that way."

"Yeah. I was just thinking of something else."

Vulcan walked up and tugged on Zalin's arm, "Come on, loverboy. It's time for your present."

Neoma stood up from the table, "Don't rush. I have something for him too."

"Just a moment, ladies," Zalin said. He returned his attention to Vitahl, "Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"Vitahl smiled up at Zalin, "It's okay. I was talking to Jericho before you got here. I'm just . . . a little nervous . . . that's all."

"Well, alright then," Zalin said. He was then practically dragged outside by Vulcan and Neoma. They led him a few dozen feet into the clearing in front of the citadel before standing in front of him. "Okay, we're outside. What's so important?" Zalin asked with an irritated tone after being rushed.

Neoma let Vulcan go first. Vulcan stepped up to Zalin with a sly smile, "It's time for my present first." She stood behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder as she held his wrists. "Do you remember the first spell that I taught you, loverboy?" she said lovingly.

"Of course, sweetheart," Zalin replied softly.

"Now that you're less human, your spells should be more powerful. Would you like to learn one that even an Absol can use?" Zalin nodded. She nuzzled affectionately against him as she spoke, "Hold out your hand and make a claw, as if you were reaching for something." Zalin complied. "Now, imagine the burning sensation just like before, but only on your palm and fingertips." Zalin focused on his hand, remembering one of the many times that he had been burned by fire elements recently, more specifically, Aithne's fire wall attack when he swung at her. He remembered the pain of her flames. Slowly, flames crept their way from his shoulder to his hand, gathering into an orb in his outstretched palm. "Okay, now stop concentration on your fingertips and think only about the burning in your palm." Zalin focused himself and did as she asked. The orb leapt from his hand and streaked across the field.

"Stop concentrating altogether," Vulcan said. Zalin relaxed his arm and watched as the orb erupted into an explosion, knocking down a tree in the distance. Vulcan released his wrists and embraced him tightly from behind as she nuzzled against him, "I knew you could do it, loverboy. How does it feel to know fire blast?"

Zalin turned his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek, catching her by surprise, "Thank you, sweetheart. I love it."

"I'm glad you like it," Vulcan said. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red against her crimson fur. It was one of the few times that he had seen her blush since their first night together.

"Okay Vulcan, now it's my turn," Neoma said, as she manifested her broad-axe from its ball.

Vulcan let out a disappointed moan, "Oh, fine I guess." She walked back to the citadel and leaned against the wall as she watched.

Neoma approached Zalin with a mischievous grin, "Are you ready for what I have for you?"

Zalin nervously swallowed some air as he eyed the axe, "Uh . . . maybe."

Neoma chuckled, "Then draw your knife. I'm going to teach you about melee combat." She watched as Zalin cringed at his knife. "Come on now. It'll be fun."

"Wait a moment, okay. I'm going to get something better," Zalin said.

"Gardevoirs are psychic and fairy elements. They don't use melee weapons. That knife is the best thing that you have."

"I saw something on my way to breakfast," Zalin said. He disappeared into the citadel, leaving Neoma with a look of confusion. She wondered just what he could have thought was better than his knife.

Zalin went to the grove of berry trees within the center of the citadel. Inside he found several Gardevoir pawns using their psychic powers to levitate tools to collect berries. He offered his knife to one of them in exchange for the tool that she was using. She agreed, liking the silver mirrored appearance compared to what she had. Neoma watched as Zalin emerged from the citadel. In his hand was a white metal pole. At its end rested a curved metal blade, its red painted surface long since faded. Its cutting edge was nicked and pitted from years of use.

Neoma tilted her head and laughed in amusement, "A Gardevoir's scythe? That's a tool, not a weapon, Zalin."

"I'd rather use this than some puny knife," Zalin said. He returned to his original position, just a few feet away from Neoma. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

A mischievous grin crossed Neoma's face as she raised her axe over her head, "No, not at all." She giggled as she brought the weapon down towards Zalin's head. He leapt back and it dug into the ground.

"What the hell?! No warning?"

Neoma continued to giggle, "Do you think that a real opponent will warn you?"

"I guess not." Zalin swung his scythe in a wide horizontal arc. Neoma easily blocked the attack, bringing the blade to a stop with a loud metallic clang against her axe.

Neoma smiled, "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Zalin and Neoma trained together for the rest of the morning. Eventually, Jericho, Vitahl, and Malinda came outside to watch. Ryoko shortly followed, taking a spot next to Vulcan.

"How long have they been at it?" Ryoko asked.

"Five damn hours," Vulcan replied coldly. "He's getting better, but it's been long enough."

"Then go stop them."

"He won't and neither will she. I don't want him upset with me if I stop him." Vulcan turned to Ryoko with a sly grin, "Will you help me?"

Ryoko shrugged, "I guess. I'm not doing anything else today." Vulcan leaned close to Ryoko's ear and her eyes widened at what she was told. "You want me to do that? He's an ignorant moron, no."

"I'll give you one of my sweet rolls at dinner if you do."

Ryoko cringed, "Both sweet rolls, that's my price, take it or leave it."

"What?" Vuclan growled. She sighed in disappointment, "Fine."

Vitahl turned to Jericho, "So, he really does like males that way too?"

"I think so. He has been a lot more affectionate ever since we arrived here," Jericho replied.

"That's a relief. I thought he was just being nice this morning."

"He probably was. He seems more focused on keeping us safe than affection still. That's why Neoma's training him, so he can defend himself better. Maybe he'll relax a little more when he realizes that some of us aren't defenseless."

"He does seem to be getting better with that scythe. And look at that ass."

Jericho sighed, "Yeah, but Neoma's still holding back."

Zalin leapt at Neoma and brought the scythe upon her from the side. She deflected it with the blade of her axe. A loud metallic clang resounded across the field as her weapon went flying from her claws. It embedded its blade into the ground nearby.

"How's that?" Zalin said. His mouth hung open as he panted heavily from training without a break. Neoma panted as well, though more softly, trying to hide her exhaustion. Such things were not proper lady-like behavior.

"You're getting better," Neoma said, smiling.

"Oh Zalin!" Vulcan called out in a sexy voice. Zalin turned to see her as she pulled apart her split dress, exposing her crimson breasts. Ryoko stood next to her and lifted her blouse, revealing her two-toned breasts. Their outer halves were pale mauve while the inner halves were a light violet. Vulcan giggled loudly as she shook from side to side. Ryoko puffed out her chest proudly and playfully stuck out her tongue. As Zalin stared blankly at the show that was being put on by the two girls, he lowered his scythe.

Neoma glanced over at the display, and then glared at Zalin, who was distracted. He made a big mistake leaving himself open like that. She snatched the scythe from his hand. Before he could utter a response, she spun the weapon around and brought the back of the blade down hard on his head. The impact sent him face first into the ground.

"Get distracted by a pair of tits on the battlefield and they'll be your end, Zalin," Neoma said sternly, and she dropped the weapon by his side. "That's enough training for one day."

"Mmkay . . . I'm going to . . . rest here for . . . a little while," Zalin said, clutching his head.

"Well, you'd better get to your feet soon. Jericho and Malinda should have come to a decision by now." She strolled off, leaving Zalin in his face-shaped crater to wonder which one it was.

Zalin looked up. In the distance, Vulcan approached him while Jericho talked to Malinda. Vulcan helped him up and walked him to the citadel wall. She leaned him back against it, holding him up by his shoulders. He did notice, even in his daze, that she had a lustful look in her eyes. Her tail swayed gently from side to side.

"Ooh. Did that big mean Absol hurt you?" Vulcan cooed. Zalin glared back and growled under his breath at her comment.

"I think we both know why she did," Zalin said.

"Don't be so angry, loverboy. We both know that you liked what you saw." Zalin had to admit that she was right, but not out loud. He especially didn't want to admit that he was looking at the multicolored Goodra's pair. He slowly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah . . . I guess I did," he said shyly.

Vulcan pressed her lips to Zalin's, "Mmm . . . Tell me . . . loverboy . . . How can I . . . make it better?" She began to grind her inner thigh against Zalin's leg. She thought to herself about his needs. If she could show him that mating with her wouldn't burn, then maybe he'd care for her like when they first met. If she could keep her flames under control around him, would he care for her more? She would do anything for him, as long as he was hers, even partially.

He spoke softly, "You already have, sweetheart. I would love to mate with you again, but not here. Why not tomorrow night? It can be just us."

Of course Zalin wanted her right then and there, but he had already spent the entire morning with Neoma. He wanted to get better at combat to keep them all safe, but in doing so, he hadn't spent any time with Malinda. Vulcan's needs were taken care of the previous evening. She would be alright, but with his promise to Oinaze to keep her content, the earliest night that he could spend with Vulcan was the next one. He was starting to realize just how difficult caring for six other lives really was. Would he be able to find time for all of them?

"I guess I could wait," Vulcan said in a disappointed tone.

Zalin could see that she wasn't particularly pleased with his request. Maybe a little motivation would help. After all, she did tease him a bit. Why not return the favor? "How about a preview, sweetheart?" he said in a deep velvety tone.

"What do you m . . ." Zalin whirled Vulcan around and slammed her back to the wall. Her eyes widened with excitement. She had never seen this side of him before. "Oh, Zalin!" she cooed. She gasped when she felt his claw touch her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and let the sensation run through her as his claw crept upwards. Her cheeks flushed a vibrant red against her fur. He brushed against her panties and pulled them aside. She shuddered with the anticipation of feeling him enter her.

Zalin smiled to himself. It felt good to be the one in control for once. He gently ran the tip of his claw between her nether lips. She arched her back as he passed over her opening.

She seemed to be in a good mood now. "Keep going?" Zalin asked.

"Oh Arceus, yes," Vulcan replied ecstatically.

"I could please you now . . . but it will be so much better once were alone. Don't you agree?"

"No, I want it now." Zalin pulled back his claw. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall as he pressed himself against her.

"Wouldn't you rather have all of me, sweetheart? It'll be worth the wait," Zalin said. He flashed an intimidating smile that revealed his new fangs. With the hungry look in his eyes, he was quite intimidating. Vulcan's heart raced. She never thought that she could find an Absol so attractive before. Not only that, he wanted her to himself. How could she refuse him?

"Okay. I'll wait," she said, panting. Zalin released her and she started walking towards the main entrance.

"You don't have to go inside."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"I need to change," Vulcan said, looking back with a wide grin. "You made me soak my panties." For once, she walked in a dignified manner, though probably to avoid embarrassment if her skirt flew up like it usually did.

Malinda came up to Zalin and looked up at him with big sad eyes. She held one of the switchblade's wheel covers in her mouth. Zalin knelt down and took it from her.

"Looks like Nutters left you a toy. Do you want to play, Malinda?" Zalin asked.

"Ab, I brought sol sol you absol ab. (No, I brought it to you for my health)," Malinda said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Zalin paused for a moment as she spoke. Some of her speech was understandable now, but how much? He had to get her to talk a little more.

"You look pretty today," he said with a smile.

"Sol nice. Ab ab play sol. (That's nice. Can we play now?)"

Zalin threw the disc into the field, taking care not to throw it too far. At the edges of the field was a forest, which would make it difficult for her to find. She brought it back to him and he threw it again and again. Malinda played until the others went inside.

Once more, she brought the disc to him, but didn't set it down this time. As he reached for it, she stepped back.

"Come on. I can't throw it if you don't hand it over. Now give it to me," Zalin said. Malinda faced him, lowered her head, and raised her hips into the air, wagging her tail rapidly. "Fine then. I'll just have to take it." Zalin lunged forward, reaching for the disc. He wasn't used to his new legs yet, so he was quite slow. She leapt backwards, keeping it just out of his reach. He landed on his stomach and rose to his feet. As he stood up, she raised her hips into the air again, taunting him. He lunged again and she easily avoided him. Before he could stand up, she pounced onto his back and taunted him more by bouncing the edge of the disc off of the back of his head.

"I'll just have to catch you first . . . ," Zalin said, as he rolled onto his back. Malinda bounced off of his chest as he swung to grab her, "Hold still." She giggled and took off into the woods. He chased after her. She led him a good distance inside, teasing and luring him deeper until the citadel was out of view.

He pushed some branches aside as he advanced and Malinda came into view. She sat in the center of a small clearing. The disc rested at her feet. Around the clearing, many small flowers grew. Their colors painted the ground in a vibrant series of violets, yellows, and blues. A few rays of sunlight shone down from above, peeking through the forest canopy.

As Zalin knelt down to pick up the disc, Malinda let out a soft cry. He looked up as she stood on her hind legs to place her paws on his shoulders. Something about her was different now. There was a tenderness about her as she kneaded into his shoulders. It was then that he noticed something familiar, a small blue berry pursed between her lips. It was the same kind that she gave him to save his life. Zalin's cheeks flushed as he realized why he was led here. It was the beautiful scenery, private location, but most of all, the Absol in front of him recalling the moment where they first kissed.

Zalin leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He felt the berry slide in, pushed by her tongue. She swirled her tongue around his and before he knew it, the small fruit was at the back of his throat. Zalin coughed as he swallowed it whole, startling her for a moment. She pulled away and studied him intently.

"Sol ab okay? (Are you okay?)" Malinda asked.

Zalin nodded and smiled, "It's just like when we first met. I choked then too." He leaned in close as he wrapped his arms around her. "When your kiss changed my life." Malinda blushed at his words and kissed him again. She dug into the ground with her back claws and knocked him off balance. He landed on his back, still embracing her, and pulled her onto his chest. They held the kiss the entire time, scattering flower petals outwards as the landed.

Zalin ran his claws through Malinda's silky white mane as she continued to knead on his chest. Her motions pulled and tore at his shirt little by little until it fell open at his sides. She pulled away and met his gaze. He gently ran his claw against her cheek. She leaned against it, savoring his caress. This was her moment. She had him all to herself, so there was no need to rush through it. She laid on his chest, resting her paws beside his head, and smiled down at him.

"I love ab (I love you)," she said softly.

Zalin smiled back at her. She was the first to save his life. Ever since that day, she was always by his side or in his thoughts. She was not a human girl, but no one else was human either, not even him. Before he met her, his future held nothing but war. She changed that for the better. She had given him a real purpose, whether she knew it or not. But most of all, he cared for her, probably more than any of the others.

"I love you too," he said.

[End Scene][Explicit: Zalin + Malinda]

* * *

In another realm, a figure stood overlooking a balcony. Clouds of smoke and ash rolled overhead against a blood red sky. In the distance, another sun, this one a pale red, broke the horizon. Its light illuminated the cracked earth of the barren landscape. A soft wind swept across the ground, carrying swirls of sand and ash to the base of a massive structure. It consisted of many obsidian spires springing forth from the ground. An obsidian wall surrounded them on all sides, encasing them in a ring. In the center of all the spires, rose one that towered above the rest. It was that spire upon which the figure looked from.

It was a man, or what once was one. A suit of jet-black armor covered his muscular frame. His skin was a dark ashen grey. He stared out into the distance as he leaned onto the balcony's railing. The soft wind wafted his red cape behind him. His eyes were a solid bronze, as was his straight waist-length hair. White runes swirled in rings around his wrists, ankles, and neck.

A high-pitched feminine voice came from behind him, "Abbadon, I made you some tea." The figure turned around towards the voice. A creature approached him, carrying a steel cup. She walked on canine legs and her body was covered in a coat of fine white spikes. She had a long muzzle. Two triangular ears rested on top of her head. A plume of nine once fluffy tails writhed behind her. Once covered in soft fur, her tails were now covered in a coat of long white spikes. Each one was tipped with a small flame. Unlike Mors Certa, she was a Mors Omnibus. She gazed towards Abbadon with solid black eyes through slit pupils of pale gold. She wore a finely woven steel chainmail skirt and sleeveless blouse, one of the few materials that wouldn't be destroyed by her body.

She handed Abbadon the cup. His voice was deep, with a hint of authority, "Thank you Lilith. Has the Defiled Genetrix awakened yet?"

Lilith swallowed back her black ichor saliva before answering with a smile, "Yes she is. Kerberos is helping her with her room now."

"Excellent. See to it that she is kept comfortable. After what the Mightyena prince did to her, she deserves pleasant company for once."

"Okay!" Lilith cheered. "It'll be fun having another girl around for once." Lilith bolted back inside, leaving a trail of flaming paw prints in her wake.

"Lilith!" Abbadon shouted.

Lilith screeched to a halt and poked her head through the archway that led to the balcony. She rolled her eyes as she let out a discontented howl, "What is it, my love?"

"She will come when she's ready. Do not rush her," Abbadon said sternly.

Lilith stomped back inside and slammed the door in the next room as she left, "Damnit!"

Abbadon muttered to himself as he sipped his tea, "Grow up, Lilith. An afternoon won't kill you." He cringed and pulled away from the cup. A small serrated leaf had pierced into his lip. He pulled it out and flicked it away. "I've been with her for nineteen hundred years and she still insists on razor leaf tea." Abbadon poured the tea over the edge of the balcony. "I'm glad I'm already dead, otherwise her cooking would've killed me long ago." He placed the cup on the railing and leaned against the obsidian wall. He didn't mind pretending to like her gifts, as long as he did so, she was happy. In this desolate place, that's all that really mattered.

"Lord Abbadon, are you out here?" a deep raspy voice called out. It was distinctly male.

"Yes, Kerberos," Abbadon called back as he glanced over his shoulder.

Through the archway, a creature stepped forth. Its body was covered in a fine coat of ebony spikes. Its tall muscular frame was encased in a full suit of blood red metal armor, trimmed in gold. White rings of bone wrapped around its wrists and the ankles above its pawed feet. A long brown muzzle protruded from its face as well as twin curving horns on its head. Its tail was quite long and ended in a wicked black stinger. It approached Abbadon, keeping its gaze respectfully fixed on him with solid black eyes with pale white slit pupils. A skull rested on its chest, just below its collarbone. Black ichor dripped slowly from the corner of its mouth. A massive black broadsword was strapped to its back.

"Lucine had settled in, my lord," Kerberos said.

Abbadon gave a skeptical look as he tilted his head slightly to one side, "Who?"

"The Defiled Genetrix."

"She remembers her name? Excellent. Did you bring her essence as I asked?"

"Yes, crushed bone fragments from her horn, taken after the reanimation," Kerberos said, and he handed Abbadon a small pouch.

Abbadon smiled as he sprinkled the dust over the seal on his left wrist. The symbols froze in place and dropped to the ground, shattering like glass before disappearing. "Very good, Kerberos. Four more and I'll finally be able to leave this place."

"My lord, may I ask whose essence that you need to break your last seal?"

"The chosen one's of course. That comes last, lest the bonds between the generals be severed and I'm stuck with three damn seals." Abbadon stared into Kerberos' eyes and quivered his lower lip, "You don't want me to be stuck here forever, do you, Kerberos?" Kerberos averted his gaze. Abbadon knew that he didn't have to make cute faces to get the response that he wanted, but he did it anyway, just to watch the Houndoom blush and squirm.

"Uh . . . no, my lord. Of course not," Kerberos said shyly. His cheeks were darkened slightly as they filled with black ichor blood.

Abbadon smiled in amusement at the Houndoom's behavior, "Go to the scrying chamber then. Start by looking at anyone that knows the Genetrix. One of them could be the chosen one. If not, look at everyone they know. Report to me when you find something."

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"Someone who has the links to those that meet the criteria to become generals. You know what to look for. We've already discussed this."

"Yes, my lord."

"Speaking of searching. How did the Mightyena prince fare in his punishment?"

Kerberos narrowed his gaze and stared ahead, "With what he did to her until her demise, I passed judgment myself. I played Lilith's favorite game with him."

"The one she calls 'revolution'?" Abbadon asked.

"Yes."

"How many times did his head turn before coming off?"

"Five. I dripped berry juice on him to keep him alive through the first three. Sadly, I lost my temper afterwards and passed judgment on all of them. Apologies, my lord."

"Don't apologize. Anyone who chooses to cause that much suffering for that long deserves much worse. Everyone else probably knew about it. They're just as guilty." Abbadon smiled at Kerberos as he placed his hand on the Houndoom's shoulder, "You did well, just as I've taught you."

"Thank you, my lord," Kerberos said, smiling back.

"Now, go to the scrying chamber. There's work to be done." Kerberos excused himself and left.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as Malinda emerged from the forest. Zalin followed shortly afterward. His skin was now ebony. Black spikes protruded from his elbows and ankles. The scythe-like horn on his head had doubled in size. His transition to become an Absol was now complete. Celeres stood waiting outside the front door. He allowed Malinda to pass by, but stopped Zalin at the door.

"Queen Lamia has ordered me to escort you to her bedchamber upon your return," Celeres said sternly. His gaze remained fixed on Zalin.

Zalin glanced back at the horizon. Sunset was getting very near. He couldn't break his promise to meet Oinaze. "Can't it wait until later?" he asked.

"No, it can't" Celeres raised up one of his blade arms, "Now, be a good Absol and come along or I'll make you. Either way, you're going."

Zalin narrowed his gaze. He wondered why Celeres was so intent on bringing him to see the Queen. More importantly, what did Lamia want? He had two choices, let her waste his time, or let her waste his time with the addition of listening to her complain about beating Celeres to within an inch of his life. He let out a sigh as he thought about how one-sided the situation felt.

"Fine," Zalin said through gritted teeth. Celeres led him inside, through the throne room, and held open one of the two doors on the back wall. It was then that Zalin noticed that the back wall was much less curved than the side that he entered from. Celeres motioned for Zalin to step through the door. As he entered the room, the door was closed behind him.

The room was narrow, but long. It got narrower as it curved to the left. The walls were white with a ruby stripe running through, just like the others. At the end of the room was a bed with red blankets and sheets. A transparent white veil hung in front of it between the opposing walls. The room also featured a dresser, vanity mirror, and a wall disc that functioned as a table. A crystal hung from the ceiling by the chain and glass apparatus that he had seen before. Lamia, who was examining herself in the mirror, turned to face him when she heard the door close.

"Do you know why I had you summoned, Absol Zalin?" Lamia said with a sly smile.

"No, but can you make it quick. I have to be somewhere fairly soon," Zalin said, pointing towards the door.

Lamia chuckled, "You're quite the slut aren't you? Three partners in one day and working on a forth."

"How do you know that and why do you even care? You know very damn well that I have six creatures to show affection to," Zalin said, as he bared his fangs.

Lamia approached him and stopped a few feet away. At this distance, she towered over him. She placed her hand on his head, "I have my ways. Now calm down or I won't help you with your little ghost problem."

Zalin growled softly under his breath. Lamia knowing everything about him, while him knowing nothing about her was starting to get on his nerves. However, he had to admit that Oinaze being unhappy if he didn't show up could be hazardous to his health. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's waiting for you. I helped her already. Now it's your turn."

Zalin stared ahead blankly, "She is? Well fine then. How do you plan to 'help me'?"

Lamia gleefully clapped her hands together and grinned widely, "Don't worry. I'll make you pretty. Oh, Celeres! He's ready!"

"What the hell do you mean 'pretty'?" Zalin growled. Lamia did not answer. She simply shoved him through the door as Celeres opened it. Zalin was overpowered by several Gardevoir pawns and bathed, much to his dismay. He was returned to Lamia in a towel.

Lamia tossed an outfit at him, "Put this on. No fussing either. It's almost time for your date."

"My what?" Zalin said as he slipped on the outfit. It was plain, yet formal. A pair of long white pants and matching long sleeve shirt. Both pieces were trimmed in red. It was remarkably similar to the outfit of Neoma's that he wore, except for the split chest and back to accommodate a chest crystal.

"Your date. Being chosen by a ghost element is very rare. You must have done something really important to her. I'm not going to have you screw this up." Lamia pulled out a leather pouch, "And now, some glitter for your fur."

Zalin cringed, "Glitter? Hell n . . . ," A cloud of sparkling dust enveloped him. "Damn it!"

"We Gardevoir are psychic and fairy elements. A little glitter won't hurt you."

Zalin clenched his teeth and gave Lamia a look that could kill, "I am not a fairy." He rapidly scratched his mane, scattering the sparkling substance everywhere.

Lamia ruffled his mane, spreading the glitter around in his fur, "The gengar asked me to help, so I'm getting you ready." She spun him completely around to get a good look at him and clapped her hands together as she smiled at her work. "Oh, aren't you just precious." Zalin said nothing. He growled under his breath in disgust instead. "Celeres, he's ready!"

"Alright, I'll take him to the upper . . . ," Celeres said, and he opened the door. "level." He paused for a moment when he saw Zalin's glittering mane. He covered his mouth as he snickered, "I see you're in formal fairy element attire."

"Shut up Celeres!" Zalin seethed.

"Are you insulting our formal attire, Celeres? Would you like to be next?" Lamia asked with a mischievous grin.

Celeres held out his hands and waved them back and forth, "No no, I was only kidding."

"Then take Zalin to the upper levels."

Celeres bowed his head, "My Queen."

* * *

Abbadon stood in the main hall of his citadel, looking over a pool. It was a large obsidian cylinder that came up to his waist. Inside, it was filled with quicksilver that came almost to the top. The liquid was still, creating a mirrored surface.

Around him, the walls formed a circular room. They were made from a dark red volcanic stone. Wrought iron designs twisted across their surface, reaching from the ceiling to the floor. The ceiling had its center removed, giving way to a circular hole that housed a wrought iron array of bars and chains. The many holes let in the light from the pale red sun overhead. Along the walls, several candles burned.

Abbadon waved his hand over the reflective pool, bringing into view various citadels from the overworld. He stood over the images that appeared, lost in thought until a voice got his attention.

"Lord Abbadon. I believe that I've found the chosen one," Kerberos called out as he dashed over and stood beside Abbadon. He explained his findings.

"Excellent, let's have a look then, shall we?" Abbadon said, and he waved his hand over the pool. Zalin came into view. "Well, she is a cute one, isn't she?"

Kerberos' cheeks darkened as he spoke, "Um . . . It's a male, my lord."

Abbadon turned to Kerberos with a skeptical look, "What? No. Just look at her. She's sparkling." Kerberos shrugged and Abbadon turned back to the image. He leaned in closer, and then burst into laughter. "He's so . . . sparkly." Abbadon fell onto his back and wrapped his arms around himself as he clutched his sides. Kerberos continued to blush until his master recovered. "So, the savior of the world is a sparkly Absol. What a joke."

"I've already located the perfect candidate for the Embittered Bride," Kerberos said, and Abbadon waved his hand over the image. Another creature came into view.

"Hmm, this one looks promising. She'll make a fine Mors Omnibus." Abbadon placed his hand on Kerberos' shoulder and turned to him with a smile, "Very good. Now we just have to get her here, preferably alive. It would make her new body much less . . . unnerving to look at, unlike Lucine."

"I can do that, my lord. It's always fun to see the looks on their faces when I step through their precious veils."

"As it is with all Mors Omnibus, Kerberos. That and retaining your thoughts are the only things separating you from the Mors Certa that I created millennia ago."

"I know, but it never gets old."

"Oh, Abbadon!" Lilith's voice called out. Abbadon turned in its direction to see Lilith standing at the top of the main stairwell in the back of the main hall. It was a wide stairwell with red velvet running down its center. She wore a delicate dress made of black metal chainmail links. It was a sleeveless outfit that covered the upper half of her thighs. She held her arms behind her head and rocked her hips back and forth, giving the appearance of an alluring belly dance. Behind her, nine tails flailed wildly, creating a fiery display.

She looked towards Abbadon with big wide eyes and pushed out her lower lip, "Do you have time for a little fun?"

Within seconds, Abbadon placed his hands together as if he were praying. A pale blue light emanated from his body and he disappeared, leaving a faint vacuum of wind as he left. He appeared next to Lilith at the top of the stairwell and wrapped his arms around her, "You know that I always have time for you, Lilith." He scratched her stomach with one of his hands and she began to giggle. She playfully tried to push his hand away, but was giggling too hard to find the strength to do so.

"My lord?" Kerberos called out from the base of the stairs.

"Don't worry Kerberos, you'll get your turn."

"Not that, my lord. What are your orders regarding the chosen one and the Embittered Bride?"

As Lilith broke free and took off down the hallway, Abbadon turned to Kerberos. "Send the Genetrix to the overworld. I'd like to see how she fares against this 'chosen one' and gauge their strengths. That should keep them distracted long enough for you to capture the Bride."

"I don't think a distraction is necessary, my lord."

"But I do. I can't have you wrecking the place and killing the chosen one or any future links. Not yet."

"Yes, my lord," Kerberos said. Abbadon ran down the hallway and resumed tickling Lilith as she led him through one of the many doorways. An iron door closed behind them and the clicking of the lock echoed down the hall.

Kerberos returned his attention to the quicksilver pool, which still displayed his target. "It may be a female, but this one has some combat experience. Being gentle may not be an option. Aww hell," Kerberos muttered to himself. "Heh, at least Lucine will get to see how her children have grown up."

* * *

Celeres pushed Zalin through a doorway and locked the door behind him, "Have fun."

The room that he was put in was quite lavish. Across from him, a set of glass double doors led out to a balcony. They were left open and a soft wind made the pale green drapes sway gently. In the center of the room, three red loveseats were arranged in a three-quarter circle. The last quarter of the layout was occupied be a long table that extended inwards between all of them. A bucket of ice with a bottle of wine inside sat in the center next to two wine glasses. At various intervals, the walls were replaced with fully stocked bookshelves. The walls between them, like the others, were white with a ruby stripe that ran horizontally. Along one of the walls was a large canopy bed with a red veil.

As Zalin looked around, he noticed how much was put into this. An entire night in what was basically a hotel suite. Everything seemed to be in place except one thing, Oinaze. Where was she? Zalin sat down on one of the loveseats and examined the wine bottle. The seal was still unbroken. As he placed it back in the ice and leaned back, he felt a familiar icy grip on his shoulders.

Oinaze's voice could be heard inches away from his ear, "Glad you could make it."

"I told you that I would," Zalin said smugly. Even though she could pass silently through walls, at least she revealed her presence. Though he did wonder how long she'd been waiting. "Did you just get here?"

"Well, yeah. I just finished getting ready. Lamia has no taste," Oinaze said.

"Oh really?" Zalin said, as he stood up and turned to face her. She wore a strapless black silk dress. The sides were slit open from the hips down, revealing the violet skin of her legs as she hovered from behind the loveseat. The upper half was tight, giving her body an even curvier appearance. A sliver amulet with a heart-shaped ruby draped around her neck, dangling from a single chain connected to a silver choker. The glittering gem hung just above her cleavage. It looked like she put a lot of effort into her appearance. Zalin figured that it would probably be a good idea to compliment it. Too bad she couldn't do anything to make her face any less creepy. It still gave him the chills, though a little less now that she was out of her armor.

Zalin smiled, "You look . . . pretty good." He looked around the room and his cheeks flushed a deep red. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he was nervous. Maybe it was the room or her change in clothes for the evening. Something about her was different. She seemed calmer. He really hadn't seen her genuinely calm like this before.

Oinaze approached him and stopped inches away as she examined him. "You don't look half bad yourself," she said softly. Zalin exhaled in relief. At least someone liked the outfit that Lamia made him wear. Then she started snickering, unable to keep a straight face any longer. Within seconds, she was laughing hysterically and holding her arms across her stomach as she leaned forward.

"What's so funny?" Zalin growled. He knew very well that it was the damn glitter.

"I'm sorry," Oinaze replied through her hysterics, "You look like a fairy element. It's so . . . adorable."

"I . . . am not . . . adorable."

Oinaze reached out and grabbed Zalin's hand, "Come, I'll clean you up." She continued laughing as he glared at her, "Oh Arceus, it hurts."

"At least I can get rid of this glitter."

"Like I said. Lamia has no taste. Real men don't sparkle."

Lamia lay sprawled out across her throne. Oberon sat a few feet away in his, reading a book. She waved her hand in front of her and opened a scrying mirror. It showed Zalin and Oinaze.

"Oh good. I knew he'd hate the glitter. He already has his shirt off," Lamia said aloud to herself. "That's right, get him nice and clean."

Oberon slammed his book closed and glared at Lamia, "If you're going to spy on others, could you at least keep quiet while doing so."

"Why? Am I bothering you?" Lamia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She then returned her attention to the scrying mirror. "No no no, don't put his shirt back on. Leave it off." She let out a discontented moan and flopped across her throne in frustration. "Damn it! Now I have to sit through all this romantic crap."

"Serves you right," Oberon said. "That spell is meant to watch for attackers, not watch our guests' private moments."

Lamia wiped away the mirror, dismissing it and slouched in her throne, "Nothing ever happens around here. Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"You know what?" Oberon said, as he stood up from his throne. "Go ahead and watch those two." He walked over to one of the two doors at the back of the throne room. He opened the door and spoke to Lamia over his shoulder, "Maybe you'll learn something." He stepped into the room, his bedchamber, and shut the door.

Lamia made a disgusted face as she mocked his words, "Maybe you'll learn something." She waved her hand and opened another scrying mirror, "Watch for attackers, he says." Not even five seconds passed before she shifted her view back to Zalin and Oinaze, "All clear. Now back to what's important."

* * *

**Behind the Characters****:**

Zalin's human side remaining at this point (after mating with Malinda (with mark): 0%

Zalin is no longer human. He is now (Pokemorph Absol - M)

Abbadon (Human Mors Omnibus - M): His name means 'ruin' or 'destruction' in Hebrew.

Lilith (Pokemorph Ninetails Mors Omnibus - F)(Collaboration): A female demon's name. The personification of female sexuality and power over men, enlightener of women.

Kerberos (Pokemorph Houndoom Mors Omnibus - M): A Greek name meaning 'demon of the pit'. It is the name of the three headed dog that guards the underworld. Cerberus is the Latin version of the name and is much more well known.

Lucine (Pokemorph Absol Mors Omnibus - F): An Armenian name meaning 'moon'. It follows the same naming conventions as the other Absol characters. She is linked to Zalin through her two daughters, Neoma and Malinda. She is the Defiled Genetrix (Famine).

Iris (Eevee Q - F): Her name means 'rainbow' in Greek. Chosen for the Eevee's many evolutionary options.

Mors Omnibus: Translates to "Death to All". A higher variation of Mors Certa. They retain all the thoughts that they had is life. Unlike their lesser counterparts, they have eyes. They can also completely ignore the sensory deprivation caused by passing through Arceus' protective veils, granting them access inside citadels.

Skills and spells used:

Zalin: **Fire Blast (TM38)**

Character Good and Bad Qualities List (Request): 3 for this chapter, more for later chapters as bonuses.

Abbadon

Good: Pokemorph's needs come first. Not a dick like most villains.

Bad: Undead, evil. Does not mind genocide of the Mightyenas.

Kerberos

Good: Loyal, Obedient

Bad: Reckless, Poor Decision Making

Lilith

Good: Constantly Cheerful, Refined

Bad: Sadistic, Loves to Torture Living Things

**Next Chapter Preview:** **A Date with Death:** This chapter is a triple threat. Zalin's first name means death, Oinaze is undead, and something else. Estimated 8k to 12k words.

Thanks to all my fans for their continued support.


End file.
